Trapped
by Draechaeli
Summary: (Complete) Kohaku's tried to go to Chihiro for years, but when he finally makes it, Chihiro is in lots of trouble. Everyone seems to want Chihiro locked away or dead, but can Kohaku save her before she is forever trapped? please read and review
1. Trip to the Human World

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's note: Spell check works again!! YAY!! So anyone having problems with all the misspelled words I'm replacing all chapters.  
  
~Na  
  
Chapter 1: Trip to the Human World  
  
Kohaku had a big smile on his face as he ran out of Aburaya. He had done it finally, he had gotten permission to go to the Human World. It had taken Kohaku seven years to get the permission, but better seven then never.  
  
Kohaku wasn't even paying attention to where he was going and that was the most likely reason Rin snuck up on Kohaku and stopped him in his path. "Now I must admit it Haku you were never nice before Sen came here. Kamajii had said it was love, and I believe him. So you really love her? I'm not saying I don't want to see Sen again, but if she is happy, really happy. I don't want to find out that you brought Sen back kicking and screaming. You hear me, I met that girl as a scrawny little runt and she didn't give up, She was like the sister I never had and I don't want to see her hurt," said Rin, she looked at Kohaku. He was forlorn and worried, "oh now go on, go get her, she probably has been waiting all these years for you. I was just joking before," Rin lied, Rin really believed that Chihiro was happy. Not that Chihiro had forgotten the Spirit World, and Kohaku, just that she had moved on, or most likely grown up. And that was what Rin really believed.  
  
Kohaku resumed smiling and ran off through the streets, "The water is gone! I can walk across now," whispered Kohaku as he got to the edge where the water used to be, like a mirror of Chihiro. The wind carried back words of the past.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Yes you will Chihiro, and I hope its today," replied Kohaku to the wind. Kohaku ran across the field and into the tunnel, where he slowed to a walk. Kohaku remembered what he had done to get here.  
  
Right after Chihiro was safely on the human side, he had gone to Yu- Baaba. Yu-Baaba was mad, Chihiro had cost the bath house lots of money and if it wasn't for Kohaku and Bou then Chihiro would still be working, and her parents would have been dinner. Next thing Yu-Baaba wanted was to lose her apprentice, but her spell was broken on Kohaku. Yu-Baaba knew she couldn't keep Kohaku at Aburaya forever but she could try. "Oh Haku don't be rushing off to bring her back now that you've freed her from the Spirit World. Come back in a month and we will discuss this then after she has had time to settle in to her new home." Yu-Baaba had said. Kohaku agreed and returned a month later. "Haku you can't leave now the bath house still hasn't recovered from the first time she was here," Yu-Baaba had said.  
  
"Yu-Baaba I never said I was going to bring her back!" He had said.  
  
"Well still you have your job to finish just this job Haku," Yu-Baaba had replied. Kohaku had worked hard to finish his task, but it kept growing and the bath house wasn't back completely to normal until Kohaku was fifteen.  
  
"Now where do you plan to live Haku?" asked Yu-Baaba, when Kohaku had requested to go to the human world again.  
  
"With Chihiro," he had answered.  
  
"Legalities my dear, dear boy. A fifteen year old boy living with a thirteen year old girl? No I don't think its allowed in the human world, you must wait oh umm...four years four more, then you can. Plus Sen had a test to go back and so shall you." Yu-Baaba had said. The test weren't really Test more that Kohaku had to juggle two jobs at once. His apprenticeship and Chihiro's old job, except without anyone's help. When Kohaku was doing Chihiro's job Aniyaku, and Chihiyaku were higher in management then Kohaku was so for three of those four years he was appeasing to the whim of Yu-Baaba, Aniyaku, and Chihiyaku.  
  
This time, earlier that day Kohaku took no chances, Kohaku went to talk to Bou who had in seven years aged only two in appearance at least. When Yu-Baaba came to see her baby boy, she was surprised to find a dragon in the room with him. It wasn't that Kohaku was exactly threatening Bou's life as much as Yu-Baaba's. Kohaku had positioned himself so he could 'negotiate' with Yu-Baaba and if she lifted one magick finger Kohaku could kill Bou. Yu-Baaba was furious of course but realized what Kohaku could do and that this time she would have to abide. "Well go on then go to your beloved human, but I'm keeping your contract just incase your disappointed when you get there," Yu-Baaba had said. That's when Kohaku ran out of Aburaya, he didn't want to waist time.  
  
Now, now Kohaku was looking at the sun through the trees in the Human world. Kohaku decided that he would look for Chihiro in his human form before dark, and when the sun went down if it took him that long to find her, he would search as a dragon.  
  
----------  
  
"....Doctor, I'm really worried about my daughter. She looks so sad and lost. She sleeps during the day and is awake at night. She does go to school though and that's what I don't understand. She is top of her class, and graduating this year and that's why I finally came to the reality that she needs help," said Yuuko into the phone.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"When is a good time?"  
  
"When Chihiro wakes up, say 8:30 pm."  
  
"This does sound serious, so I can extend my hours tonight. See you at 8:30 pm on the dot."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Yuuko said as she hung up the phone. It was fifteen past three when Chihiro walked through the door.  
  
"How was school, Honey?" asked Akio. Chihiro didn't answer, she just walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Chihiro dropped her backpack and changed into her pajamas. Chihiro flopped into bed and fell asleep.  
  
The clock struck 8 pm when Chihiro got up and put on her street clothes. Chihiro sat down at her desk and took out her homework. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Honey, you have a doctors appointment that we must leave for right now," said Yuuko as she opened Chihiro's door. Chihiro closed her math book and followed Yuuko out to the car.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku was flying high in the sky using his dragon eyes to scan the landscape below. Chihiro! Thought Kohaku as he spotted a seventeen year old girl climb into the front seat of a car, Kohaku followed the car. The car stopped in front of a lighted building. Chihiro and Yuuko got out of the car and walk into the building. Kohaku heard Yuuko say, "We are a bit early so I expect we will have to wait Chihiro."  
  
Kohaku landed and ran to the window of the building where he peered in and looked at Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro looked sad, and lost, like she was in a dark room and couldn't find the light switch. Chihiro just starred out the window that Kohaku was looking in. Kohaku could see that she really wasn't all there, in the room. Chihiro just starred into Kohaku's eyes without movement. It took Kohaku a minute to realize that Chihiro wasn't staring into His eyes but through him, past him, like he wasn't there.  
  
----------  
  
The doctor walked into the room Yuuko stood up and shook his hand. The doctor motioned for Chihiro and Yuuko to follow him into an examination room.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku followed them from the outside of the building.  
  
----------  
  
"Ok Chihiro take a seat," said the doctor, Chihiro sat down on the doctors table. The Doctor checked Chihiro's temperature, blood pressure, ears and eyes. Then he measured Chihiro and took her weight.  
  
"Well she is underweight, really underweight, and her pupils didn't change sizes when I shined the light in them," said the doctor as he pulled out a syringe, "I'm going to take a sample of your blood." Chihiro didn't move, as the doctor took her blood. The doctor ran the blood over to the lab. There was one guy still working in the lab Chihiro's blood was put on express, a full work up would only take 30 minutes just enough time to have a cat scan done. The doctor motioned Chihiro to come with him but he told Yuuko to wait the cat scan would only take a fifteen minutes and in 30 minutes they could look at the results of both tests.  
  
30 minutes later the doctor walked into the room, "This is very interesting, Chihiro's blood says she is 100 percent healthy but her cat scan says that she is in a minor coma."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Yuuko, "Why is my daughter so depressed?"  
  
"I don't know what it means actually," the doctor replied solemnly, "But I don't think she is depressed. I think she is thinking, she is lost in her own thoughts her own mind."  
  
"Is she insane?" asked Yuuko.  
  
"No, because her brain reads coma not mental illness. Did she have to let go of something, someone? Did you restrict her imagination at a young age? I mean did you tell her that Dragons and Spirits and things like that didn't exist when she was young? Because It could be just that she wants that magick that she was deprived of when she was young," replied the doctor.  
  
Chihiro's head snapped up at the mention of dragons and spirits, "You said they didn't exist, he didn't exist. You said that if I was good and did what you said I could leave that room forever, if I did that work, if I believed Haku didn't exist."  
  
"Haku? Oh when we first moved to our house she always talked about this boy Haku who was a dragon and all these spirits. We told her to stop thinking of make believe things and concentrate on real things like school," said Yuuko astonished at what Chihiro had said.  
  
"Now listen to me, this is not your fault no one could have predicted she would act this way. I suggest I see her next week to make sure she is not getting worse. The problem is though, solved to say. This is the result of her heart and soul trying to fight that the truth maybe that there are no dragons and spirits. Since she mentioned work I think when school is over with in a month she will be perfectly fine. Just let her do what she wants and we will discuss the need for medication in a week." Said the doctor as he, showed Yuuko and Chihiro to the door.  
  
----------  
  
"Her problem is she wont forget me?" asked Kohaku to himself, "Well I must help here I got a week before they do something else to Chihiro. I must try!" 


	2. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 2: School  
  
Kohaku laid under a tree, to sleep. This school, this school I must go to this school, I think I can reach Chihiro there. Thought Kohaku before he drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Hey, wake up!" said a boy poking Kohaku with a stick. Kohaku slowly opened his eyes and looked at the boy confused. "Mom! He is awake!"  
  
"What, your imaginary friend?" said a woman as she walked out of the house.  
  
"He is real mommy, see!" replied the boy in triumph.  
  
"Oh my god he is! Come, come you get up. You look like a wreck, a runaway, come in and have breakfast." Said the woman to Kohaku. Kohaku still sleepy and confused followed the lady into the house.  
  
The lady motioned to Kohaku to sit down and she placed a bowl of cereal in front of him. "So who are you? Where are you from? Where are your parents? And what are you doing here?" asked the lady.  
  
Kohaku took a couple bites of cereal before he answered, "My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, Haku, I used to live in Aburaya, I don't have any parents, and I'm looking for a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh I'm very sorry about your parents, well were are you staying?" replied the lady sympathetically. Kohaku looked down at his bowl of cereal he had no place to live. "Oh I see, well you can live here with me and Toshihiro. But under one condition you follow the rules of this house and go to school, is that ok? You can call me Mari."  
  
"Thank you," said Kohaku as he finished off his bowl of cereal. Mari quickly showed Kohaku around the house, while telling him the rules of the house. The tour ended with the small spare bed room that was going to be Kohaku's room. Mari rushed Kohaku into the bathroom, so he could take a shower he had to go to school.  
  
Kohaku arived at school just as the first class began, but Mari had to talk to the principal about him going to school. A half an hour into the first lesson Kohaku knocked onto the classroom door. The teacher opened the door, "I'm a new student in this class," said Kohaku.  
  
"A knew student with one month till graduation? And coming in on a Friday? Oh well come in, my name is Mr. Ono," replied the teacher.  
  
Kohaku walked into the class room and stood in front of the class, "I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, but please just call me Haku." Kohaku scanned the class way in the back, Chihiro sat starring out of the window. Kohaku wondered if she even realized that he had walked into the class room.  
  
"Ok, well Haku you can take a seat there in the back by Chihiro," said Mr.Ono. Kohaku smiled as her walked to the back of the class and sat down, Chihiro didn't even notice him.  
  
At lunch Kohaku clumsily walked through the lunch line and was very surprised to see what they called a meal. He looked around for Chihiro, she was sitting alone at a table in the far back, she had no food. Kohaku began to walk towards Chihiro when a girl stopped him.  
  
"You're the new kid Haku, right?" said the girl, Kohaku nodded, "Well I'm Mai Lin you can eat lunch with us if you would like."  
  
"No thank you, I'm going to eat lunch with Chihiro," replied Kohaku as he walked around Mai Lin. Mai Lin was somewhat shocked because everyone thought Chihiro was a crazy depressed loner.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Kohaku as he sat next to Chihiro. Chihiro didn't move. "So umm... how are you? Good? I was wondering could I call you Sen?"  
  
That caught Chihiro's attention, "Sen? I almost forgot. They don't want me to remember anyone Sen knew, it's not real they say. Have you come to help me, get me out of the room?"  
  
"Yes I've come to help you Sen, but what room can you not get out of?" asked Kohaku happy he got through to her.  
  
"I know what they say about me, insane, coma, all of it, they don't know that the room has a window that lets me see everyone hear everyone that is around me but the room is always so black. They say if I forget I can leave."  
  
"Who is they?"  
  
"I shouldn't say, they say they are human doctors. But I know the truth they are angry spirits, angry that I fell in love with Kohaku. So they trapped me in this room." Chihiro said then she got a scared look on her face and she mumbled, "It is true... please don't hurt me anymore, I mean your doctors, doctors here to help me. Owww!"  
  
Kohaku was worried he put his hand on Chihiro's shoulder, she flinched. Kohaku quickly removed his hand a little blood seeped through Chihiro's shirt. Kohaku looked around but there was no one near him and Chihiro, not even a spirit. So who could have hurt her? He thought to himself. Could it be that she believes so much that she is trapped in that room that her mind makes the torture real?  
  
The bell rang, Chihiro got up and walked to class. Kohaku sat there for a second, if spirits were really involved in this then Kohaku had a bigger problem. Kohaku got up and dumped his uneaten food.  
  
"Hey Haku!" screamed Mai Lin after school, "Do you want to go to the roller rink with us tonight at 8 pm they have this teenage thing, where there isn't that much skating but more dancing, and really good music."  
  
"Sounds good, where is it?" said Kohaku.  
  
"Two blocks down on the right you can't miss it," replied Mai Lin, she turned around and went running off to her group of friends.  
  
Kohaku continued to walk in the opposite direction as Mai Lin, towards his home. Kohaku noticed that Chihiro was in front of him a ways, he ran up to Chihiro, "Hey Sen, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm going to go to bed right now," replied Chihiro not looking at him.  
  
"No, at 8 tonight?"  
  
"Nothing, we got no homework today."  
  
"Well do you want to go to this dance thing, I don't want to be the only new person there." Kohaku hoped that he was right in his assumption that Chihiro had never gone to this thing.  
  
"Your really going to help me, out of here?"  
  
"Yes Sen."  
  
"Then tonight at eight I can watch this dance through my window."  
  
Kohaku knew what she meant, she would go. But because of this thing, this spell, or illness she thought she would only be watching. "So I'll come to your house and pick you up at 7:30 ok?"  
  
Chihiro nodded, they had already walked to Chihiro's house. Chihiro opened the door, and walked in, she said nothing to Kohaku. Kohaku could hear what was going on inside the house.  
  
"How was school Honey?" asked Akio.  
  
"Good, I'm going to this dance thing at 7:30 pm ok?" replied Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku heard something drop and break, "A dance that sounds fun, are you going with anyone?" asked the shocked Yuuko.  
  
"Yeah, this nice boy who said he was going to help me. I'm tired I'm going to go to bed now," replied Chihiro before she shut her bedroom door. Yuuko and Akio were rejoicing there daughter seemed to be getting better. Kohaku smiled he had done it! Well she wasn't cured yet but she was well on her way. Kohaku walked back to his house he had to tell Mari that he was going out that night. 


	3. Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Dance  
  
Chihiro got up at 7 pm and changed into a black tank top and jeans. Chihiro put her hair up in a pony tail with the hair tie from Zeniiba, though she couldn't exactly at that point remember where she got the hair tie, It always made her feel better. When Chihiro was finished she noticed that the slash marks were visible, so Chihiro grabbed a button up t-shirt and put it on over her tank top, unbuttoned. Chihiro walked downstairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of bread and sat at the table to eat.  
  
The doorbell rang Yuuko answered it, "Hello."  
  
"Hello I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, Nigihayami, I told Chihiro that I would walk with her to the dance," said Kohaku. Kohaku hated being called Nigihayami, but he knew that Yuuko would recognize Kohaku, or Haku.  
  
"Oh, yes Chihiro didn't mention a boy, I'm Yuuko, Chihiro's mom. Please come in I don't think Chihiro is awake yet," replied Yuuko motioning Kohaku to come in, "Akio! Is Chihiro awake?"  
  
"I don't know why?" asked Akio, as he walked to the door.  
  
"Her friend is here," answered Yuuko.  
  
"Oh I'll go check, one minute," said Akio as he turned around to go upstairs and get Chihiro. Chihiro was standing behind him, "Oh honey you're here good. Your friend is here."  
  
Chihiro walked towards the door and Kohaku, Yuuko stopped her, "Where is this Dance?"  
  
Chihiro looked at Kohaku who answered, "At the roller rink downtown."  
  
"Ok, well have fun, and I expect there is an entry fee, so here this should be enough," said Yuuko handing Chihiro $20.  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro said bye to Akio and Yuuko, and started to walk downtown. "So Sen who is your shoulder, better? I mean it was bleeding earlier," asked Kohaku.  
  
"It's fine. How do you get in and out of this room?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"I don't know, magick maybe," replied Kohaku. That was the last thing either of them said for the whole walk to the roller rink.  
  
When they got to the roller rink they found out that younger teenagers could go from 6pm-10pm and the older ones could go 8pm-2am and that it cost $10 to get in. Mai Lin was waiting for Kohaku at the door, her face lit up when she saw him, but automatically went sour when she also saw Chihiro.  
  
"Hello Haku, find it all right?" asked Mai Lin. Chihiro was clinging to Kohaku's arm like when she first walked across the bridge in the Spirit World. She was beginning to wonder why she even came no one liked her here. Yes Chihiro wanted to get out of the dark room, but did she really want to enter a world where everyone thought she was crazy.  
  
"Yeah it was no problem," answered Kohaku, as he followed Mai Lin over to a table.  
  
"Well here let me introduce you to my gang, this is my little sister Ami, Kanako, Osonyo, Osonyo's boyfriend Yuya, Nasami, and Nasami's unofficial girlfriend Kimiko. You guys this is the new kid in my class, Haku," said Mai Lin.  
  
Everyone said hello to Kohaku as he and Chihiro sat down. No one said hello to Chihiro. Kohaku was beginning to think that he shouldn't have invited her, but he was hoping that this night would help her out of her room. Chihiro starred the same way she always did and the group was beginning to whisper. Kohaku didn't think that the whispers were going to help Chihiro, but no matter what anyone else said he was going to stick by her.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" said Kimiko standing up, "let's go dance." Everyone stood up following Kimiko into the rink, where all the skating had stopped and round table/chairs were placed on the floor so people could sit. Chihiro had loosened her grip on Kohaku's arm so Mai Lin took the opportunity to hold Kohaku back and talk to him alone. Chihiro didn't really notice, Kohaku figured 'they' were disapproving.  
  
"Why did you bring her? She is so off, a freak," asked Mai Lin angrily.  
  
"She is my friend, Mai Lin I thought she would have fun. This is a public place you never know she could have come here by herself if I didn't ask her to come," replied Kohaku.  
  
Mai Lin still angry retaliated, "She wouldn't have come, She doesn't talk to anyone, she has no friends."  
  
"I'm her friend and I hate to see her like this, I want to look in her eyes and see the Chihiro I knew."  
  
"You knew her before you came here?"  
  
"Yes, I saved her life when she was four and fell into a river. And then I remet her seven years ago. She is my best friend and I'm not going to leave her."  
  
"Well fine, she can hang, but I'm warning you no one is going to like this." Mai Lin walked quickly to her friends to tell them that Chihiro was going to be hanging with them that night because of Kohaku. Kohaku found Chihiro confused standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey Sen, sorry Mai Lin wanted to ask me something. Come on lets go over there with them," said Kohaku leading Chihiro to Mai Lin and the others.  
  
"I told them (a/n: aka 'they') that this was what normal kids do. But they aren't happy, I don't know why. There are shadows in the room now, not only darkness I can see shapes now, I think they are benches," replied Chihiro. She was talking when they reached Mai Lin and the others. Chihiro didn't notice that everyone was shocked to hear her speaking.  
  
The music was currently rap and half of the group was very unhappy about the music selection that night, so that was basically the topic of conversation, while Kimiko and Nasami danced. Until some pop rock, Good Charlotte, blared over the speaker and everyone got up to dance. Mai Lin pulled up Kohaku leaving Chihiro sitting against the wall. Kohaku was confused because, he had never really danced to this kind of music ever before, let alone heard it before.  
  
"Mai Lin I got to go home, its ten," said Ami stopping Mai Lin from trying to teach Kohaku how to dance. Mai Lin knew her parents still treated Ami like she was a baby and that she would have to walk Ami home.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back you guys, ten minutes tops," said Mai Lin to the group.  
  
"Hey I'll tag along I need some fresh air," said Kanako, as she followed Ami and Mai Lin out of the building. Kohaku was relieved that he no longer had to dance, and he sat next to Chihiro.  
  
Yuya and Nasami quickly came over and motioned Kohaku to follow. Kohaku sighed and followed the two boys.  
  
"Hey Haku don't listen to Mai Lin, she is just jealous of Chihiro." Said Nasami.  
  
"Yeah we have no problem with her, we just don't normally hang with her, rumors and all. Well I talked to Osonyo, and told her to be nice to Chihiro and Nasami talked to Kimiko." Added Yuya.  
  
"Question though, how can you stand her? I mean the way she always just stares, never talks and the way she clings to your arm. I find it annoying and eerie. I did hear what you said to Mai Lin, but I still don't understand," asked Nasami.  
  
"Well I tried for seven years to come here and find her, and well I guess I love her, even if she was really as insane as everyone thinks, I would still love her," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Don't tell Mai Lin that, she'll freak," replied Yuya, "Hey look, see we told you. The girls are trying to get Chihiro to dance." Nasami and Kohaku looked over Kimiko and Osonyo had pulled Chihiro up off the floor and started to dance.  
  
"And It worked! I'm amazed," said Nasami as he walked back over to where the girl's were dancing. Kohaku Sat down against the wall, he watched Chihiro dance she was as bad as he was but it looked like she was having fun. Kohaku was glad that Nasami and Yuya understood that he wanted Chihiro to be better and they were even helping him. The music changed to a slower beat and Osonyo grabbed Yuya for a dance. Nasami motioned Kohaku to stand up, he did but he didn't know why.  
  
Kimiko gave Chihiro a little push towards Kohaku, "Dance," Kimiko said as she took Nasami's hand and started to dance. Both Chihiro and Kohaku looked at the others for a second.  
  
The Kohaku asked, "Well do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure," Chihiro replied.  
  
"Was your back hurt by them? Will it hurt if I put my hands on your back?" asked Kohaku as he stepped closer to Chihiro. Chihiro shook her head, they danced.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" asked Chihiro while they danced.  
  
Kohaku didn't know what to say. If he should say its me its me Kohaku, because I love you and don't want you to forget me, or should he lie? "Because I know how you feel, I was trapped in a place for seven years, and couldn't be with the girl I love."  
  
"Then why are you here with me?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Because I know that your Kohaku would never want to see you like this."  
  
"Yes your right. Thank you."  
  
Yuya and Osonyo came closer to Chihiro and Kohaku, "Keep her close Haku, for her sake," said Yuya looking over Kohaku's shoulder. Kohaku slowly looked over his shoulder Mai Lin was starring at them with green eyes.  
  
"I don't like her she reminds me of them," whispered Chihiro.  
  
"She really isn't that bad of a person, It's just that Mai Lin is second best in her class next to Chihiro, and the boy she likes, loves Chihiro," added Osonyo.  
  
The music changed again, Kohaku still held Chihiro. He looked at the clock, it read 11pm Mai Lin must have been there for quite awhile. Kohaku wonder why she hadn't approached them earlier. Kohaku's lost his train of thought when Chihiro's stomach growled.  
  
"Come we'll get something to eat," said Kohaku grabbing Chihiro's hand and bring her over to the food stand.  
  
"I'm not hungry," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Yes you are, I heard your stomach," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Hey were are you two going?" asked Kimiko.  
  
"To get something to eat," answered Kohaku.  
  
"We'll all chip in a buck and buy a large pizza," said Nasami, "Yuya! Pizza!"  
  
Kimiko noticed Mai Lin and Kanako, "Hey you two were going to buy pizza." Everyone, including Mai Lin walked over to the food stand Nasami ordered two large pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of coke with eight glasses. They all sat down at the table they were sitting at, at the beginning of the night.  
  
Kanako commented, "Pizza at 11:30 pm, just a light midnight snack?"  
  
"I usually eat at this time," said Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah me too," added Kohaku.  
  
"My mother doesn't know, but my 'midnight snack' is usually half of the left overs," said Osonyo with a big smile. The pizza came to the table and everyone grabbed a slice, the waitress handed Yuya the bill.  
  
"24 even, that's three dollars a piece," said Yuya to the group. Everyone took out three dollars and handed it to the waitress. "So what is everyone doing after graduation?" asked Yuya between bites.  
  
"RELAXING!" said Nasami with a grin.  
  
"Guys!" said Mai Lin shaking her head, "Me, I'm moving to Tokyo for collage."  
  
"Of course Tokyo Mai Lin your like the best in your class." Said Kanako.  
  
"Well not quite," replied Mai Lin shooting a nasty look at Chihiro.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right," said Yuya, "and what are you two doing?"  
  
"I don't know this is only my first day of school ever and Yu-Baaba still has my contract, so I'll probably just go back to Aburaya and work, after I find Sen of course," replied Kohaku. Chihiro was staring at him she recognized the names he had mentioned.  
  
Everyone was looking at Chihiro for an answer, "I'm going to wait for Haku to keep his promise, like I've been waiting."  
  
"Haku? But he's....." began Kimiko. Kohaku shook his head, Kimiko didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Owww!" Chihiro cried she leaned forward, there was a big bloody gash down her back.  
  
Kohaku whispered, "Them?"  
  
"Maybe, but it was her (a/n: her is referring to Mai Lin)," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Ouch! How did that happen?" asked Kimiko.  
  
"Look there is a piece of broken glass," exclaimed Kanako, picking up a bloody piece of glass.  
  
"That looks bad, maybe you should go home," suggested Mai Lin.  
  
"No! It just needs to be cleaned," answered Chihiro, getting up from the table and walking to the bathroom Osonyo followed to help her.  
  
"Hey man," said Nasami to Kohaku, "I'm sorry, Chihiro is really cool, not much of a talker though."  
  
"Yeah Haku, she is that Sen girl your looking for isn't she?" asked Kimiko, Kohaku nodded, "Then why doesn't she recognize you? Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Because of whatever made her this way, not a disease, but some sort of magick, evil magick," answered Kohaku. Everyone looked confused Nasami was just about to ask Kohaku another question when Mai Lin fainted.  
  
"Oh my god, Mai Lin! What happened?" asked Kanako.  
  
"I don't know maybe she ate to much pizza," answered Nasami.  
  
"No she only ate one bite I'm going to get one of the security guards," said Kimiko, as she got up and left.  
  
They heard a scream from the direction of the girls bathroom, "Osonyo!" screamed Yuya, after he recognized the scream. Everyone except Kanako got up, Nasami went to get another security guard. Yuya ran into the girls bathroom not even thinking followed by Kohaku.  
  
They found Osonyo and Chihiro on the floor, Osonyo looked alright and was still conscious. While Chihiro on the other hand was very beat up and unconscious in Osonyo's lap. "What happened?!" asked Kohaku.  
  
The Security guard ran in followed by Nasami. Osonyo answered, "I don't know what happened I was helping Chihiro wash the blood off, from when she cut herself on the glass. When a person dressed all in black, pushed me into the wall, grabbed Chihiro and beat her up, I was so scared that I screamed, then he...she...it(?) just disappeared."  
  
The security guard quickly phoned the ambulance, which was already on its way because of Mai Lin. All eight kids went with the ambulance because they were all witnesses or victims to what had happened that night. 


	4. Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Hospital  
  
In the Ambulance everyone's parents were telephoned, they were going to the same hospital that Chihiro had gone to a few days before, and were Osonyo's father worked. In the Ambulance Mai Lin's blood was tested and came up positive for Diabetes. Mai Lin previously didn't know, and the bite of pizza and soda was just too much this time.  
  
At the hospital the police took every conscious persons statement, Osonyo had to tell what happened a few times. Osonyo's father was the first free doctor, and the first doctor to look at Chihiro and Osonyo. Judging by the gash on Osonyo's head(from when she was thrown into the wall), and the strangle marks and scratches on Chihiro's back (impossible to self inflict). A third party most have come in, like Osonyo had said, and he probably thought that when he threw Osonyo, she was unconscious, and that is why Chihiro was more beat up.  
  
Chihiro's parents were outside of Mai Lin's and Chihiro's room getting told what had happened to Chihiro that night, and being asked if they knew anyone who might have wanted to hurt Chihiro. Kohaku was sitting next to Chihiro's bed, in the next bed over Mai Lin, who had already woke up was telling a doctor and police man what had happened to her.  
  
Kohaku recognized the doctor who walked in the room and over to Chihiro, he was the same doctor from a few nights before. He looked at Chihiro and then he frantically started checking her pulse and all her wounds(excluding back wounds). "I should have prescribed her something! I didn't think she was dangerous!" the doctor said quickly writing up a prescription for Chihiro, "Well we can't have this happen again, so I'll prescribe...."  
  
"Nothing! These aren't self inflicted wounds, she isn't suicidal!" yelled Kohaku at the doctor.  
  
"So then who did this? You?" asked the doctor.  
  
Osonyo noticed what the doctor was trying to do, she stopped talking to the police and ran over to help defend Chihiro, and Kohaku, "Hey, hey! He's telling the truth he wasn't even in the GIRLS bathroom when WE were ATTACHED! If you look at her back you will see her original accidental cut covered with the ones she got when we were attached. My father already has looked at her and concluded that neither Chihiro or I made the marks on Chihiro, or gave me this cut. Chihiro is not depressed, because would a depressed person go to the roller rink on a Friday, hanging out with seven other people, dancing, and talking? I don't think so and if you so much as lift that pen to write another letter I'll tell my mother who is on the Medical bored and is completely against, such subscriptions! "  
  
The doctor looked baffled, Osonyo's father was right behind Osonyo, "She is right I don't know why they called you in here, but Chihiro Ogino is my patient now."  
  
"Her mother brought her to me because she was depressed," replied the doctor.  
  
"Well she isn't she is just shy and nocturnal (stays awake at night), her boyfriend here can confirm," said Osonyo's father. The doctor stormed out of the room as Chihiro's parents walked in.  
  
"Where is Chihiro's doctor leaving?" asked Yuuko.  
  
"He tried to give her a false diagnosis, I'm her new doctor Dr.Tsumi," said Dr.Tsumi shaking Akio's hand, "Chihiro is a friend of my daughter Osonyo, who was in the bathroom when Chihiro was attached."  
  
Mari ran into the hospital room, they hadn't told her anything except that she had to come. Mari came so late because she had to find a babysitter for Toshihiro. "Haku! Your alright, They didn't tell me anything, just that I had to come," said Mari while catching her breath, "Oh no! Is this your friend you're looking for?"  
  
Kohaku nodded his head sadly. Yuuko stared at him, "Haku?...Haku?... you... your real? I don't want you near my daughter!"  
  
"Mrs. Ogino, what are you talking about?" asked Dr. Tsumi.  
  
"When we first moved here, all Chihiro could talk about was Spirits, and HAKU, and then she turned all depressed, stopped eating and sleeping in the day. If he is a real person it is HIS fault that she is like this!" replied Yuuko.  
  
Osonyo interrupted, "I never saw your daughter speak, or see her do anything but go to school and go home. But since Haku came she speaks, and she hung out with us for the whole night. Your daughter is really cool, just a little shy. If Haku did anything it was make her better not worse, and love her! And one more thing if she talked about him then that means she loves him."  
  
"Osonyo, come on take a break I think Haku can defend himself this time. Anyways its late we should all go home to bed," said Yuya as he grabbed Osonyo's hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Yes he is right it is very late, and visiting hours are over with, you should all go home now," said Dr. Tsumi.  
  
"I'm not leaving my daughter," said Yuuko.  
  
"Well you have to, It will be best for both of you. You can come back tomorrow at 10 am," replied Dr. Tsumi as Akio took Yuuko by the arm and took her out of the room. Kohaku stood up and started to walk towards the door, "Wait Haku I want to speak to you."  
  
"Yes," replied Kohaku walking back to Dr. Tsumi.  
  
"I want you to tell me what is wrong with Chihiro."  
  
"But why? What do I know?"  
  
"You Haku know what is wrong with her, so enlighten me over spirits and what's wrong with her. I'm a doctor I know humans, I smell them every day, I personally don't find it repulsive. But you my boy have no smell, and Chihiro's is weak."  
  
Kohaku looked surprised at what Dr. Tsumi had said. Kohaku knew that spirits could smell the human smell but humans smelling the lack of smell, Kohaku never knew. Kohaku sighed, he was caught, he began to tell Dr. Tsumi about everything involving Chihiro, he brushed over many parts, the more life threatening.  
  
Dr. Tsumi listened with great interest, when Kohaku was finished he said, "Well yes I understand, I wont tell anyone, see my family for generations have passed down stories of spirits and dragons, the smell was just always part of it so when Mrs. Ogino said 'spirits' I remembered the stories. I'm sad to say though my wife is completely against the idea of spirits and Osonyo will never hear the stories. See Haku, this is Chihiro's first Cat scan it reads Coma, and this is her Cat scan from today it reads almost normal, but now she should be reading one night before coma. Your helping her, you really are, and you're the only one who can. I can keep her from being in a coma, but its you who can get the Cat scan to say healthy. Usually I wouldn't suggest to go against a mothers wishes, but stay close to her. Now go home, and don't return till 10:30 pm tomorrow night Chihiro's parents will be here from ten to ten I suppose."  
  
Kohaku nodded and walked out of the door. He was glad that it was a Saturday, normally he doesn't sleep to much, but Friday was to stressful to keep his eyes open too much longer.  
  
----------  
  
The next morning Yuuko and Akio arrived promptly at 10 am at the hospital. Chihiro was still unconscious, she almost slipped into a coma a few times. Yuuko and Akio barely left Chihiro's side, the same with Dr. Tsumi. Dr. Tsumi had no other pressing patients at the moment and could care to Chihiro all day. Especially while Chihiro's old doctor took up all the new patients, he was mad about the accusation that he falsely prescribed Chihiro and he didn't want to have to face the medical bored.  
  
At 10:30 sharp Kohaku walked in he brought with him a bouquet of flowers for Chihiro, he remembered that she got a bouquet for a going away present from a friend, when she moved. The bouquet was of the same flowers that were in the garden of Aburaya, Kohaku also hoped it would help her remember, when she woke up.  
  
Dr.Tsumi had the night shift that Saturday night and had to make rounds at around midnight. He left Chihiro's room after checking her stats. Kohaku sat in the chair beside Chihiro's bed holding her hand. Kohaku was trying to figure out the connection with Chihiro's imprisonment, Spirits, the attach, and Mai Lin. Kohaku's head rest on Chihiro's bed and he shut his eyes while he thought what he should do next.  
  
Kohaku was half asleep when someone tapped him on the shoulder, "It is benches and I can see two outlines of doors, but I don't know if they are real or not. I have a splitting headache, and my back hurts really bad do you know why?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Your awake? Sen your awake! Umm... Osonyo and you were attached in the girls bathroom at the roller rink you've been unconscious for a day now. And that's good the benches and everything," replied Kohaku. He looked around he didn't want to leave Chihiro alone in the hospital room so he pushed the call button. One minute thirty seconds later Dr.Tsumi ran in.  
  
"Haku, what's wrong!? Is she alright?" asked Dr.Tsumi.  
  
"She is awake," replied Kohaku. Dr.Tsumi looked over all the machines that were hooked to Chihiro and all he cuts and bruises.  
  
"This is good, very good. I must call her parents, Chihiro Haku was never here, and now he has to leave," said Dr. Tsumi.  
  
Kohaku understood, he stood up, "I'm glad your better Sen, I hope you like the flowers." Kohaku walked out of the room.  
  
"A bouquet, as a get well present not as depressing, Thank You," said Chihiro to Kohaku's back.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro's parents came in ten minutes later, they were so very happy that Chihiro was awake. Chihiro just wanted to go home but Dr.Tsumi said she couldn't until Sunday afternoon, a little over twelve hours to make sure that Chihiro's was healthy enough to go home. A third cat scan showed that Chihiro was only three steps away from being 100% healthy in her brain( not that she was unhealthy but saying that she was in a coma when she wasn't isn't healthy). 


	5. Sunday and Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: sorry for the mix up and sticking chapter 5 and 6 together.  
  
~Na  
  
Chapter 5: Sunday and Monday  
  
The doorbell rang, "Haku can you get the door? It's Toshihiro's bedtime," asked Mari. Kohaku walked downstairs and to the front door, it was 9:30pm Kohaku was wondering who would be coming by at this time at night. Kohaku opened the door.  
  
"Hello... Dr Tsumi told me where you lived, would you like to go for a walk with me?" said Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah. Mari I'm going for a walk with a friend of mine!" yelled Kohaku up the stairs the Mari, Kohaku got a quick 'ok' for a reply as he closed the door behind him. Chihiro led the way back to her house but took an unexpected turn down a side road into the woods.  
  
"I didn't even know you got out of the hospital," said Kohaku after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah 4:30 this afternoon," replied Chihiro.  
  
"So your parents let you go for a walk alone, so soon after you got out of the hospital?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"No, When I got home I went to bed and woke up like normal. My parents know that if I have very important work, when I go downstairs to get something to eat I'll tell them, 'I don't want to be bothered,' then I'll lock my door and blare the music. And sometimes I use the time to climb out the window and go for a walk, my parents never know."  
  
"Smart, so today you wanted company?"  
  
"Who are you? And today I want the truth, you look so familiar but I just can't seem to remember. When I remembered Haku's real name it was only because I rode on his back again. So please tell me, or give me a hint."  
  
"Sen, I mean Chihiro it's me Haku, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," answered Kohaku, he could tell Chihiro wanted to believe him but couldn't for some reason. "When you were four you fell into my river after your little pink shoe, I saved you. You saved my life at Aburaya when I stole Zeniiba's magick seal."  
  
Kohaku took a step back and changed into a dragon. Chihiro smiled and ran towards him, there was tears in her eyes, "Kohaku, Oh they said you didn't exist that I was crazy they beat me...." Cried Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku changed back into human form and held Chihiro close to him, "I know, but it will be alright now, I'm here."  
  
"Kohaku they are still in my head, but I can see the room there are two doors, but which one Kohaku?"  
  
"Well which one feel's right?"  
  
"If I face this way the one in front of me it smells like you, feels like you."  
  
Kohaku looked the way Chihiro was facing, he hadn't noticed before but they where right in front of the red building. Kohaku never really paid attention before, but now he remembered. The room before the Spirit world was filled with benches and had only two doors. Something had made Chihiro a doppelganger! (a/n: Doppelganger means: A spiritual or ghostly double or counterpart; esp., an apparitional double of a living person; a cowalker. (definition found at dictionary.com)(original German word: Doppelgänger. In phonetic: Doppelgaenger (German meaning is different from the English)) Can be created when a person wants to finish something or return, but can't, and are still living.) Kohaku didn't know how anything could create a doppelganger, but it was the only explanation, that Chihiro wanted to go back so much that a doppelganger was created and then something trapped the doppelganger in the tunnel. And since the doppelganger was in stress it tried to get away and back to Chihiro to make one person, but couldn't and only linked the minds, into a coma like state. It wasn't that Kohaku was breaking the hold of the doppelganger but of its capturer. The thing that Kohaku really didn't understand was why Chihiro would have made a doppelganger so soon after she left and who trapped it.  
  
"Come on Chihiro, we are going to get you out of that room," said Kohaku holding Chihiro's hand and walking to the tunnel. Chihiro walked willingly, Well at least she isn't kicking and screaming and she will be happy once she is in the Spirit world, thought Kohaku, so I'm not exactly breaking my promise to Rin.  
  
As they walked through the tunnel, he could see up ahead Chihiro starring at the doorway to the Spirit world, but it was only the Doppelganger, a ten year old Chihiro. Neither the doppelganger or Chihiro noticed each other, they were both to wrapped up in what they were thinking. As Chihiro walked by the doppelganger, it disappeared. The second the doppelganger was 'gone' Chihiro seemed to wake up, "No, no you said out but now it... it feels more encompassing!" exclaimed Chihiro.  
  
"We are almost out, see the door? The door..."  
  
"To the Spirit world, Kohaku I remember everything now, those spirits made me forget, but now I remember. And you came for me, you actually came for me!"  
  
"I promised Chihiro, and I love you, you never break promises to someone you love. I only wish I could have come sooner."  
  
"Better seven years then never," Chihiro laughed. Chihiro was all better now, except Kohaku could tell she was scared of these spirits who had tortured her for seven years. They walked out of the tunnel the water was at full depth, Kohaku changed into a dragon and Chihiro climbed on his back. Kohaku quickly flew across the water and landed behind a building. Chihiro got off and Kohaku changed back, Chihiro clung to his arm, it wasn't that she was scared of the spirits she just didn't want to lose Kohaku.  
  
They walked through the streets, at the bridge Kohaku was going to tell Chihiro to hold her breath but he heard her take a deep breath, so Kohaku just continued to walk across the bridge. On the other side Chihiro took a deep breath and whispered, "I did it this time."  
  
"Yes you did very well Chihiro," answered Kohaku, he felt like he was twelve again and Chihiro was ten.  
  
They walked down the steps and into the boiler room, "Yes, what do you want?" asked Kamajii, he hadn't noticed that it was Kohaku and Chihiro who had walked in.  
  
"I need a job!" said Chihiro.  
  
Kamajii's head jerked up, "Sen! Oh good, Haku brought you home. Are you sure you want a job here?"  
  
"Yes I am Kamajii," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Very well then Haku can you bring her to Yu-Baaba, she is my granddaughter. And put this on Sen," said Kamajii throwing a cape at Chihiro, it was so no one would notice her or the smell. Chihiro put on the cape and nodded at Kamajii as she followed Kohaku out the door.  
  
Chihiro followed Kohaku closely, but not clinging, Chihiro had realized how childish she had acted earlier and now she had straitened up to act seventeen. Chihiro and Kohaku got a couple odd looks from a few of the workers Kohaku told them "A new one, for Yu-Baaba." A few workers grumbled. Kohaku picked up his meal of rice and ate half of it, and handed it to Chihiro to eat so she wouldn't disappear.  
  
It wasn't long till they were in front of Yu-Baaba's door, "Wait for me to come back out, ok?" said Kohaku, Chihiro nodded.  
  
Kohaku opened the door and walked in, Chihiro heard Yu-Baaba, "Didn't find her? Well you can have you job back. Leave! I don't need you right now, I'll call you if I have something for you to do."  
  
Kohaku replied, "Thank You." A few seconds later Kohaku walked out of the door, "give it five minutes or so before you go in."  
  
"Ok," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Are you sure you want to get your job back?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Why did you bring me back here anyways?"  
  
"Because I love you," Kohaku moved closer to Chihiro and held her, he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
Chihiro pulled away, before he kissed her, "And?"  
  
"And when you said there was two doors I realized that you were trapped in the tunnel and you said you wanted to go out this door and not to the human world."  
  
Chihiro smiled, "Good, thinking. I hated the human world even before I was trapped. I think the only reason I wanted to ever go back was because my parents were pigs." Chihiro kissed Kohaku, after a minute Chihiro pulled away, "I love you too, Kohaku." Chihiro gave him a little pack and walked into Yu-Baaba's room.  
  
Yu-Baaba's head shot up, she smelled human. "Oh that's why he is back, your also back, well you can't have your job back!"  
  
"Can you please just give me a job?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But you promised to give a job to whoever asks for one!"  
  
"This is different your asking for your job BACK."  
  
"It's the same Yu-Baaba, just give me back my job so I can pay off my debt to Aburaya."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sen! Your back!" interrupted Bou giving Chihiro a bear hug.  
  
"Sweetie mommy is trying to make her leave, please go back to your room," said Yu-Baaba in her motherly voice.  
  
"You know if Sen goes, so will Haku," simply said Bou as he walked back to his room.  
  
"Err.... He is to smart for his own good, Fine you can have your job back," replied Yu-Baaba as the contract flew to Chihiro. Chihiro barely finished writing her name when Yu-Baaba made the contract fly back to her. "Well you know the drill Sen," said Yu-Baaba as she lifted the letters off the paper, "Haku!"  
  
Kohaku walked in, "Yes Yu-Baaba."  
  
"Don't act like that I know you brought her here, so now you can bring her to Aniyaku," angrily said Yu-Baaba.  
  
----------  
  
Yu-Baaba sat at her desk, she thought. Yu-Baaba couldn't believe that she had Sen reemployed at Aburaya. Yu-Baaba never wanted to see Sen again, and she was very surprised to see that Haku let Sen get her job back, let alone come back to the Spirit world. Yu-Baaba knew that there was a third party in all of this, and Yu-Baaba would 'push Sen in the middle' trapping her with only one way out, Haku. Haku, Yu-Baaba needed him, he was nonexpendable, but Sen, Sen on the other hand was very much expendable. 


	6. Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: sorry for the mix up and sticking chapter 5 and 6 together.  
  
~Na  
  
Chapter 6: Work  
  
After Chihiro closed Yu-Baaba's door Kohaku put his arm around Chihiro. Chihiro stepped away from him and then she got closer and held his hand, "Haku, you know I love you, but we're both back to work, and can't act like we aren't. Do you really want everyone to know?"  
  
"Chi..." began Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro interrupted, "Kohaku, work, your Haku and I'm Sen. I don't want to remember my name, I don't want to go back. So please don't tell me my real name unless I ever want to go back or leave Aburaya."  
  
"Sen...." Haku trailed off.  
  
"I know, you waited, I waited so long for you to keep your promise. When you found me I was trapped, but you saved me brought me back home. I'm no longer trapped, no longer ten, I'm a big girl and I don't need your protection. If it sounds like I don't love you or something, don't worry I love you with all my heart, and I'll never truly let go. We have time, our whole lives, the whole of our long lives together," said Sen holding Haku's hand tightly. Haku nodded and led the way down to where Aniyaku, Chihiyaku, and the rest of the worker would be.  
  
----------  
  
A shadowy figure watched Sen and Haku walk away, "Protection.... Oh yes Sen you'll need his protection and much, much more. Long lives together? Together six feet under if I have anything to say about it. And trust me Sen I do... I do."  
  
----------  
  
Haku walked in the room, everyone was just finishing up work. Rin glared at Haku. "Aniyaku, you have a new worker, she'll be working with Rin," said Haku, Sen was hiding behind Haku no one had really noticed who she really was.  
  
"Oh great, and does she have a name, or even a body?" asked Rin rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes she has both, Sen..." replied Haku stepping to the right revealing Sen. It was harder to face everyone, then Sen had thought, she just wanted to hide behind Haku, but Sen didn't, she walked towards Rin.  
  
"But she'll stink up the place!" said one of the Yunas.  
  
"And I'm not going through this again, you'll forget all about it tomorrow," bitterly replied Haku, he turned and left the room.  
  
Rin grabbed Sen's hand and dragged her to the woman's sleeping quarters. "I can't believe it Sen! Your back! Why?"  
  
Sen laughed, "Why, well first of all I hate the human world, someone trapped part me in a tunnel and everyone thought I was crazy, I was beaten by my capturers and by something else, Haku saved me the only way he could by bringing me back, and I love Haku and don't want to leave him again."  
  
Rin starred at Sen for a minute then hugged her, "I thought you were happy, I believed you were happy I never thought that it could have been that bad."  
  
"Don't worry I'm happy now," said Sen.  
  
"Well good, good. You need a uniform, let's see your not really that puny now," Rin riffled through the closet and pulled out an apron, shirt and pants, "And Haku? Did he ask you to marry him or anything, will you be leaving work early or something to be with him?"  
  
Sen lowered her head, "No."  
  
Rin quickly looked at Sen she looked sad, "Kamajii had said that you two loved each other, you said you love him. Does he not love you?"  
  
"No, he loves me. I just said that we shouldn't have the whole of Aburaya knowing, and that we were working. He tried to kiss me.... It was to soon for something like that, I had gone through a lot. I know in the end I was the one who kissed him, but afterwards I knew it was to soon. It seemed he only wanted a more sexual relationship," replied Sen.  
  
"He went through a lot as well Sen, I don't think he wants only a sexual relationship. Just a temporary weak point in his mind, he is a guy after all they all have them, when they haven't been with their love for a long time. Come on we'll go to sleep and tomorrow you'll see it'll be much better." Rin and Sen took out their bed rolls and laid down to go to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Haku and the Kashira watched as Yu-Baaba changed into a bird and flew off into the sunset followed by the Yu-Bird who had refused to change back to it's original form, after Zeniiba's spell, in the beginning. But Yu- Baaba had forced the change upon it.  
  
Yu-Baaba who hadn't expected Haku to return, or at least not so soon, had no work for him that day. Haku thought that he would go flying, but he didn't feel like it. Haku lazily walked to his room and laid down, he wasn't tired either.  
  
----------  
  
Sen slept, a peaceful sleep the first time in so many years she had a good sleep with good dreams. No more cobwebs or darkness, no more torture or lies. Yes Sen would be scrubbing sludgy tubs for the rest of her life, but in a strange way the idea of that fact made Sen happy. Sen looked at herself no more as human, but as a spirit. Humans had given her almost nothing, lies, and false accusations, and a small amount of friendship and kindness that Sen only knew for a few hours. Spirits on the other hand taught Sen, to live, to love, to work, gave her a job and a home treating her as if she were an adult, didn't spoil her, helped her, didn't help her, gave her all and nothing. The way life should be thought Sen as she slept.  
  
Sen woke up incredible early for work but really late human standards. The Sun was high in the sky, Sen got dressed and rolled her bed up. She walked out onto the balcony. The water glistened and the wind played with her hair, she had lost the hair tie from Zeniiba at the hospital or at the roller rink. Sen didn't know exactly where because she was unconscious at the time.  
  
It was such a nice day that Sen sneaked out of the woman's sleeping quarters, and walked down to the boiler room. When Sen walked in Kamajii was sleeping, she sneaked by Kamajii seemingly unnoticed. Although Sen was noticed by the Susuwatari. Just as Sen was about to walk out of the boiler room door she heard Kamajii get up, "Sen? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me," replied Sen.  
  
"Where are you going in the middle of the day? Your not running away are you?" asked Kamajii sleepily.  
  
"No I'm not Kamajii, I couldn't sleep anymore, so I'm going to go for a walk," Sen replied.  
  
Kamajii laid back down, "Sounds nice, don't go near those pigs though...Good night."  
  
"I wont, sleep tight Kamajii, pleasant dreams," whispered Sen to the almost sleeping Kamajii, as she walked out the door. The Sun was warm, and the stairs up to the garden still steep and creaky, more so in the heat of the day.  
  
At the top of the stairs Chihiro looked around at the garden it was beautiful, "Why did I ever leave?" Sen asked herself, "Oh yes I remember I was a stupid ten year old, who's parents were pigs." She walked into the garden where Haku had given her the food that first morning, this time there was no one there.  
  
----------  
  
"Was? Your still stupid Sen, and your just as much of a pig as your parents. Your alone Sen, all alone, no one really loves you, no one...no one..." whispered the shadowy figure as Sen walked by him. The shadowy figure chuckled, "And no one can save you now, your mine!" Sen still didn't notice the shadowy figure, she just stood there looking at the flowers.  
  
The shadowy figure raised a weapon to strike Sen, Stop! the Shadowy figure heard in his head.  
  
Why? he answered.  
  
You must kill her in front of Haku, break his heart.  
  
Girls and dramatics, fine! he grumbled.  
  
Guys and not thinking, going only for the kill. Joshua you must plan things out properly.  
  
Why do you call me that?  
  
Fine! Youzaburou Pa-ka Pen Po-ri ,Joshua means saver, ironic isn't it, I love irony.  
  
Ok Edisu Dominika Maiya Lina Junnosuke, then your Sibliy irony right?(a/n: Sibliy means Friendly.)  
  
Fine! Just don't kill her YET, wait till Haku is around. Joshua sighed and withdrew his weapon.  
  
"Yeah and to think it was Sibliy who saved her life... for the time being," Joshua grumbled and faded away.  
  
----------  
  
Sen walked over to the bridge, she sat on the railing, and hung her feet over the edge the train went under the bridge. Sen was drifting into a sleep when Haku walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
"Here I thought, you might need these," said Haku handing Sen her clothes.  
  
"You saved my clothes, that is very nice, but I plan on not using them ever again," replied Sen taking the clothes and looking through them.  
  
"Well you never know."  
  
"Haku, I know you don't approve of my decision..."  
  
"It's not that I disapprove."  
  
"Haku, I'll make you feel better. Your name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, Kohaku. And my name is Chihiro Ogino, Yu-Baaba's spell didn't work or something because I still remember."  
  
"Well that is good, not for Yu-Baaba, but for you."  
  
Chihiro held out the clothes to Kohaku, "Here you keep them, or burn them, I don't care."  
  
Kohaku took the clothes, a small hair tie fell on the bridge, "Your hair tie from Zeniiba." Kohaku picked it up and handed it to Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro took the hair tie and put her hair up in a ponytail, "I was wondering where that was." Chihiro yawned.  
  
"Your tired, you should go back to bed, you know Chihiyaku he'll give you a big job tonight."  
  
"I don't want to go back yet, it is so nice out here," replied Chihiro, she scooted closer to Kohaku and laid her head on his shoulder. Kohaku put his arm around her and held her. They watched the water drift below them.  
  
----------  
  
Joshua snuck up behind them weapon drawn, Stop! I want to see how this all plays out, let them forget us. said Sibliy.  
  
First you don't want them together, and now you do, make up your mind Sibliy, replied Joshua. Then Joshua got an idea he put away his weapon and walked up so he was only a few inches from Chihiro. Neither Chihiro or Kohaku noticed him.  
  
What are you doing Joshua? asked Sibliy.  
  
Seeing how THIS plays out...  
  
----------  
  
The wind picked up, Chihiro slipped, Chihiro fell down toward the water. Chihiro plunged into the blue water closely followed by the dragon Kohaku who was only seconds from catching her before she hit the water. Since Chihiro was rather high up when she fell she sunk, way down to the bottom of the lake(not as deep as the water would be at night). Kohaku grabbed Chihiro and quickly brought her to dry land.  
  
Chihiro coughed up a lot of water, "I can't believe I slipped I'm such a klutz."  
  
"Luckily I was around," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah I guess I still need you to protect me," laughed Chihiro.  
  
"No you were right the first time, this wasn't protection this was me saving you because I wouldn't be able to live without you."  
  
"I don't see the difference."  
  
-----------  
  
Joshua looked disgusted, And the point of that was? asked Sibliy.  
  
To see if he would save her, if she would live, and to piss you off, replied Joshua.  
  
Do I sound pissed? asked Sibliy.  
  
Joshua laughed, Nope, so my main objective was completed successfully, I only wish that my second, Sen dying, was also successful, but can't complain, right?  
  
Joshua you're an idiot.  
  
Really? Now I see it the other way around. So Sibliy I'll play your game but I'll kill, when I want to. Unless you want to come here and do it, but in the mean time, stay out of my head!  
  
----------  
  
"Everyone will be getting up soon, we should go back inside," said Kohaku, helping Chihiro stand up.  
  
"Yeah your right," replied Chihiro, walking towards Aburaya, Kohaku's hand in hers.  
  
Inside Kohaku and Chihiro parted. Chihiro ran up to the woman's sleeping quarters, she had to change out of her wet clothes. Chihiro was half dressed when everyone woke up, Rin gave Chihiro a questioning look when she noticed the wet uniform.  
  
Everyone picked up their sleeping stuff and got ready to clean the floors. Chihiro couldn't tell if she was doing better or worse then the first time she was there. Seven years was really a long time to go with out much exercise, seventeen years was really to long. Chihiro told herself, tomorrow she would do better, and if not the next tomorrow.  
  
"Rin! Sen! You two have the big tub today," said Chihiyaku.  
  
"Err... not that I'm not happy that your back Sen, but it is just that the big tub hasn't been used since you were here the last time," said Rin to Chihiro as she handed her the water bucket, "You know what to do."  
  
Chihiro almost dropped the water bucket it seemed heavier then when she was ten, but she dragged it to the door. It was a hot and humid night and the door stuck as Chihiro yanked on it. The door squeaked open and Chihiro dumped the water out with great difficulty.  
  
Chihiro walked to the big tub, she could tell that it hadn't been used for seven years, there was still a bicycle and other junk on the floor, although it was obvious there was a weak attempted to clean it all up.  
  
Rin walked in with two bowls of rice, "I can't wait to see the inside of that tub," Rin grimaced. They ate their breakfast quickly, then removed the junk and swept the floor. Sen stepped into the and began to scrub.  
  
----------  
  
Joshua, god damn it talk to me! said Sibliy.  
  
I thought I told you stay out of my head! angrily replied Joshua.  
  
I'm just telling you I'm going to the Spirit World, I want a closer look at Sen and Haku, quickly said Sibliy.  
  
You can't do that your human.  
  
Three fourths human thank you very much.  
  
Yeah, yeah I never understood how a third generation spirit could have your mental powers and your appearance altering abilities.  
  
Well you'll be happy I'm going in my true form, by the name Edisu.  
  
How many people actually have seen your true form?  
  
My grandfather of course, I wasn't even born in my real form, only my grandfather could tell. But now my abilities are so good even he can't tell, no spirit can.  
  
And that sickness of yours?  
  
Forget about it!  
  
Fine Sibliy, I'm just concerned.  
  
The hell you are! While I'm at Aburaya you can't kill Sen and Haku.  
  
Oh I see you're going to kill them.  
  
You know I could never kill anyone...  
  
Poison?  
  
Hey, hey that's a completely different thing, I was five and he was still alive a month after I moved. Slow poison, the best, and he disserved it.  
  
Only one guy Sibliy? Come on.  
  
It's not my fault that police never suspect the child who moved away one month before they died, and by then the poison I used looked like a Heroin overdose, not murder.  
  
Magickly made poison I assume, smart for a five year old girl. So how many in how many?  
  
Only about ten in twelve years, but they all disserved it.  
  
Right Sibliy, right whatever you say. So you wont poison them?  
  
Sadly my poison isn't good enough for them, and besides it's your job.  
  
Yeah, yeah, and I'll say it again, get out of my head I'll kill them when I kill them.  
  
Wait Joshua! I don't have gold for a bath.  
  
Why do guys always have to pay?  
  
Please Joshua, I'll get you another person to kill after Sen is dead.  
  
I don't enjoy killing like you do.  
  
Fine I wont kill anyone for at least three years, please Joshua.  
  
Ok, but that is only down payment, I want something else later.  
  
Anything is fine you know that.  
  
I Know, I'll see you in the tunnel.  
  
----------  
  
A few Yunas ran by the big tub in great panic. "Human, there is a human here!" said Aniyaku running by. Chihiro and Rin looked at each other, they throw down there scrub brushes and stumbled out of the tub. They ran to the front door everyone was there.  
  
"If this is anyway your fault Sen, I'll have your head!" said Yu- Baaba as Chihiro came running up.  
  
Chihiro was about to answer when a girl about Chihiro's age walked up to the doors of Aburaya. "We don't serve humans here, only spirits," said the Aogaeru that was stationed at the door. The girl waved her hand and the Aogaeru flew out of the way and the door opened.  
  
"My grandfather is a spirit, I'm third generation. Giving me just enough right to have a bath and remove this smell," replied the girl.  
  
"And why should we believe you?" asked Yu-Baaba.  
  
"My name is Edisu," Edisu said quickly changing into a dog and then back to her original form, She flicked her hand and an Herbal soak token flew into Sen's hand, "I want this bath, now and a few rice dumplings." Sibliy dropped some gold into Yu-Baaba's hands and pushed Sen forward.  
  
Rin took the token from Sen and motioned her to the kitchen. Sen walked into the kitchen the staff had already returned and had a plate of dumpling waiting for Sen. Two hands rested on Sen's shoulders as she walked back to the big tub, she looked over it was Kohaku.  
  
"So Yu-Baaba has you serving a human?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Didn't you hear, She is third generation spirit and can transform into a dog and she paid," answered Chihiro.  
  
"Don't you find that odd?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Yes! Very," replied Chihiro, Kohaku walked away without saying good- bye, he had no time. Kohaku knew that Yu-Baaba would want him to keep a close eye on the guest, but he would have to be told first, he couldn't just assume what he knew.  
  
Sibliy was relaxing in the tub complaining to Rin that the tub felt slimy, Rin had no clue what to say. Kohaku walked in Rin knew that he was there to watch the guest but Chihiro didn't. Chihiro walked over to Kohaku and whispered to Kohaku, "What are you doing her?" Chihiro knew that whatever the reason Kohaku was there, she couldn't insult the guest by making it apparent that Kohaku didn't belong.  
  
Kohaku whispered back, "I was sent to watch Edisu, so she doesn't do anything unacceptable," Kohaku turned to Sibliy, "Would you like anything Edisu?"  
  
"Well I could use a good fight, you know humans are not good for fights. But I suppose that it is not allowed," replied Sibliy.  
  
Sibliy what are you doing? You don't kill... this way, said Joshua in Sibliy's head.  
  
Fighting isn't killing Joshua, let me have a little fun. If I can't talk in you head , why are you talking in mine? replied Sibliy.  
  
To piss you off, what other reason is there, besides your going to RUIN EVERYTHING!  
  
Go the fuck away Joshua, I know what I'm doing.  
  
Fine! I'm just concerned about you, if you don't watch out someone will get you maybe even the human police.  
  
Why are you so concerned?  
  
You know why.  
  
I hate that word.  
  
Did I say it? asked Joshua. Sibliy's concentration was broken by Kohaku.  
  
"Are you alright? I said there is a training room three floors up," said Kohaku walking towards the tub.  
  
Sibliy answered, "Oh... yes, yes I'm fine only thinking. I'm to lazy to go to far from this bath, "Sibliy stood up and got out of the tub, "let's fight right here you and me boy." Sibliy changed into a wolf.  
  
Rin and Chihiro backed up against the wall, Kohaku kept his stance. Sibliy sprang at Kohaku's throat, Kohaku ducked and Sibliy flew over him. Kohaku turn around but Sibliy was no longer a wolf but a Snake, who wrapped it's self around Kohaku's legs and tripped him. The second Kohaku was on the ground, a Panther was pinning him down. Kohaku kicked the Panther off him and quickly got up. But he was tackled by a lioness, they rolled a couple times and Kohaku was on top pinning down Sibliy, He was half changed into a dragon. Sibliy's face quickly changed to Chihiro's and then back, it was only a second but Kohaku saw it. Kohaku stopped changing and went back to human form, he got off of Sibliy. Sibliy got up and laughed.  
  
Sibliy got really close to Kohaku, and whispered, "That is what I thought... You know that they will all find out and you wont be able to protect her. She has no friends." Sibliy laughed and walked out of Aburaya.  
  
Sibliy! I thought you wanted them to forget us? You can't act like this and say stuff like that they'll find us out before they're dead! angrily said Joshua.  
  
What are you thinking ahead for once, what am I saying your thinking?! Joshua I'm surprised at you! answered Sibliy.  
  
Sibliy you better watch your back...or ...  
  
Or what Joshua? I know you wont hurt me, its that word.  
  
Grow up Sibliy, 'that word' is love.  
  
Fine Joshua! I've loved you since the first time I met you when I was two, and I admitted it to you when I was eight, but since when have you loved me? I'm just your way out, you hate your birth right, you said It I like to kill more then you do.  
  
You've really loved me for that long? Sibliy I heard some humans saying otherwise.  
  
Cover Joshua, it was only a cover.  
  
I really do love you, don't ask me why....  
  
I wont.  
  
God damn it! Fucking get out of my head!  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku helped Chihiro and Rin clean up the bath stall after Sibliy left. Rin was whispering to Kohaku not including Chihiro. Chihiro didn't need to be included she had a pretty good guess at what they were talking about, her.  
  
It had been a very exciting first day of work, more so then Chihiro's first day seven years ago. Everyone was very tired they all went to bed after the tub was drained and dishes of untouched dumplings were put away.  
  
Author's Note: You guys know they drill if you would like to use any of the characters I made like Sibliy and Joshua(also under any of their other names) in your own story I don't mind just give me creation credit. Anyone who doesn't like how Joshua and Sibliy talk I'm sorry they talk like that to show how contradicting they really are love and hate, Spirits and Humans, murder, and its 'pleasure'. I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
~Na 


	7. More about Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 7: More About Enemies  
  
Sibliy lingered in front of the door to the Human world, she really didn't want to go back but her grandfather and Joshua were her only hold on the Spirit world.  
  
Sibliy gave up and walked towards the tunnel intended on going home, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Leaving so soon?" said Joshua.  
  
"There is nothing here for me," replied Sibliy.  
  
"And nothing there either," said Joshua.  
  
"Joshua leave me in peace! I'm on to you."  
  
"Sibliy I just want to know one thing," replied Joshua stepping away from Sibliy, "well two things."  
  
"What!?" asked Sibliy angrily.  
  
"First isn't it hard to change into a snake, or a cat, or a dog, or another human form? And what does everyone think happened to Sen in the human world?" asked Joshua.  
  
Sibliy sat down on the grass, "Well Joshua, when I change human forms its not drastic hair length, eye color, facial features basically, just enough to keep people from really recognizing me. My grandfather was a canine spirit, so dogs are no problem at all. When I was three I got really mad at my grandfather and practiced hours on end to change into even the most harmless of felines, it took me a few years but cats are almost no problem now. They both give me a big variety to play with. Now a snake the best I can stay a snake is 37 seconds, but I think that it is good enough, to squeeze through small holes for escape, or a poisonous bite will come in handy if I'm ever suspected for murder. I guess my powers are so strong because of my grandfather, see my father was born looking like a human and never really picked up his powers. I on the other hand, I was born a dog. My parents automatically gave me to my grandfather, to care for me. According to my grandfather it was hard for me to stay in the dog form, but I was scared so as an infant it is exactly what I did until the protection of the darkness and sleep fell over me. I turned to my true form, as you see now, but younger. After my grandfather found this out he trained me, beat me at times, but he made me strong. As for Sen they think Haku kidnapped her, or she killed herself, or Haku killed her, basically they think that she is really crazy, dead, or no longer in the country. Her original doctor is now saying that he was right and Dr. Tsumi is at fault, I'm telling you its better then if I killed her."  
  
"Why do you kill? I mean your seventeen Sibliy, you could have had a normal life."  
  
"A normal life Joshua!?" Sibliy changed into a scruffy brown dog and then back, "That's normal? Here I'll tell you, I was five when it all began. I changed into a dog like you just saw and decided to have a night on the town. Well not to long after night fall, I was being chased and shot at. I was cornered in an alleyway this guy with a gun, so I did the only thing I could think of I changed to a five year old girl. I remember what the man said clear as day, 'Don't be protecting that mutt girl!' then he shot at me three times, the first missed the second got me in the leg, I bent over holding my leg and the third one hit the wall behind me right where my head was. So I poisoned him, the next five or six were close to the same as the first one. They thought that I was rabid, or a zoo escapee. After that it was just for fun to see if I could get away with it. I mean the first ones they tried to kill me first, so what there is a coyote walking down the street or a lioness, doesn't mean I was originally going to hurt anyone."  
  
Joshua looked at Sibliy, "Well you better be getting back it is almost sunrise, don't worry I have a plan for Sen and Haku."  
  
"Damn it Joshua, a plan are you going to let me in on this plan of yours? I mean it could get both of us killed, if it's a plan of yours we're dead!" exclaimed Sibliy standing up.  
  
"Can't you be nice for once Sibliy?!" yelled Joshua really close to Sibliy's face.  
  
Sibliy stepped closer to Joshua, she took his hand and put them around her waist. Sibliy got up on her toes(Joshua is a lot taller then Sibliy) as if she was going to kiss Joshua. Joshua leaned forward, a second before he kissed Sibliy, she slapped him hard across the face. Sibliy turned around, changing human forms and walking towards the tunnel, she said back to Joshua, "No Joshua I can't, Sibliy... remember, irony. When I belong to a world, and it is nice to me, then... then MAYBE I'll be nice, but not until then."  
  
Joshua just stood there for a second then he grumbled to himself, "I'll get you Sibliy, I'll get you and put you in hell. If you think I can't do it your wrong, you'll be a nice little girl, trust me. I'll get you and I'll get Sen, but not before I remove Haku...." Joshua faded away.  
  
----------  
  
Yu-Baaba turned into a bird and flew out of the window, Kohaku had been absent when she left Aburaya. Yu-Baaba thought, that she was losing any hold she still had on Kohaku and she had no clue on what she could actually do. Yu-Baaba couldn't turn Chihiro into a pig, or personally kill her, both were to obvious. Poison was also out of the question she was to young, poison would be obvious. Yu-Baaba needed a killer, but who was the question.  
  
----------  
  
The police knocked on the door of the Tsumi's it was only about 7 am. Dr. Tsumi opened the door ready to go to work, "Hello."  
  
"Are you Dr. Tsumi?" asked one of the police men.  
  
"Yes I am, what can I do for you?" replied Dr. Tsumi.  
  
"We have reason to believe that you are an accomplice in the Ogino disappearance. You'll need to come with us and give us your statement," said a police man.  
  
"But I've already given my statement," protested Dr. Tsumi.  
  
"Well according to several anonymous tips you haven't told us the whole truth," replied the police man, grabbing Dr. Tsumi's arm.  
  
Just then Chihiro's old doctor came walking up to the house, "Oh my goodness, well I'm really sorry but I have more bad news for you Tsumi," said the doctor with a smile handing Dr. Tsumi a letter, "I was asked if I could bring this to you on my way home, from the night shift, here you go."  
  
The police man let go of Dr. Tsumi, who quickly took the letter and opened it, he read it out loud, "We regret to inform you that medical license is in question. Please come to the board meeting promptly at 6:30 am on Tuesday May 28th, to plead your case. Any absence will result in the immediate lose of medical license and naturally you job, and standing." Dr. Tsumi stopped reading and stared at the doctor.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, if I knew I would have come sooner," the doctor said with a laugh.  
  
"You're a worm, a snake, no your so low that you can't be named!" yelled Mr. Tsumi. The doctor laughed, and the police men took Mr. Tsumi to the police station.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro woke up a little after noon. She got dressed and put away her sleeping stuff. The sun shined in through the window, Chihiro didn't go out on the balcony she just tip toed over the Yuna's and slipped out the door. Chihiro quickly walked down to the boiler room and outside, that day Kamajii didn't wake up. Chihiro walked up the steps and into the garden, the flowers gave off a sweet scent. Chihiro noticed high in the sky a seemingly small looking dragon, "Kohaku..." whispered Chihiro looking away.  
  
Chihiro walked to the bridge and stood with her arms hanging over the railing, she got lost in the flowing water below her that she could hear almost nothing and completely forgot about Kohaku.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku landed in the garden and changed into human form.  
  
----------  
  
Joshua snuck slowly up on Chihiro weapon drawn, he had successfully blocked out Sibliy, so she had no clue of his plans, or what he was doing at that second.  
  
Kohaku came into view behind Joshua, "A Guardian!" exclaimed Kohaku at the sight of Joshua. Joshua turned around and smiled he faded away. Kohaku ran up to Chihiro and put his hand on her arm, "Chihiro are you alright? I mean that Guardian was going to kill you."  
  
Chihiro looked at Kohaku, "The what?"  
  
Joshua appeared behind Kohaku, "He's talking about me." Before Kohaku could turn around Joshua grabbed him and started to pull Kohaku from Chihiro. Chihiro held on tight to Kohaku's hand, but Joshua kicked Chihiro back to the railing. Joshua quickly bound Kohaku's hands with a magick rope, he winked at Chihiro, and flicked his wrist at her, then faded away.  
  
The power that Joshua sent at Chihiro forced her over the railing and plunging into the blue water below. Chihiro struggled to get to the surface. Chihiro's lungs where on fire from lack of air by the time she reached the surface and dry land.  
  
Chihiro stumbled to get to her feet, she was very mad. That was the second time that she was pushed into that water, the second time she almost died, and now Kohaku was kidnapped! Chihiro angrily stormed in to the boiler room. Kamajii was fast asleep, Chihiro rung her hair out on Kamajii's face, He sprung up.  
  
"Sen?! What is the matter?" asked Kamajii drying his face.  
  
"What is a Guardian?!" asked Chihiro.  
  
"A Guardian? Well they are spirits who guard the door to the human world unofficially of course. They believe that humans who actually come to the Spirit world and return to the Human world, and remember the Spirit world should be dead. Why do you ask?" replied Kamajii.  
  
"A Guardian just kidnapped Haku! And pushed me into the water, again!" angrily yelled Chihiro.  
  
"This makes no sense Haku isn't a human, there must be a reason a human somewhere in all of this...." Kamajii trailed off he realized what he had just said, the human was Chihiro.  
  
"He wants me, ok fine he can have me!" replied Chihiro.  
  
"No Sen, no we'll talk to Yu-Baaba, we'll save Haku without sacrificing you," quickly replied Kamajii.  
  
"Your right Kamajii. Well I better go change and talk to Yu-Baaba, Thanks Kamajii," said Chihiro walking to the door.  
  
"No problem Sen, and don't worry, everything will be alright," replied Kamajii as he got up, to get ready to work.  
  
Chihiro quickly ran upstairs to the Woman's sleeping quarters and changed, then she ran up to Yu-Baaba's office. Chihiro didn't knock on the door she just ran in she was surprised that no one was there. After a minute Chihiro was even more surprised to see a bird fly in to the window and change into Yu-Baaba.  
  
"What do you want Sen!" snapped Yu-Baaba.  
  
"Haku was kidnapped by a Guardian! I saw the whole thing, the Guardian pushed me off the bridge into the water and disappeared with Haku!"  
  
Yu-Baaba smiled for a second, a Guardian meant that she wouldn't have to find someone to kill Chihiro, she would just have to make sure that Chihiro was unarmed and alone, where the Guardian could kill her. Yu-Baaba quickly turned her face sour she hoped that the Guardian wouldn't kill Kohaku. Not that Yu-Baaba was fond of Kohaku, as much as he was a very valuable worker. "Well what were you doing awake and at the bridge?" asked Yu-Baaba.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, but that is not the point Haku is in trouble!" replied Chihiro  
  
"What are you talking about that is the point! If you weren't awake and outside then the Guardian wouldn't have come and kidnapped Haku. Sen it is all your fault!" yelled Yu-Baaba.  
  
"No it isn't!" cried Chihiro.  
  
"Yes it is! Now you will have to go find him!" yelled Yu-Baaba.  
  
"Fine! But alone Yu-Baaba? I don't know the spirit world well enough," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Fine, Rin will go with you, here! Now get out, and find Haku!" yelled Yu- Baaba, handing Chihiro two special train tickets that let you ride the train as many times as she wanted in a year, and a note for Chihiyaku.  
  
Chihiro took the note and tickets and ran down to the workers. When Chihiro walked in Aniyaku yelled at her, "Where were you Sen?!"  
  
"At Yu-Baaba's," Chihiro replied handing Chihiyaku the note.  
  
Both Chihiyaku and Aniyaku read the note, they sighed and Chihiyaku said, "Rin your going with Sen."  
  
Rin looked confused but nodded and followed Chihiro out the side door that she normally dumps the water out of. When they got to the water's edge Chihiro said, "It looks like we'll have to swim to the train stop."  
  
"The train? Sen what's going on?" asked Rin.  
  
"Haku was kidnapped by a Guardian who supposedly wants me dead. And Yu- Baaba say that we have to find him, she gave me these train tickets and everything. I think we should go to Zeniiba's first." Replied Chihiro.  
  
"A Guardian? Sen your as good as dead," replied Rin.  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to let Haku die as well. Come on," said Chihiro diving into the water and swimming towards the train stop. Rin reluctantly followed Chihiro. They just barely made it to the train stop, when the train rolled to a stop. Chihiro showed the man the tickets and climbed on to the train.  
  
When Chihiro and Rin sat down Rin said, "I finally get on this train and its to go find Haku! I can't believe it. I guess it is better then normal work."  
  
Author's note: If anyone is confused or just really wondering. Here is a list of Chihiro's Enemies and Allies, keep in mind some are not yet know and some Enemies might go under more then one name.  
  
Enemies: Joshua, Sibliy, Yu-Baaba, Mai Lin, The Doctor, Original Capturers, and Roller Rink Attacher  
  
Allies: Kohaku, Rin, Kamajii, Zeniiba, Kaonashi, Mr. Tsumi, and Osonyo  
  
Allies that can actually help Chihiro: At this exact moment absolutely none, the only one with any chance of helping is of course Kohaku, and perhaps Rin.  
  
Anyone who thinks it was pointless to give you this list it was made to show exactly how many hate Chihiro and extra. Most of the kids at the roller rink are allies of Kohaku not Chihiro. And anyone thinking such things as, 'the doctor is Sibliy's grandfather' (not actually disproving this one yet( I may or may not)) or 'Mai Lin is the roller rink attacker' The story was written to make you think such things. Only two people on the Enemy list are the same person and there is also a few more enemies yet to be discovered. Just to keep you thinking. Happy reading (  
  
~Na 


	8. Zeniiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 8: Zeniiba  
  
It was still dark when Chihiro and Sen got off at Swamp Bottom the bouncing lamp greeted then and led the way down the path to Zeniiba's house. Chihiro hoped that Zeniiba wasn't asleep. Chihiro walked up to the door, Rin hung back a little, Chihiro knocked the door swung open, "Yes, come in, come in," said a voice (much like Zeniiba's).Chihiro motioned to Rin and walked in. Chihiro turned around right when Rin walked in and Zeniiba closed the door.  
  
"Granny!" said Chihiro running into Zeniiba's arms.  
  
"Chihiro! Oh let me look at you. Your so big now my, my where has the time gone?" replied Zeniiba.  
  
"I don't know really, this is a friend of mine Rin, Rin this is Zeniiba, Yu- Baaba's sister," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Well come in we'll have cakes and tea, Kaonashi just finished frosting the most lovely cake. Kaonashi come in here, Chihiro is here!" said Zeniiba. Rin and Chihiro sat down at the table and Kaonashi came out of another room, he sat next to Chihiro and served the cake, while Zeniiba got the tea.  
  
"Kaonashi this cake is delicious," said Chihiro after taking a bite. Rin who was a little skeptic of the cake at first took a bit.  
  
"I agree Kaonashi," said Rin.  
  
"Yes he is a really good cook. Now Chihiro please fill me in, on the last seven years and what has brought you here to me, once again," said Zeniiba setting down the tea and sitting across from Kaonashi.  
  
Chihiro took a deep breath and began to tell the whole story only taking a break to take a bit of cake, or a sip of tea. Everyone listen with great anticipation like children being read their favorite bedtime story. Chihiro had to admit it that most of it seemed unbelievable at times, almost crazy. But that was the under sheet, it wasn't. She ended her tale with Yu-Baaba sending her to find Kohaku, and her eyes were full of tears, "I really do love him, and now I killed him," Chihiro cried, "It's that, That Mai Lin, or Edisu but they are one and the same, I'm sure of it!" Chihiro gritted her teeth and pounded her fist on the table.  
  
"Chihiro you need some sleep we all do, it's almost noon. Rin, you and Chihiro can sleep in the spare bedroom, first on the right," replied Zeniiba. Rin nodded, they all got up from the table. Kaonashi gave Chihiro a hug and then walked into his own room. Chihiro followed Rin into the spare bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Joshua, please talk to me, please. I can't live without my best friend, oh please. I'm sorry Joshua really, please oh please talk to me. said Sibliy almost crying.  
  
Joshua had blocked out Sibliy so she couldn't know what he was doing and thinking, but he could still hear her. "You know Haku, I hate her I really do and I love her that, that is also true," said Joshua pacing in front of Kohaku, who was chained to the wall in dragon proof chains. Yes Kohaku could change into a dragon, but the chains made him to weak to stay long in dragon form.  
  
"Who?!" asked Kohaku, a little annoyed.  
  
"Sibliy of course," replied Joshua.  
  
"What do you want Guardian?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Now I thought that was obvious, I want your girlfriend, you , and my girlfriend...dead would be nice," replied Joshua  
  
Joshua! Sibliy cried in Joshua's head.  
  
"Does Sen cry a lot? 'cause this crying of Sibliy's is getting old." Asked Joshua.  
  
"It doesn't matter how much they cry, just if you're the guy who dries those tears. If you love her you shouldn't be bothered by the tears and you should be the one who stops the tears," answered Kohaku, who was beginning to think that Joshua was crazy, because he heard no one crying.  
  
Yes Sibliy, Joshua said a nicely as he could.  
  
I'm going to the Spirit World... I can't believe you bought that crying crap, I still don't belong to a world, remember! teased Sibliy  
  
Bitch!  
  
Say what you want Joshua, doesn't phase me one bit, Sibliy snapped back.  
  
Fast answer, for a fast cover up, it does phase you. Well have fun, I'm not giving you anymore gold, you still have some from the last time, replied Joshua.  
  
Why can't I read your thoughts Joshua? What are you hiding? asked Sibliy.  
  
Maybe your losing your powers, said Joshua.  
  
Come on Joshua, said Sibliy.  
  
Yes well I didn't want you to 'read' what I got you for a present.  
  
A present?! See you in the tunnel then?  
  
Not in the tunnel, but later on tonight Sibliy, ok?  
  
Ok Joshua.  
  
"I'll be right back Haku must go get objective number two," said Joshua.  
  
"Leave Chihiro alone!" yelled Kohaku.  
  
"Who ever said anything about Sen? Now don't try to escape, it wont help and I want you awake when I return," said Joshua as he faded away.  
  
----------  
  
"Edisu!" rang through out the bathhouse and just like the previous time the whole of Aburaya was waiting at the door for Sibliy. Sibliy walked through the doors and scanned the company, she noticed that Chihiro, Kohaku, and Rin were missing.  
  
"Where is Sen!?" yelled Sibliy.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she isn't here right now," nicely replied Yu-Baaba.  
  
"The hell she is, I want Sen!" yelled Sibliy. Sibliy changed into a normal house dog and growled at Yu-Baaba. Yu-Baaba didn't move Sibliy leaped at Yu-Baaba, but was pulled back by a magick leash that was lassoed around her neck. Sibliy fell to the ground, panting madly.  
  
"Now you be a GOOD HUMAN," said a familiar voice behind her. Sibliy whipped around to see Joshua holding the other end of the leash.  
  
"Guardian!" floated over all the workers.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. Now I'm going to take this human and go," replied Joshua.  
  
"Don't let him leave!" yelled Yu-Baaba, but it was too late Joshua had disappeared with Sibliy.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro woke up Rin was no longer in the room. She walked out to the Kitchen everyone was sitting down at the table, which was set for dinner, "Oh good you're awake, I was just going to get you," said Rin as Chihiro sat down. They began to eat.  
  
"Chihiro I'm really sorry but I don't have any clue what you could do. If you really want you can find the Guardians, I'm pretty sure they live in the woods, two stops before Swamp Bottom," said Zeniiba.  
  
"Then that is where we will go, Thank you Granny," replied Chihiro between bites.  
  
"What Sen?! It's Suicide!" said Rin.  
  
"I know,"said Chihiro.  
  
----------  
  
Joshua what is going on? asked Sibliy as Joshua through her across the room into the wall that Kohaku was chained to. Joshua tied the rope to the wall while Sibliy changed into neither her real form or the form she was currently using in the Human world, but a new one.  
  
Sibliy looked over at Kohaku, "Joshua! What is he doing here? What are you up to?"  
  
"Show him Sibliy!" demanded Joshua picking up a whip.  
  
Sibliy laughed, "No. You already throw me against this wall and have me tied up, you wont hurt me anymore, Joshua."  
  
The Whip snapped, blood ran down Sibliy's face, "Show him!" demanded Joshua, he snapped the whip one more time but it stopped an inch from Sibliy's face.  
  
Sibliy let out a short scream, then glared at Joshua, "Fine!" Sibliy's face began to change into one that Kohaku would recognize.  
  
Kohaku's eyes widened, "Mai Lin!" said Kohaku shocked.  
  
"Hey look, you win! Now Joshua what is the meaning of this?" asked Sibliy.  
  
"Well I don't really enjoy killing, but I'm going to enjoy it this time. You know there is more then one way out of my birth right Sibliy," replied Joshua.  
  
"You wouldn't, you said so you love me. Please don't Joshua I'm sorry, really I am, please... please, don't do this, I love you, please," begged Sibliy tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Crying crap?" said Joshua untying the leash, and picking up Sibliy.  
  
"No, no Joshua it isn't, please," cried Sibliy.  
  
"Maybe this room, will be the world that is nice to you," said Joshua throwing Sibliy in a room, Joshua closed and locked the door.  
  
"You know she really meant it, she loves you," said Kohaku, as Joshua walked back over to him.  
  
"I know," said Joshua.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Well, I'm a Guardian, but I don't like the killing. Sibliy, or umm... Mai Lin is part spirit, who is very mad at Sen. I'm supposed to kill Sen, Sibliy is my only way out of this Guardian crap, she must be my bride or dead (any spirit who Joshua kills will make him no longer a Guardian) Currently I have fallen in love with the idea of killing You and Sen, and making Sibliy nice. That room is sound proof and magick proof it forces Sibliy to the form she was born in, a cute little puppy dog," replied Joshua.  
  
"So it was you two all along, that trapped Chihiro, and attacked her at the roller rink?" sneered Kohaku.  
  
"Actually, no, it was just our luck. She has more enemies then us Haku, many more. We just got to her third," replied Joshua with a smile.  
  
(a/n: the original capturers were first but they didn't kill her, the Roller rink attacker was second but didn't have time to kill her)  
  
"If you don't like to kill why are you going to kill us?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Well I can't kill Sibliy, so I'll have to kill another spirit, you, and Sen loves you, so to save her heart... I'll kill her too. You should be happy I'm going to stop Sibliy from murdering people," said Joshua.  
  
"Well I'm not," said Kohaku.  
  
----------  
  
It was dawn when Chihiro and Rin left Zeniiba's house, with some of Kaonashi's cake and some rice dumplings. Chihiro didn't notice the little paper bird that had attached it's self to Chihiro's uniform.  
  
There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun shown down on them. Even though it was very early in the morning, it was very warm. "Why can't there be a return train?" asked Chihiro after awhile.  
  
"Actually there is a rumor that there is one very early in the morning, but it is just a story... I think," replied Rin. They could hear a train coming down the tracks, but couldn't see it yet. Rin and Chihiro step off of the path to Zeniiba's house and up onto the Train platform.  
  
"Umm... I think the rumor is true Rin, look!" yelled Chihiro. Rin had already started walking down the tracks, but when she heard Chihiro, she ran up onto the platform.  
  
"Wow I can't believe it! This saves a few days walk!" replied Rin as the train stopped and the doors opened. There was no ticket man in fact there was no one on the train.  
  
"I think nobody else believes it either Rin," said Chihiro sitting down.  
  
"Hey look," said Rin pointing at a sign, "Must push red button when the ticker reads your stop, or else the return train wont stop."  
  
"I guess they don't expect to many people at 5 am in the morning," replied Chihiro.  
  
"We're awake at five!" yelled Rin. Chihiro was thrown into a fit of hysteria, after a minute Rin joined in the laughter.  
  
Chihiro laughed, "Well this explains how the train gets back to the beginning." They both slowly took deep breaths and stopped laughing, the ticker switched to Rin and Chihiro's stop. Chihiro stood up and hit the red button. The train slowed to a stop and Rin and Chihiro got off.  
  
The sun was shinning low in the sky, Chihiro was still laughing a little but she immediately stopped when she looked at the forest that they had to go into. The forest was pitch black, the tall tree's stood very close together and briar bushes line all paths, if you could call them paths.  
  
"You said you wanted to come here and save Haku," said Rin noticing Chihiro's sullen face.  
  
"Yes I did," said Chihiro walking strait into the forest, Rin thought as she followed Chihiro, human looking for Guardians is suicide and the spirit following is also committing suicide!  
  
----------  
  
It was pitch dark, only a few shadows bounced around as Chihiro and Rin walked through the forest looking for any signs of life. Not far behind Chihiro and Rin a Wolf sat and watched them, crouched behind a bush.  
  
"Stupid, Chihiro walking right into this forest, where Guardians live, where I live now! You can't get away from me a second time! I'll finish what Dominika(Sibliy) couldn't do, weak humans!" growled the wolf, as a second thought the wolf added "We'll finish..."  
  
----------  
  
"Sen I think we should take a break, I'm getting hungry, my feet hurt , we've been walking for like an hour," said Rin.  
  
"Six," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Six what?" asked Rin.  
  
"Six hours, we've been walking for about six hours," said Chihiro, looking around.  
  
"How do you know? And does that mean we can take a break?" asked Rin.  
  
"We started around Six and now the few shadows that there was are no longer there meaning it has to be noon. And yes we can take a break," said Chihiro sitting down, leaning against a tree. Rin sat next to her and took out a couple rice dumplings.  
  
----------  
  
Yu-Baaba sat at her desk, a shadowy figure(not Joshua, another) stood in front of her, "Now I don't believe that these Guardians will be successful in killing Sen, so I want you to kill her for me," said Yu-Baaba sliding a bag of gold across the desk, the shadowy figure pocketed the gold, "Don't kill Haku I want him to live and suffer, to work for me forever in his misery."  
  
"As you wish..." said the shadowy figure fading away. Yu-Baaba laughed Sen would be dead and Haku mine forever, thought Yu-Baaba.  
  
----------  
  
The wolf crouched behind a tree not far from Chihiro and Sen. A shadowy figure (completely different) appeared, "Li is that you? Nami Kai Liahnii?" (Liahnii pronounced Lee-on-ee)  
  
"Yeah it's me, look there, ahead Dak," replied Li.  
  
Dak looked up, "You didn't tell me she made it out of the hospital and came back!"  
  
"I know I'm sorry," said Li licking her lips.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I should have killed her," said Dak.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't 'cause now I get to!" said Li bounding out from behind the tree, but she was to late.  
  
----------  
  
Two Guardians appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Chihiro and Rin, then faded away in the darkness. Chihiro and Rin had no time to react one minute they were sitting on the forest floor and the next they were being thrown into a wall in a well lit room.  
  
----------  
  
A paper bird flew quietly to the ground where Chihiro had sat. "Li, they are going to snatch our kill!" yelled Dak.  
  
"Dominika wont defeat me!" yelled back Li.  
  
A see through Zeniiba, appeared over the paper bird, "Chihiro! Rin!" yelled Zeniiba. Li's head snapped back around to Zeniiba, she growled. Zeniiba looked at Li and the approaching Dak, "Not you two, too. This can't get worse for Chihiro Guardians, Wolves, Humans, forgotten spirits. Please someone protect my little Chihiro!..." Li pounced on the paper bird and tore it to shreds.  
  
Author's Note: Forgotten Spirits are spirits that suffered the same fate that Kohaku suffered, they were forgotten and no longer needed. Then the spirit can choose to do what Kohaku did(continue living (happy)) or turn bitter and choose exile, like Dak, and the Shadowy Figure.  
  
~Na 


	9. Guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 9: Guardians  
  
"What are you doing in our forest?" asked one of the Guardians.  
  
"One of you kidnapped the river spirit Kohaku, and I've come to save him!" yelled Chihiro.  
  
"You look like a human..." said another Guardian.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm here not in the human world so you have no right to kill me!" answered Chihiro, standing up, her foot hurt a little but she stayed standing,  
  
"And you have no right to accuse us of kidnapping a spirit, it is undone," said a Guardian.  
  
"I was told he was kidnapped so you could get to me," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Still doesn't make sense, I say we kill her!" said a Guardian.  
  
"Wait! Youzaburou..." said an older Guardian in the back.  
  
"Grandfather he is no longer in this family!" said another Guardian.  
  
"But he is still bound to his birth right unless he...." Trailed off the older Guardian.  
  
"Unless he what? Kills Kohaku? Me? What?" asked Chihiro.  
  
All the Guardians, there was four, gathered around the older Guardian to talk in private.  
  
"If it is Youzaburou he'll kill the river spirit and get out of his birth right."  
  
"Or he'll use the spirit to kill this human, for that human friend of his."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter she is right, we being true loyal Guardians can't kill her."  
  
"But if we send her to Youzaburou, he'll kill her for certain, or his human girlfriend will."  
  
They Guardians turned back to Chihiro and Rin, "Well, we think that Youzaburou has this river spirit of yours, he lives about a half an hours walk west of here, you can't miss it." Said the older Guardian pointing west.  
  
"Thank you," replied Chihiro walking out of the door closely followed by Rin.  
  
"Sen I can't believe it you lived through Guardians!" said Rin after they were a ways from the house.  
  
"Yeah but it's this Youzaburou who wants me dead," said Chihiro.  
  
Rin thought a second and then replied, "Well lets not think of the downsides." Rin and Chihiro both laughed.  
  
----------  
  
Li stood a little ways back from the house of the Guardians. Li laughed, "We still have a chance Dak."  
  
----------  
  
Joshua opened the door to Sibliy's cell and walked in. A few minutes later he walked out leading a dog on the magick leash. Joshua tied the leash back to the wall, the magick of the room fully wore off and the dog turned into her true form.  
  
"Joshua, you wont kill me will you?" asked Sibliy.  
  
"I'm still thinking about it," replied Joshua. Kohaku rolled his eyes, these two were getting on his nerves, he wished they would just kill each other and stop talking about it, or get married and get it over with.  
  
"Joshua please just let me go?" asked Sibliy.  
  
"Of course Sibliy why didn't you just ask in the first place," replied Joshua waving his hand. The leash disappeared, Sibliy smiled an evil smile.  
  
Sibliy got up still in her human form, she ran and tackled Joshua. Kohaku watched as they exchanged missed punches and kicks, while they rolled on the ground. Joshua pinned Sibliy down, he looked down at her full of anger.  
  
"Can't you two just kiss and make up?" said Kohaku, he noticed that Chihiro and Rin were standing in the door. Chihiro had picked up a sword that was leaning against the edge of the inside wall.  
  
Sibliy struggled, under Joshua's hold, she seemed to not be able to change into a more dangerous creature. Joshua lowered his face to Sibliy's and kissed her. Sibliy struggled for a minute but then gave into Joshua.  
  
Chihiro walked in and swung the sword at Kohaku's chains. There was a loud clinging noise and then the chains fell to the floor. Chihiro grabbed Kohaku's hand and started to drag him to the door.  
  
The door slammed shut, Chihiro and Kohaku turned around to see Joshua and Sibliy standing there. Sibliy was looking a little 'hairy' and Joshua raised his hand.  
  
"Stop!" said Rin, she walked in front of Kohaku and Chihiro, "This gets everyone what they want, Youzaburou if you marry her you get out of your birth right, and Edisu you'll belong to the Spirit world, and we'll all be happy."  
  
Joshua lowered his hand, "Joshua!" remarked Sibliy.  
  
"No Sibliy she is right, You must do this, you still owe me from that gold I gave you," replied Joshua.  
  
Sibliy growled, "Fine! But who ever said I wanted to marry you?"  
  
"You did, Sibliy," said Joshua.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much Edisu?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Show her Sibliy," said Joshua. Sibliy grumbled and changed her appearance into Mai Lin.  
  
Chihiro looked shocked, she was just about to speak when a girl behind he said, "Mai Lin."  
  
Everyone looked at the girl, "Ami! What are you doing here? You don't belong here! And why are you calling me Mai Lin?" said Sibliy.  
  
"I got used to Mai Lin. I came here to tell you, that you can't return to the Human World. And I am also fathers daughter so I have just as much right to be here!" replied Ami.  
  
"Powerless Brat! How did you find me? And why can't I return?" yelled Sibliy.  
  
"When I got here Chihiro was getting on the train, so I followed her. I knew that wherever Chihiro was you wouldn't be to far behind," Ami said handing Sibliy a Newspaper article, "They are on to you Mai Lin. The last guy you poisoned died in a car crash before the poison killed him, so they found trace of the poison in his blood and traced it to all those Heroin overdoses. And then linked it to you, see your mistake was the shape of your face, yeah the finger prints where different the eye the hair, your nose size, but not the oval of your face. Our parents were asked about it and they said that you never asked for money, and they thought that you were just experimenting with different looks. The Police are looking everywhere for you. Come on, ten people Mai Lin I can't believe you! Chihiro you can't return either if you do, you'll be thrown in an insane asylum and Haku will be thrown in jail." Ami handed Chihiro another newspaper clipping.  
  
"Fine! I Wasn't planning on returning Ami, but you, you will!" exclaimed Sibliy.  
  
"Just because you were grandfathers favorite, and born a dog, doesn't give you any right!" yelled Ami almost in tears.  
  
"Yes it does! Joshua could you please..." said Sibliy. Joshua grabbed Ami and faded away.  
  
Kohaku grabbed Chihiro's and pulled her towards the door. Rin followed Chihiro and Kohaku out of the house. Outside Kohaku turned into a dragon, Rin and Chihiro climbed on his back and they flew off into the night. Sibliy was watching them from the door. Joshua came up from behind Sibliy, and put his arms around Sibliy's waist.  
  
"I still want her dead Joshua," said Sibliy turning around to face Joshua.  
  
"I know, three year, in three year you can," replied Joshua.  
  
Author's Note: Yes naturally I have created the Guardians in general, Nami Kai Liahnii/Li, Dak, and the Shadowy figure(dealt w/ Yu-Baaba), if you use them I request creation credit Thank You. Guardians, are like racist. They believe that humans shouldn't remember the Spirit world, so the Guardians will kill the people who do. (exceptions: Humans married to spirits, partial spirit, and humans still in the Spirit world( like Chihiro, who had gone back and remembered and then returned to the Spirit world(Joshua was assigned to kill her))) Any Guardian who kills a Spirit(any amount of Spirit (ex. Sibliy)), or marries a human(any amount of human(ex. Sibliy)) gives up all birth rights of a Guardian, and can no longer kill. Now please give me reviews, I really want to know if you think this story is getting to confusing or not, etc. Thanks.  
  
~Na 


	10. YuBaaba's Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Trying To Deconfuse The Story: Thank You Chi Yagami for telling me that this was getting confusing. I thought it was, but wanted to make sure. The reason such characters like Sibliy, Joshua, and Li have very long names is to show why they get some odd nicknames like Joshua for example would you rather call him Youzaburou or Joshua? And for Sibliy her real name is Edisu Dominika Maiya Lina Junnosuke she uses Edisu in the Spirit world, Li calls her Dominika and in the Human world she goes by MAIya LINa (Mai Lin) and it is actually the same case with Li, Nami Kai Liahnii. Now that I said that it will probably be completely obvious what Li's other alias is. Li will be called Li for the rest of this story until her other alias is needed to be know. Dak is actually his whole name so no problem. Sibliy and Joshua you can almost forget about until the three years in the story are over with (depending if Chihiro lives that long). Chihiro's enemies in the human world can also be forgotten, she wont be returning for a long time, if she ever does. I was originally writing the story so you would forget Yu-Baaba's Shadowy Figure who is sent to kill Chihiro, he wont show up for awhile. This Chapter will explain more about Dak (who did attack Chihiro at the roller rink), but you'll have to wait for Li's whole story. Li originally trapped Chihiro in the tunnel, and is actually more out to get Sibliy, by means of Chihiro. This story was actually written to be slightly confusing, to show that life is really hard and you don't really know who is hiding around the next corner. Like I said in the first chapter's author note (might have been deleted) I got the idea because my Swiss mom tells me, "You live in a dark 'loch'"(loch is German for hole). Which I'm still saying is false. The real reason I look like I have a 'dark hole' is cause I have lots of problems with a dangerous Stalker, and some supernatural things. More then you wanted to know about me? Well sorry then, If you have any other questions you can e-mail me at drgnchic@megalink.net. Happy reading! I'm trying to make it less confusing.  
  
~Na  
  
Chapter 10: Yu-Baaba's Threat  
  
"Dominika will get it!" growled Li.  
  
"Well Chihiro is still alive, we still can kill her," replied Dak scratching the wolf's ear.  
  
"I don't know if Chihiro is enough, to make Dominika pay!" replied Li.  
  
"Why do you hate her so much?" asked Dak.  
  
"You know why!" snapped Li, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"You know why," said Dak with a smile.  
  
"I know, but I like sad stories," said Li.  
  
Dak sighed, he sat down with his back against a tree. Li laid down next to him her head in his lap. Dak scratched Li's head, and said, "As you know, I was a spirit of children's shadows. I loved children, I would even be the 'imaginary friend' of a child or two, until they no longer needed me and then I would leave and find another young child who needed an 'imaginary friend'. See what many spirits and humans forget is that there are even Children's Shadow Spirits. There are many of us about one for every twenty children, we are very important spirits. See Adults don't really look at their shadow as much as a child will. A child might 'play' with their shadow, or they might be afraid of it. So a Child's shadow must be delicate, and always 'kind', making there be more Children's Shadow Spirits then Human Shadow Spirits (that rule over all human's shadows). Well one day I became the 'imaginary friend' of Dominika, I knew there was something special about her, but I didn't know she was part spirit. Dominika poisoned all the children in the area, all my children, including herself. The children didn't die of course, but they all became very sick, and were quarantined. Every last child was quarantined in dark rooms with 'scary' shadows. I had so much work keeping the children's shadows 'nice' looking in spite of all the other shadows. And Dominika wouldn't let me go, so I still had to appease her as 'imaginary friend'. She knew that whatever she thought her 'imaginary friend' to look like or act like I had to abide. She made me scare all the children, who were already dying. A week without me acting like a proper spirit and I faded away to here, never aloud to return as a Children's Shadow Spirit. Before I faded away, Dominika told me what she had done, what she really was. She laughed as I faded, it was a game to her, she played her own shadow. I was of course replaced by a less personal spirit and I vowed to see her suffer, see her fade away!"  
  
"You will Dak... we will," yawned Li, "Good story, I'm sorry for your loss Dak, good night." Li fell asleep.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku, Chihiro, and Rin walked into Yu-Baaba's office a little before sunrise, Yu-Baaba was preparing to go out flying. Yu-Baaba looked at the group, "Your all alive?! Well yeah that's...b... good, and returning so soon with Haku safe and sound. Good work Sen and Rin. Now go to bed you've got work tonight! Haku you stay here!"  
  
Chihiro and Rin turned and left, Kohaku didn't move, "Yes Yu-Baaba."  
  
"What were you doing with HER that day you were kidnapped?!" yelled Yu-Baaba.  
  
"Nothing I was just returning to Aburaya when I saw the Guardian about to kill Sen. When the Guardian noticed me he faded away and then appeared behind me and tied me up," said Kohaku not changing the tone of his voice.  
  
"Fine! I need you to steal me another magick seal, not Zeniiba's, but Bou's Father's magick seal," said Yu-Baaba, with an evil smile.  
  
"No Yu-Baaba! I wont steal for you anymore," said Kohaku, his tone unchanged.  
  
"Just 'cause you broke my spell, doesn't mean I haven't away for you to do this for me... Something of yours... something more precious then your own life... A worthless tub scrubber, that I could easily replace, you'll do this for me Haku or you'll find Sen's bodiless head in your bed," Yu-Baaba cackled, that shook Kohaku. Kohaku backed up a few steps shaking his head, "And if you say a word of this to anyone, I'll turn her to a pig and feed her to you." Yu-Baaba knew that Bou's Father's magick seal had a protection spell on, not a death spell for the stealer but a death spell for what lies in the thief's heart, Chihiro. She would die slowly over a week and Kohaku wouldn't be aloud within three feet of her and 20 feet from the house of Bou's Father, until after Chihiro died.  
  
"Of course Yu-Baaba, we don't want to see blood now do we," said Kohaku regaining his strength and toneless voice.  
  
"No we certainly don't want that," smiled Yu-Baaba before she turned into a bird and flew out the window.  
  
Kohaku paced back and forth for a few minutes, he knew Yu-Baaba wouldn't hesitate to kill Chihiro. And Kohaku couldn't tell Chihiro, but he had to speak to her, tell her he loved her. For Kohaku had no clue what sort of curse was on this specific seal.  
  
Kohaku ran out of Yu-Baaba's room and down to the woman's sleeping quarters. Kohaku tip toed into the room, quickly and quietly went to Chihiro's side. He placed a hand on Chihiro's shoulder and gently shook her, "Meet me outside in a few minutes." Kohaku got up and walked out.  
  
Chihiro was only awake for the last half of the message, but she recognized the voice and knew that he would only want one thing, for her to go out to the garden. Chihiro quickly got up and grabbed her shirt, on her way out the door Chihiro pulled the shirt on. Chihiro ran down and out the side door that Kohaku had entered the first night Chihiro had came here when she was ten.  
  
Chihiro walked farther into the garden looking for Kohaku. Kohaku was no where to be seen, Chihiro walked to the bridge. Kohaku was staring at the water, playing a conversation in his head. Chihiro quietly walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Chihiro;" said Kohaku with a smile, as he turned and hugged Chihiro.  
  
"What's wrong Kohaku?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Nothing... really. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and don't want to lose you. You know I would do anything for you," replied Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro could tell that he was lying something was wrong, "You wont lose me Kohaku, never, even if you wanted to, it would be impossible. I love you too much."  
  
Kohaku smiled, "Good, because I would die without you."  
  
Chihiro knew something was really wrong now, but she didn't know how to confront Kohaku. Chihiro knew that a guy, a person, that worried about losing the person they love that much was doing something that could kill one of them or both.  
  
Kohaku, just starred at Chihiro. Chihiro hugged Kohaku and laid her head on his shoulder, "Kohaku whatever your up to, I don't want to lose you either."  
  
"It's Nothing, Chihiro really," said Kohaku holding Chihiro tighter.  
  
Chihiro looked up into Kohaku's eyes she could see that it hurt him to lie, and that he had to lie. Kohaku leaned his head down to Chihiro's, "Kohaku...."  
  
"Yes," replied Kohaku he paused right before her face expecting an answer. Chihiro lightly shook her head. Kohaku kissed Chihiro, Chihiro hoped it wasn't the last kiss he would give her. Kohaku pulled away, still holding Chihiro, "You should go back to sleep work tonight." Kohaku let go of Chihiro and walked away from Aburaya, and Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro caught Kohaku's hand, and pulled him back, "No worries Chihiro, I'm coming back," said Kohaku he kissed Chihiro on the forehead, and left.  
  
"I hope that was a promise Kohaku, I hope you do come back. I hope you wouldn't die for me, because that would kill me..." said Chihiro as she turned and walked back into Aburaya.  
  
Author's Note: I know that the end is sappy but it is to show how little both Kohaku and Chihiro know. And that Yu-Baaba is very fond of double backup ways to kill Chihiro. Cursed Seals, and Hit man. I hope you like, Happy reading.  
  
~Na 


	11. Normal Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 11: "Normal" Nights  
  
Chihiro folded up her sleeping stuff and put it away. Chihiro's mind was no where near Aburaya, when Rin through a wash rag at her, "The floor Sen, we must clean the floor, remember. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Rin, I just have a feeling that my world is going to fall apart... again," replied Chihiro, as she bent down wash rag in hand. Chihiro ran across the room, without slipping or falling behind the rest of the group.  
  
"Fall apart? More like get together," sighed Rin to herself.  
  
Chihiyaku walked in, "Ok for tonight, Rin you and Sen have the big tub,..." Rin sighed, Chihiro picked up the wash bucket, no longer so heavy. Chihiro dumped the water and walked to the big tub. Rin handed Chihiro a bowl of rice and they ate breakfast.  
  
The room was no longer so dirty, but the tub could use a lot more scrubbing. Chihiro and Rin just hoped that no stink spirits came that night, a whole night of scrubbing a tub was better then a stink spirit.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku landed outside of the house of Bou's father. Kohaku had never seen Bou's father and was curious to see what he looked like, the man 'good enough' for Yu-Baaba. On the other hand Kohaku never wanted to see Bou's father, especially when he was planning on stealing his magick seal.  
  
Kohaku walked around to the back of the house, but he stopped at the sight of a man working in the garden. The man was a little scruffy and only three feet tall! Kohaku sighed, it was just his luck there was no way that, that was Bou's father. So Bou's father must be awake and in the house.  
  
Kohaku walked up to the front door and quietly opened it, Kohaku stepped quietly into the house. Kohaku felt a tap on his shoulder, he jumped a foot in the air and quickly turned around to find the scruffy man standing behind him.  
  
"Ehh...umm...The door was unlocked, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry," said Kohaku.  
  
The man laughed, "Oh it's fine, I just thought I had heard someone out here. I didn't mean to scare you, so I'm sorry. Now come in, come in and tell me why you came here." The man walked into the house, Kohaku hesitated and followed him in.  
  
The man motioned Kohaku to take a seat at the table, and he put a tea pot over the fire. Kohaku scanned the room for the seal, he found it laying on a desk not to far from the door. Kohaku wondered why it was so close to the door, he knew it wasn't a decoy, so why would it be just lying out in the open like it was?  
  
"Well, my name is Bunta, but you probably already knew that since you came looking for me. So who are you?" asked Bunta placing two cups down on the table and a sugar bowl.  
  
"I'm Haku, I work for Yu-Baaba, at Abur..." replied Kohaku, Bunta stopped preparing the tea. For a second he didn't move, but the cups and the sugar bowl flew madly off the table and into the wall.  
  
Bunta turned around gritting his teeth into a smile, "Oh you don't say? And how is she, more importantly how is Bou?"  
  
"She is fine, I guess. Bou is good he looks about four or so, but he is very bright. Are you his father then?" said Kohaku as the cups and sugar bowl repaired themselves and flew back to the table.  
  
"Yes I am. She is not getting a cent of my money, she's got plenty to take care of Bou! I don't ever want to here from her, unless she is going to let Bou come here for awhile at least. I think you better leave Haku....wait! Four you said? Has she not realized that there was a spell cast on Bou, by my mother after Yu-Baaba took him away?" replied Bunta.  
  
"No, I think not," said Kohaku, standing up, "She has never said anything about a spell on Bou." Kohaku began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Could you give Bou a present for me? Wait here," said Bunta running into another room. As soon as Bunta was out of the room Kohaku ran over to the desk and grabbed the seal, then ran back to his spot. Kohaku clenched the seal in his left hand and placed both hands behind his back, patiently waiting. Bunta came back into the room holding a small bag out to Kohaku. Kohaku took the bag with his right hand.  
  
"Thank You. Why did Yu-Baaba send you here anyways?" asked Bunta.  
  
"Something, about if you had cooled off enough, since she took Bou of if you are still furious," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Well I would ask you to put a good word in for me. It seems pointless to send you all the way here," replied Bunta.  
  
"That's what I thought, but I had no work and I think Yu-Baaba wanted to leave me jobless for a day or two. Although I know when I come back she'll say I took to long and that I shouldn't dilly dally when there is important work to be done. What important work? I don't know, but I'll put in a good word for you, and give this to Bou," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Well it does sound like Yu-Baaba, she hasn't changed much. Well thank you Haku, and next time I think you can stay for tea. Bye," said Bunta. Kohaku walked out of the door and changed back into a dragon, and flew off into the night sky. It throw Kohaku slightly off balance holding the bag in one hand but he wasn't going to swallow the seal this time.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro wasn't feeling very well, when she tumbled into bed without dinner, "Your running a fever, and are way to pale. Sen are you ok?" said Rin putting her hand on Chihiro's forehead.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be better tomorrow," replied Chihiro, seconds before she fell into a deep sleep. Rin dragged Chihiro closer to the door just in case she needed to leave the room fast, for any reason. Rin was to tired but dragged her bed next to Chihiro's they were both within three feet of the door.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku returned about midday, he expected that Yu-Baaba wouldn't be around, so he went strait into Bou's room.  
  
Bou was awake, he looked at Kohaku and said, "Haku?"  
  
"Hi Bou, I have a present here for you, but you can't tell Yu-Baaba, promise?"  
  
Bou's eyes lit up, "Present?!"  
  
"Promise?" said Kohaku, holding out the bag.  
  
"Promise!" said Bou grabbing the bag. Bou pulled out a cup and ball game, he turned it around a couple times before he realized that he had to catch the ball in the cup, "Thank You, I love it Haku!" Bou bear hugged Kohaku before turning all attention to his new toy.  
  
"Haku! What are you doing in here?" said Yu-Baaba walking in.  
  
"I heard a noise in here Yu-Baaba and came to make sure nothing was wrong," replied Kohaku walking out of the room. Yu-Baaba gave Kohaku a suspicious look.  
  
"He's telling the truth Mama, I tripped and found this under the bed," said Bou trying to catch the ball.  
  
"You tripped?! Are you alright!?" asked Yu-Baaba rushing over to Bou.  
  
"Yes Mama, I'm fine. Don't you have business to tend to?" replied Bou.  
  
"Yes, your right," said Yu-Baaba, she walked out of Bou's room. Yu- Baaba walked right passed Kohaku who was patiently waiting for her in front of her desk. Yu-Baaba sat down, and looked at Kohaku.  
  
"The seal you requested," said Kohaku holding out the seal.  
  
Yu-Baaba snatched the seal from Kohaku and inspected it, "Good work, you can... you can go rest now. Leave!"  
  
Kohaku nodded, turning on his heals and walking calmly out of the room. Rest? Thought Kohaku, when does she ever specifically say rest? Kohaku thought of it no more and ran to find Chihiro.  
  
----------  
  
"Sen wake up!" said Rin shacking Chihiro. Chihiro slowly woke up and moaned, she looked a lot worse then the night before. Rin was just about to say something else, when she noticed Kohaku try to walk in the door, he couldn't walk in!  
  
Rin left Chihiro and went to Kohaku, "What are you doing here? Why can't you enter the room?"  
  
"I came so Chihiro knew that I was back safe, and I don't know why I can't enter," replied Kohaku confused.  
  
"Well I'm glad your safe," snapped Rin, "But Chihiro's sick, she looks like death!"  
  
"What?!" said Kohaku once more trying to enter the room. Rin watched Kohaku and Chihiro in the background. Chihiro dazed and confused, tried to get up and put away her sleeping stuff. Rin ran in and caught Chihiro right before she fell to the ground. Chihiro ignored Rin's firm grip on her upper right arm, and proceeded to roll up her sleeping stuff. With Rin's support Chihiro picked up the sleeping stuff and slowly brought them to the cupboard.  
  
Kohaku just stood in the doorway shocked. All this time he was worried there was a curse on the seal that would kill him, and its Chihiro who got sick. Yu-Baaba must have made her sick for fun thought Kohaku as he watched Chihiro shake Rin's hand loose.  
  
"I'm fine Rin, really," said Chihiro.  
  
"Doesn't matter your going to see Kamajii, Haku can you bring Sen to Kamajii!?" said Rin picking up the wash bucket, Aniyaku had already announced the days work and everyone was gone. Rin hadn't even noticed the others cleaning the floor. She just figured that they realized Chihiro was sick. Rin looked over at the door Kohaku was still standing in the door, Rin completely forgot he couldn't enter and yelled, "Haku come on, I got to work!"  
  
Kohaku hesitated and walked through the door, to his surprise. Kohaku stopped and looked at the door, when he turned back to Rin and Chihiro, Rin was agitated. Kohaku walked across the room, but a force field of some kind stopped him three feet from Chihiro and Rin.  
  
Rin looked at Kohaku confused, "This isn't funny Haku!"  
  
"I know, I'm not trying to be funny, I really can't walk any closer," replied Kohaku doing a mime act in a complete circle around Chihiro.  
  
Rin sighed and set down her wash bucket, "Whatever Kohaku." Rin grabbed Chihiro's arm and lead her towards the door. Every millimeter closer that Chihiro got to Kohaku, was a millimeter Kohaku was (literally) pushed back.  
  
Kohaku just stood there for a minute completely confused, and stunned. Kohaku had no clue what was going on, but he knew it wasn't Yu-Baaba's doing. Chihiro's sickness maybe, but the force field thing could disrupted his work, Yu-Baaba would never do anything that could disrupted his work.  
  
Kohaku needed time to think, a long flight to Bunta's house, and a cup of tea would do him good thought Kohaku and I can tell Bunta that Bou enjoyed the gift. Kohaku walked to the balcony and jumped off. Before Kohaku hit the water he turned into a dragon and flew off towards Bunta.  
  
----------  
  
Yu-Baaba watched from her window, and laughed.  
  
----------  
  
"Kamajii! Sen is sick!" said Rin entering the boiler room.  
  
Kamajii looked over his shoulder and with one of his arms he grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, laying them down for Chihiro. Chihiro sat down on the blankets looking at Kamajii, "Now what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing just a little tired, that's all Kamajii, really," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Rin was about to protest when Kamajii replied, "You might feel fine now, but your defiantly not alright. Sen you better stay here with me, but Rin you better go back to work."  
  
Rin nodded and headed towards the door, "Feel better Sen." But Chihiro didn't hear Rin, she had fallen asleep while Kamajii was talking. Kamajii prepared a tea for Chihiro and it sat by the boiler waiting for Chihiro to wake up.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku wanted time to think but something propelled him to fly unspeakably fast. It was a little before midnight when he began to fly down to Bunta's house. Kohaku was all of twenty feet from Bunta's house when a force field or something stopped him. Kohaku flew a little to the right and tried to fly down again.  
  
There was a curse on the seal! I can't return the seal, and I can't get near Chihiro! Thought Kohaku as he turned around and flew home, not as fast as before, now he really needed time to think of what he was going to do.  
  
Author's Note: I know that you guys would like me to keep my fast updating ways. Actually you may not if you don't like this chapter. I'm not saying I wont, it is just that I'm a pathetic 16 year old girl who can't ride a bike :( and now I'm trying to learn. So as you see I have a very good reason if this isn't updated for a few days to a week. Wish me Luck (A complete stranger asking for luck wishes, odd?) I hope you enjoy the chapter, Happy Reading!  
~Na 


	12. Chihiro's Long Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 12: Chihiro's Long Walk  
  
Kohaku landed inside Yu-Baaba's room about seven in the morning. Kohaku searched all of the rooms Yu-Baaba had gone out flying like normal, and Bou was asleep. Kohaku put a sleeping spell on the Kashira, and Bou so none of them would wake up. Kohaku quickly walked to Yu-Baaba's desk, he knew that the seal would be locked up in the second drawer. Kohaku placed his left hand on the top of the desk, palm up, and his right index finger on the key hole, "Key" said Kohaku, a key fell from the air into his hand. It was a simple calling spell that Yu-Baaba had set up, and she didn't know that Kohaku knew.  
  
Kohaku placed the key in the lock, the drawer lock came alive, "What do you think your doing?"  
  
"The same I do every time you ask, opening the drawer," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Who said you could open my drawer?" asked the lock  
  
"Yu-Baaba," replied Kohaku.  
  
"How do I know your telling the truth?" said the lock eyeing Kohaku.  
  
"Well since you're only are alive when someone puts the key in the lock, you'll never really know. But since Yu-Baaba has a spell on the key, it would very hard for me to obtain this key without Yu-Baaba. And do you really want to be the one explaining to Yu-Baaba why you wouldn't let me open the drawer?" calmly answered Kohaku.  
  
"Ok your right, you know I'm just to scare thieves, I don't want to be less then that," said the lock going to sleep. Kohaku knew he would be allowed access to the drawer, sometimes Yu-Baaba would give him the key, to retrieve something when she was to busy. And every time he had the same conversation with the lock. Kohaku turned the key and opened the drawer, the seal was nicely laying on top of a pile of inventory forms. Kohaku grabbed the seal and an inventory form, then he closed the drawer and ran down to Kamajii.  
  
Kohaku walked into the boiler room Chihiro was asleep on the floor. Kohaku almost forgot he couldn't get close to Chihiro and had to do his mime act around her force field to get to Kamajii. Although Kohaku was miming, it woke Kamajii up, "Haku what are you doing?"  
  
"I stole Bou's father, Bunta's magick seal and there was a curse on the seal I can't get with in twenty feet of Bunta's house to return the seal and not with in three feet of Sen. I have the seal I just need someone to return it for me, and I have an inventory form I need you to fill out so I have an alibi for why I went into Yu-Baaba's drawer," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Well I guess I could fill the form out today, but why did you steal the seal in the first place?" asked Kamajii taking the form from Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku didn't know if Yu-Baaba's threat was still applicable so he cautiously said, "My most precious thing was threatened."  
  
"Oh I see, looks like she would have died either way, she has been sick for two days and will die in five more. We need someone to go and return this seal," said Kamajii.  
  
"I'll go," said Chihiro sitting up.  
  
"You can't go, your sick," said Kohaku turning around and looking at Chihiro.  
  
"I'm the only one who can," replied Chihiro standing up, and walking towards Kohaku who was being pushed back more.  
  
"No, Rin can, anyone else but you," said Kohaku.  
  
"She is right," said Kamajii.  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro both starred at Kamajii, "What?"  
  
"Since she is the subject of the curse she is the best person to convince Bunta otherwise," said Kamajii taking the seal from Kohaku and handing it to Chihiro. Then he riffled through his draw taking out two train tickets, "Now you must take the train to the end of the line, then you must take the red train to the end of its line and then you must walk east for a half of a day or until your given the chance to go north then you must walk North for a day and a half or until you reach the eighth chance to go west, turn down that eighth west road and about a minute later you'll be at Bunta's house. It should be about three days travel." Kamajii wrote the directions down on a piece of paper and handed it to Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku placed a gold piece on the ground and slid it to Chihiro, "Buy some food and water at the train station," Chihiro picked up the piece of gold and put it in her pocket, "Sen..."  
  
"I'll be fine Haku, I'm coming back, I promise," said Chihiro she slowly walked out of the door of the boiler room.  
  
"Now Haku, your going to help me with this inventory right?" asked Kamajii.  
  
"Of course," said Kohaku walking over and opening up a drawer to read how much way left, "one fourth a basket of Basil."  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro walked quietly down to the water that was only knee high. Chihiro trudged through the water and up on to the platform.  
  
----------  
  
"Dak! Where is she going?" asked Li who saw Chihiro on the platform.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" replied Dak.  
  
"We have to follow her," replied Li.  
  
"How?"  
  
Li sighed, "You have four train tickets you go on the train with her and I'll sneak on the back."  
  
"Wont she recognize us?"  
  
"The best place to hide is where they least suspect it.... Right next to her," smiled Li.  
  
"Ok," said Dak walking out of the woods and up to the train platform, "Hello."  
  
"Hello," replied Chihiro to the shadowy figure of Dak. The train pulled up and Chihiro and Dak handed the ticket man their train tickets, and got on the train. Chihiro sat by the window Dak next to her.  
  
"My name is Dak, and you are?" asked Dak extending his hand to Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro shook his hand, "Sen."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sen, so where are you going?" asked Dak.  
  
"The end of the red line, and you?" replied Chihiro straining to keep her eyes open.  
  
"What a coincident, me too! We can travel together," replied Dak her looked at Chihiro who was asleep. Dak got up and walked to the back of the train 'to get fresh air'  
  
Li was peacefully laying on the small place on the back of the caboose, "Li, she is going to the end of the red line," said Dak.  
  
"What are you doing here? Chihiro will get suspicious," asked Li.  
  
"She is asleep," replied Dak.  
  
"Well go back and wake her up when we have to change trains," said Li.  
  
"Why?" asked Dak.  
  
"So we know what she is doing, I don't want her lost or dead... yet."  
  
"Li, why are you in charge?" asked Dak a little angry.  
  
"I know I'm younger... Ok a lot younger. But your quarrel is with Dominika, mine is with her and HER grandfather. If Chihiro died wouldn't you prefer it to be in our hands?" answered Li.  
  
"Yes good point, but form now on we decide things together. Now why HER grandfather?" asked Dak.  
  
"She was always his favorite, I was invisible. Yes we'll decide things together," growled Li.  
  
(a/n: *Cough...cough* ... and Li is....)  
  
"Could I hear a sad story?" asked Dak.  
  
"Sit down while I spin a tale of a girl in a family without love or recognition and her revenge on her sister! "growled Li while Dak scratched her ear, "I was born a beautiful baby girl, more commonly known as Ami. With the same story as Dominika I was not born in my true form. My grandfather knew but he just figured I changed into another human form, and he was too busy 'training' Dominika. I stayed longer in the form I was born in then Dominika ever did. See I slept in my parents room until I was two and we moved to a bigger apartment, one with two bedrooms, and Dominika was returned to us. I shared a room with my sister and never changed forms not even in the night. When I was five we moved into a house and I had my own room. One night I got up to go to the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror, it was a wolf that looked back at me. I jumped I remember that, and when the wolf jumped as well I knew what I was. My grandfather wouldn't hear of it I was just 'jealous of Dominika'. So while Dominika practiced feline and reptile shape shifting, I worked my mental powers. When Dominika talks to someone in their head all her attention is on that. When I do it I can also pay attention to the world around me, school and what not. One night I played a trick on Dominika she had turned into a wolf and was out running around. In some guys head I convinced him to chase after her. When he had Dominika cornered, stick in hand, Dominika changed to a girl. I watched from the corner of the building, as a wolf. The guy apologized for scaring Dominika, and explained her was chasing a wolf and that he would take her home. I didn't back away quick enough because the man saw me and stood defending Dominika. I backed away into an ally, not wanting to hurt anyone. The man through the stick at me, the stick hit my front leg and then hit some wooden boxes in the ally. A box fell on me spraining my front leg. The man and Dominika left. What surprised me the most is Dominika didn't figure out that I was the wolf when the next morning I mysteriously woke up with a sprained arm. When Chihiro started school I could smell spirit on her, and read it in her mind how she longed to go back to Kohaku, back here. I picked at her brain every day and night for two weeks, making it seem she was waiting a hundred years for Kohaku to return. I remember how fast that Doppelganger of hers ran to the tunnel where I trapped it. I made them link minds, I beat her, and told her Kohaku didn't exist. I made her a better student the Dominika, to piss Dominika off. Dominika had friends, Chihiro had everything else. When Kohaku came Dominika wanted him to piss of Youzaburou, but Kohaku loved Chihiro. I remember how Dominika was mumbling to her friend about wanting Chihiro dead, when we were walking me home from the roller rink. Her friend thought it was a joke, I read Dominika's thoughts and knew she would do it. That's when I asked you to come and kill Chihiro, to take Dominika's victory. Dominika is ruthless and blood thirsty, I am smart and plan things properly, death hasn't been thought of until now, and I've always gotten my revenge."  
  
"Oh my little cub, I'm so sorry. Dominika has destroyed so many lives, its time someone destroys hers! And that someone is us!" said Dak cuddling the wolf.  
  
The loud speaker of the train announced, "This is the end of the line, please everyone get off the train, unless you want to continue on the blue line. Thank you, I hope you had a nice trip."  
  
Dak got up and ran to wake Chihiro up, "Wake up Sen, we need to switch trains."  
  
Chihiro opened her eyes, "Oh... oh Thank You Dak." They walked off the train, they were in a field much like the one by Aburaya, when it wasn't a lake. Dak led the way to the red train, that sadly wasn't red but green like the other one Chihiro was used to. The only sign that it was in fact the red train was that, in the windshield was a small changeable strip of paper that was completely red. Chihiro and Dak handed their tickets to the man and sat down, Chihiro immediately fell asleep.  
  
Dak just sat there watching the landscape go by in the night. Dak drifted off to sleep, and he didn't wake up until he heard, "This is the end of the train line! EVERYONE PLEASE GET OFF, Thank you we hoped you enjoyed your trip."  
  
Dak rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shook Chihiro awake, "Sen we are at the end of the red line, wake up!"  
  
Chihiro sat up, "Thank you." Chihiro started to drift back to sleep.  
  
"Sen! Are you alright?" asked Dak.  
  
Chihiro woke up and stood up, "I'm fine Dak, Good-Bye." Chihiro walked off of the train and looked at a piece of paper. Then Chihiro walked into a small Kiosk.  
  
Chihiro looked around, and then asked the lady, "What can this piece of gold get me?"  
  
The lady sighed, "Three sandwiches, six dumplings, and four bottles of water, or..."  
  
"No that sounds fine, I'll take that deal," replied Chihiro handing the lady the gold. The lady looked confused, but handed Chihiro the food.  
  
Chihiro put the food in her apron pocket and ate one of the sandwiches, it was a cheese sandwich. Chihiro walked east towards the sun, she reread the instructions. Chihiro was so tired she wondered if the day and a half walk included sleep.  
  
----------  
  
"Haku!!" yelled Yu-Baaba after she looked in her second drawer.  
  
Kohaku walked in, "Yes Yu-Baaba?"  
  
Yu-Baaba charged at him on fire, "Where is the seal you stole for me?!"  
  
"I haven't seen it since I gave it to you," replied Kohaku toneless.  
  
"The lock said you were in the drawer, that I put the seal in!"  
  
Kohaku held up the inventory form, "Kamajii requested an inventory form, I didn't see the seal when I opened the drawer. Maybe you put it somewhere else."  
  
Yu-Baaba snatched the form from Kohaku and read it, "Well... you are going to search this place until it is found!!" Yu-Baaba stormed out of the room to check Kohaku's story with Kamajii.  
  
----------  
  
"Li she is really sick," said Dak meeting Li in the woods on the east side of the train station.  
  
"Who?" asked Li.  
  
"Chihiro, I think she is dying," said Dak.  
  
"What?! We've got to help her!" yelled Li.  
  
"What? First you want her dead and now...."  
  
"I know Dak we have to agree, now let me tell you how I see it. This sickness is obviously not natural so that means there is another person who wants Chihiro dead. We don't have to kill her, you said it yourself you love children. I said it I always get revenge without having to kill. I think it would hurt Dominika more if we stopped her and anyone else from killing Chihiro."  
  
"Yes, yes I see, and we can return Dominika to the Human world, separate her from her boyfriend. Dominika will go to jail and her grandfather would be so ashamed."  
  
"She will want to return so badly that a doppelganger would be created and we could trap it and torture it, let her know who is more powerful!"  
  
"Yes Li, I like that plan. But you have to help Chihiro on your own, she knows me." Li nodded and ran through the forest she stopped on the path not to far from Chihiro.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro stopped and took a sip of water. Chihiro wanted to stop, she wanted to sleep, but she knew that she had to walk on. Chihiro took another sip of water and then closed the bottle up and put it back in her apron pocket. Chihiro went to start walking again but a wolf was circling her. Chihiro didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked the wolf.  
  
"Umm... to Bunta's house," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Why?" said the wolf stopping in front of Chihiro cocking its head.  
  
"I need to return his seal so he will remove the curse he put on a friend of mine," said Chihiro.  
  
"Well come on I'll take you to him, my name is Li," said Li.  
  
"Oh Thank you, my name is Sen," replied Chihiro. Chihiro followed Li a little suspiciously, but not to much further up the path there was a fork in the road. One fork continued east and the other went north. Li took the north path, Chihiro began to trust her more. Tomorrow at this time I'll be there, thought Chihiro, she took out two dumplings and ate one Chihiro offered the other to Li who took it thankfully.  
  
"Sen are you ok?" asked Li after about five hours, it was beginning to get dark.  
  
"I think I'm sick, and I can't see," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Well we've only just now past the third west going road, we have to walk all night. Put your hand on my back and I'll lead you," said Li moving closer to Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro took another sip of water before putting her hand on Li's back, Chihiro had already drank one and a half of her four bottles. She wondered how she would get back home to Aburaya.  
  
Chihiro talked the whole night to keep herself awake. She talked about her first visit, and the last seven years, she even made the comparison of Dak and the guy who attacked her at the roller rink. It was sunrise when Chihiro said, "Li why did you trap me in the tunnel? Is that why you are so nice? 'cause you feel bad about torturing me?"  
  
Li's eyes light up, how did she know!? Asked Li in her own head, then she said out loud, "We should take a break, eat something."  
  
Chihiro took out a sandwich with some sort of meat on it, and handed Li two more dumplings, "It's ok you don't have to tell me now, now is what matters not the past. And you probably had a good reason that I could understand and forgive maybe. If I wasn't in the tunnel I would have never returned."  
  
Li looked at Chihiro who was eating and speaking half asleep her eyes were closed and everything. Li hoped that it was just a waking dream, or fever illusions.  
  
After they finished eating Chihiro started to walk down the north ward path, "Two more west going paths and we are there!" Li followed Chihiro a little ways back, she just wanted to make sure she got to Bunta's house and then she would leave and find Dak.  
  
Neither Chihiro, or Li realized that Chihiro was really dying, and that it was day number five in two more day it would be Chihiro's funeral, unless Bunta spared her.  
  
Chihiro ate her last sandwich and drank the last of her water, it was just a little passed noon the sun slightly to her left. Chihiro smiled because there was a path to her left as well, to the west path number eight! Chihiro forgot about Li, her brain was to foggy and felt as if someone was drilling through her forehead.  
  
At the end of the path was a little cottage silhouetted in the sun. Chihiro walked up to the house with bloody feet and tired legs. Chihiro gathered he strength and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and a three foot tall man stood in the door way, "Hello," he looked at Chihiro, "Oh my... you poor thing come in, sit down." The man helped Chihiro to the table and he handed her a cup of medical tea.  
  
"Thank you, are you Bunta?" replied Chihiro, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Yes I am, how can I help you?" replied Bunta sitting across the table from Chihiro.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku was sick of 'looking' for the seal. He couldn't bare to think of Chihiro lying dead on the path to Bunta's house. Kohaku ran and jumped out of the window turning into a dragon and flying off towards Bunta. Kohaku didn't care about the curse, only Chihiro.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro reached into her pocket and pulled out the seal she slid it across the table, "Haku is really sorry, can you please lift the curse from him?"  
  
Bunta took the seal and inspected it, it was his seal unharmed, "I'm sorry but Haku needs to pay for what he did."  
  
"Please, I think Yu-Baaba threatened my life to get Haku to steal your seal," replied Chihiro drowsily taking another sip of tea.  
  
"Why your life?" asked Bunta.  
  
"Because Kohaku loves me and would die for me, and I for him," answered Chihiro.  
  
Bunta looked at Chihiro and realized it was indeed his curse that made Chihiro ill and dying, "See....."  
  
"Sen."  
  
"Ok, see Sen the curse on the seal makes the thief's most precious possession disappear or die in this case. Over a course of a week this thing will slowly demise and the thief can't return my seal until after the week, or go near this thing until it is no more there or dead. Every thief returns my seal after the week. But in this case Haku's most precious thing is..."  
  
"Me. So I'm going to die?" finished Chihiro.  
  
"In two days, but under the circumstances and since you did apologize and I don't want someone to die when they have came this whole way," replied Bunta, he waved his hand in front of Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro instantly felt better, her feet were still bleeding, aching legs, and she was still tired. But no longer dying, "Thank You."  
  
"Who am I to interfere with love, now come on you need some rest, and I'll bandage up those feet of yours," replied Bunta leading Chihiro to the spare bedroom. Chihiro followed Bunta in great pain. Chihiro laid down on the bed while Bunta got a bowl of hot water a cloth, some ointment, and some bandages.  
  
Chihiro was asleep while Bunta cleaned her feet and wrapped them in the ointment soaked bandages.  
  
----------  
  
"She'll be alright Li," said Dak walking away from Bunta's window.  
  
"Good, I think we are doing the right thing here Dak," replied Li.  
  
"I agree, but you say that she knows who we are?" asked Dak.  
  
Li nodded, "But she forgives us, sort of."  
  
Dak scratched Li's head, "Good, I didn't want you to change your mind about not killing her."  
  
----------  
  
Bunta began to cook a large meal, he knew that Chihiro would be hungry when she woke up. Bunta had just finished setting the table for three when Chihiro walked out of the room.  
  
"Is all this food for me?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Well for all of us. Sen could you please get the door the other guest is here?" asked Bunta.  
  
Chihiro walked to the door, "This sounds oddly familiar, let me guess Haku will be standing on the other side of the door?" Chihiro laughed she was looking at Bunta waiting for a reply when she opened the door.  
  
"Chihiro?..." said the voice from the door.  
  
Chihiro slowly turned around, to see Kohaku standing there on the door mat, "Kohaku!" yelled Chihiro throwing her arms around Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku picked Chihiro up and span her around, "Your alive! Your well! Oh I'm so, so sorry! I was so worried!" Kohaku put Chihiro down and went over to Bunta, "I'm really sorry Bunta, and Thank you for curing Chihiro. Bou really liked your present."  
  
"Well that's good I figured he would like that toy. You know if you just told me that Yu-Baaba had threatened Sen's life I would have helped you. Now sit down you two, we'll eat some dinner and then you two can get back to Aburaya," smiled Bunta, sitting down. Chihiro and Kohaku, sat down at the table as Bunta served them dinner. They all ate a big meal it was about midnight when they waved good-bye to Bunta and flew off into the sky.  
  
Author's Note: Yes well the same old, same old, I did create Bou's Father, Bunta, if you use him can I please have creation credit. Yes and isn't that very nice of Li not going to kill Chihiro? Well now the only people after Chihiro are the hit man, Yu-Baaba, and Sibliy (but not for another three years) Wow I wrote this chapter in about five hours, and its only 2:40pm!!!! Well Happy Reading and all!  
~Na 


	13. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 13: Kidnapped  
  
Kohaku took an unexpected turn, and landed in Zeniiba's front lawn. "What are we doing here?" asked Chihiro getting off of Kohaku.  
  
"I figured it would be better if we returned to Aburaya at the beginning of the night and not the end," said Kohaku once in human form.  
  
Chihiro looked at Kohaku he just smiled, "Well whatever you say Kohaku. Now come on." Chihiro grabbed Kohaku's hand and they walked to Zeniiba's door.  
  
Before Kohaku could knock Zeniiba opened the door, "Come in, come in you two Kaonashi made cake and the tea is ready."  
  
"Thanks granny," said Chihiro.  
  
"No problem Chihiro. Come on, you too Kohaku," replied Zeniiba.  
  
"Do you ever sleep Zeniiba?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Only when, I'm 100% sure I'll have no visitors," laughed Zeniiba.  
  
Kohaku looked at her, "When is that?"  
  
"Right after you two leave. You two and Rin are my only visitors, normally, so when you leave I sleep," laughed Zeniiba.  
  
"No really Granny," said Chihiro.  
  
"I sleep when I'm tired, and have no guests. There is a spell that surrounds my house when someone walks through the spell I hear a bell, unless I'm not at home," replied Zeniiba. They sat down at the table and greeted Kaonashi, who was cutting the beautiful cake he had made.  
  
"Kaonashi makes the best cakes, Kohaku," said Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku just nodded, Zeniiba looked at them, "So what brings you two to me?"  
  
"I almost died, again," said Chihiro taking a bite of cake.  
  
"Because I stole Bunta's magick seal," added Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro patted Kohaku on the shoulder, "It's not your fault Yu-Baaba threatened my life, to make you do it."  
  
"And I hope that you figuring it out doesn't count as me telling you, because then she'll turn you into a pig and make me eat you," sighed Kohaku.  
  
"My sister was always a little over dramatic," said Zeniiba.  
  
"A little? Well anyway we are here because we...I didn't want to return to Aburaya till tonight," said Kohaku in between sips of tea.  
  
"Are you two tired?" asked Zeniiba.  
  
"Yes I am," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Not as tired as him, but yeah," answered Chihiro.  
  
"Well you two can sleep in the spare bedroom. I'm also tired, Kaonashi kept me up all night insisting you two were coming. He baked the cake just so Kohaku could try some," added Zeniiba.  
  
Kohaku looked down at his untouched cake, he wasn't in the mood for cake at that second, but since it was baked for him, Kohaku took a bite. "This is great cake, thank you Kaonashi." Kohaku finished the piece of cake in two more bites, and took his last sip of tea. Chihiro laughed.  
  
Kohaku got up and walked to the spare bedroom, he stopped before the door and looked back at Chihiro. Chihiro got up and picked the plates up, and brought them to the sink.  
  
"Goodnight..." said Kohaku turning and walking in the room.  
  
"Don't worry granny I'll do the dishes, I got more sleep then all of you," said Chihiro.  
  
Zeniiba gave Chihiro a little hug, "Thank you, if you need anything wake me up." Chihiro nodded. Kaonashi, and Zeniiba walked into their own rooms, Chihiro finished up the dishes.  
  
Chihiro wiped down the table, throwing the rag in the sink, and walked to the spare bedroom. Not far behind her a shadow followed, an evil shadow, a shadow paid to end her life. Chihiro closed the door softly on the shadow, Chihiro looked at Kohaku who looked liked he was asleep.  
  
The shadow walked through the door, but didn't strike Chihiro, he just watched. Chihiro walked over and laid down next to Kohaku, facing the wall. Chihiro closed her eyes, the shadow moved to strike Chihiro. Kohaku rolled over putting his arm around Chihiro's waist. The shadow withdrew. Chihiro smiled, Kohaku tickled Chihiro's stomach, Chihiro was thrown into a fit of laughter. The shadow left the room. Chihiro throw her pillow at Kohaku, in attempted to stop the tickling. Kohaku pulled Chihiro closer and they went to sleep.  
  
Kaonashi shook Chihiro and Kohaku awake. It was a little past noon and they needed to leave. Chihiro and Kohaku got up thanking Kaonashi, Kaonashi moved to wake up Zeniiba.  
  
"No Kaonashi, let her sleep," whispered Chihiro. Chihiro wrote a quick note thanking Zeniiba, and left it on the table. Chihiro and Kohaku walked outside, Kohaku turned into a dragon. Chihiro climbed on Kohaku's back and they flew back to Aburaya.  
  
They landed on the steps by the lake before everyone would get up for work. Chihiro and Kohaku walked through the streets hand in hand.  
  
"I'm glad you came back, I know it made me sick, but I'm still glad you came back," said Chihiro.  
  
"Well I'm glad you came back too," said Kohaku.  
  
"I promised," replied Chihiro.  
  
"I did too," answered Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro looked at him and smiled, "Indirectly."  
  
"It wasn't indirectly," complained Kohaku.  
  
"Yes it was," laughed Chihiro. Kohaku moved to playfully strike Chihiro. Chihiro took a step back.  
  
Chihiro taped Kohaku on the shoulder, "Tag." Chihiro went running through the streets towards Aburaya. Kohaku chased after her, Kohaku turned the corner, steps behind Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro was standing in the middle of the bridge starring at Aburaya. Kohaku stopped next to her, "What's wrong...." Kohaku saw what was wrong, everyone was awake.  
  
The could hear Yu-Baaba screaming, "Find them! I want to speak to Sen and Haku! Find them NOW!"  
  
"What did we do?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Return Bunta's seal," said Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro frowned, "Or maybe it is because I'm still alive." Chihiro started to walk towards Aburaya, Kohaku slowly followed her. Before they reached the steps of Aburaya, they were jumped by two Aogaeru.  
  
"Yu-Baaba wants to speak to you!" said the Aogaeru that held Chihiro, as he dragged her into Aburaya.  
  
"We were willing going to Yu-Baaba, you frogs!" yelled Kohaku shaking his capturer loose and walking quickly up to Yu-Baaba's room. Chihiro was let go as well, but still closely followed by the Aogaeru.  
  
Kohaku opened up Yu-Baaba's door and walked in, "You summoned?"  
  
Yu-Baaba charged at him, but not seeing Chihiro made Yu-Baaba less angry, "Where were you!?"  
  
"I was looking for the seal, like you asked," replied Kohaku toneless.  
  
Chihiro was pushed into the room by the Aogaeru, she tripped and almost fell into Kohaku. Chihiro stood next to Kohaku looking at Yu-Baaba.  
  
Yu-Baaba light on fire, "I knew it! She is alive.... You two did have something to do with this!"  
  
Kohaku remaining toneless and unmoved said, "With what Yu-Baaba?"  
  
"With this!!" Yu-Baaba yelled thrusting a paper at Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku read the paper out loud, "Dearest Yu-Baaba I'm taking back what is mine! Love, Bunta." Kohaku handed the paper back to Yu-Baaba, "No wonder I couldn't find the seal, Bunta took it back."  
  
"Don't you lie to me Haku! I know Sen returned the seal, because if she didn't she would be dead!" yelled Yu-Baaba.  
  
"If you know I returned the seal, then what are you referring to?" asked Chihiro trying to be toneless.  
  
Yu-Baaba got inches from Chihiro and then burst into flames. Chihiro Jumped back, Yu-Baaba yelled, "HE KIDNAPPTED BOU!!!" Yu-Baaba's voice made Chihiro fall to the ground.  
  
Kohaku was helping Chihiro up when Yu-Baaba grabbed Kohaku's collar and shook him. Chihiro fell over again, Yu-Baaba's fire scorched the ceiling, "YOU'LL FIND BOU HAKU, OR SHE'LL NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN!" Yu-Baaba throw Kohaku out the window, Kohaku had no time to think and plunged into the water.  
  
Yu-Baaba pushed Chihiro down just as she stood up, "I want you scrubbing the big tub tonight and cleaning the pig stalls during the day! OR YOU'LL END UP AS ONE OF THEM!" Chihiro backed up nodding. Chihiro stood up quickly walking out of the door.  
  
Author's Note: Chihiro's life has been threatened 13 time, (Li and Dak are counted as 1 (though in the Human world it is counted separately), and Joshua's and Sibliy's make up 2 (and 1 more added for Mai Lin's thought of killing Chihiro in the Human World)) it is actually a couple more times by Yu-Baaba then I wanted, and a few others. I hope it is still a good story... so please read and review Thanx bunches. Happy Reading!!  
~Na 


	14. Pigs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me longer then normal to update. My host family thinks that me writing this Fan fic is giving me nightmare, just because I had a dream that someone tried to kill me. So now I'm afraid that my host family might delete my story. It's just a warning that this and other Fan fics of mine might disappear :( Happy Reading!  
~Na  
  
Chapter 14: Pigs  
  
Chihiro walked into the big tub stall, she knew that it would still need a lot of scrubbing before it was completely clean. Chihiro hoped that there wouldn't be a customer in need of the big tub that night. The good thing about the big tub was that it was only used for the grimier guest, Stink spirits, partial humans, etc. and those types of guest were very slim to none. Rin walked in and handed Chihiro a bowl of rice, they ate their breakfast in silence.  
  
Rin finished her breakfast and picked up a broom, "So why do we have the big tub again? Are we hated or something?" asked Rin, more rhetorically.  
  
"Because if I don't scrub this tub, I'll get turned into a pig. Your scrubbing this tub again because your nice and are helping me," Chihiro replied sadly. Chihiro looked lost and forlorn, Rin decided that she wouldn't ask any more.  
  
When the floor was finished being swept Chihiro and Rin climbed in the tub with their scrub brushes. Rin was very happy to discover that ten minutes of scrubbing one spot removed all the grim, the spot might have been no bigger then the diameter of a small apple, but it was some headway. Rin moved up a little and started to scrub her new spot. After a half an hour Rin noticed that Chihiro hadn't changed the spot she was scrubbing. Rin inspected Chihiro's scrubbing a little more closely, it was spotless and slightly bigger then the diameter of a large apple, but Chihiro didn't move to clean another part of the tub wall. Rin inspected Chihiro a little more closely, the only part of Chihiro that was moving was her arm that was scrubbing, Chihiro's expression was a complete blank, as well as her eyes that looked like black pools of nothingness.  
  
Rin waved her hand in front of Chihiro, who didn't blink or move any muscle, besides the scrubbing hand. Rin dropped her scrub brush loudly, Chihiro didn't hear. Rin shook Chihiro, "Sen! Are you ok!?"  
  
Chihiro turned and looked at Rin, with no new expression, "It's nothing Rin."  
  
The blank stare was scaring Rin, "No something is wrong, your going to scrub a hole in the tub! So spill what is wrong!"  
  
"Haku has to find Bou and if he doesn't I'll never be seen again. I have to scrub this tub and after I'm done work I have to clean the pig barns or I'll become a pig. I can never return the Human world even if I wanted to. I met this odd pair, Dak and Li and I think they have already tried to kill me. I also believe that Edisu and Youzaburou are going to try to kill me again. But I think my worst enemy is Yu-Baaba, she threatens my life just a little to much, I wouldn't put it by her if she hired someone to kill me," said Chihiro turning back to the tub and scrubbing a new spot.  
  
Rin was shocked at how much really was on Chihiro's mind and how all of it was relating to her own death. Rin could tell that Chihiro was thinking of this stuff like it was as normal as rice for breakfast and her own death was just the last bite. Rin didn't know what to say, "Well... oh what is that smell!?" Rin finished covering her nose.  
  
"Stink spirit!" Chihiro replied tumbling out of the tub, "You go get a couple Herbal soak tokens I'll greet our guest." Chihiro ran out of the stall and down to the front door. Just like the first time there was a stink spirit and when Edisu came everyone was at the door and Chihiro was the spirit's tender.  
  
Just like seven years before the spirit who came to the door looked like Okusare-Sama the Stink Spirit, or at least to Chihiro. Everyone seemed to drift away slowly, believing it was truly a Stink spirit, and they knew that Chihiro could handle it. Chihiro turned around expecting to see Yu- Baaba standing there, but she was only walking away, she knew that Chihiro would be fine or it was not another mucked up river god.  
  
Chihiro held out her hand when the spirit motioned to give her money. Chihiro looked hard at the spirit, "Kawa no Kami?" The spirit nodded, Chihiro just smiled, "right this way sir." Chihiro walked back to the big tub followed closely by Kawa no Kami. Rin was impatiently waiting for Chihiro to walk in with the guest, Kawa no Kami walked strait to the tub and slunk in, the water didn't overflow too much, Rin only filled half of the tub.  
  
"A real Stink Spirit this time?" asked Rin retaining from covering her nose. Chihiro just shook her head and walked to the tub side.  
  
"I know you would like some more water, but first lets remove this junk, I assume your not just covered in mud," said Chihiro. She stuck her arms in the mud and felt around, her hand touched a tire. Chihiro wrapped her arms around the tire, putting half of her body in the mud. Chihiro pulled, but she herself was stuck in the mud. Rin realizing that Chihiro needed help walked over and began to pull Chihiro out of the mud. After a few minutes of pulling Rin fell back onto the floor, Chihiro fell on top of Rin taking the tire with her. Chihiro and Rin stood up and noticed that there was a rope tied to the tire.  
  
Chihiro and Rin pulled on the rope thinking that all the mud and junk would fall away like the last time. The rope slowly came out of the mud the opposite end was tied to a tree branch, It was an old tire swing. The last tug freed the spirit of the branch, an old tin barrel, a few sticks, and a couple feet of chicken wire(to make the fence for chickens) the chicken wire was still suck in the mud.  
  
They dropped the rope and picked up the chicken wire and began to pull. The thin wire cut into Chihiro's hand a few drops of blood dripped to the floor, they went unnoticed Chihiro didn't even feel the pain.  
  
The chicken wire took longer to pull out, there seemed to be a lot of things stuck to the chicken wire. A few rusty pots fell to the ground, which drew attention to an Aogaeru who was passing by. The Aogaeru jumped in shock and then ran off to tell Yu-Baaba. The chicken wire finally came out along with, an old wash basin, a baby carriage, two old mail boxes, more pots and pans, a huge piece of black garden plastic, a net, about ten flattened balls, an old basket, and about fifty feet more rope.  
  
Kawa no Kami was still covered in mud, Rin sighed and picked up the rope and began to pull. Chihiro grabbed the rope as well, and tried to walk to the stall door. Chihiro closed her eyes straining to slowly walk away from the tub, suddenly all the strain released and Chihiro tumbled forward. The rope that was tied to a cinder block came out of the mud with another tin barrel, an old sink, a rake, and some sand toys (buckets, shovels, and children's construction trucks).  
  
Chihiro quickly got up and looked at the spirit who was still covered in mud, Chihiro sighed. Kawa no Kami was motioning for some fresh water, Rin was already hooking up the second Herbal soak token that she got because no one was minding the tokens, while they were seeing who it was who came to the door. Chihiro climbed up on the tub and started the water.  
  
As the water poured over Kawa no Kami the mud slipped away Chihiro allowed the water to overflow a little removing all the mad from Kawa no Kami and the tub.  
  
Once again when Chihiro went to stop the water she slipped on the muddy tub, and fell into the tub. Rin quickly grabbed Chihiro's foot and tried to pull her out. The Spirit picked both Chihiro and Rin up, placing a glowing crystal and a Nigadango in Chihiro's hand and a piece of gold and a train ticket in Rin's hand.  
  
Kawa no Kami said, "Thank you."  
  
Rin just nodded it was Chihiro who replied, "Your Welcome, but why does this always happen to you and only when I'm here?"  
  
"A family that lives near by my river is the cause, every time they clean their whole house(including Attic and Basement(that thorough cleaning you only really do every five years or so, or when you move) ) what ever is left that they couldn't burn, or sell at a yard sale they dump in my river. It's just my luck that you are always here," replied Kawa no Kami as Yu- Baaba came running in. Kawa no Kami put down Chihiro and Rin and flew out the door on the way out he dropped a big pile of gold in front of Yu-Baaba, for the mess and over flowed water that he caused.  
  
Yu-Baaba smiled and then she put on a sour face, "This doesn't change a thing your mucking out the pig stalls at sunrise Sen! And tomorrow night you two are cleaning up this mess! For right now dry up the floor!"  
  
Rin and Chihiro pocketed their gifts.Chihiro was wondering why she didn't have them cleaning up the whole mess that night. The answer was simple moping up all the water would take up at least two hours and that is when the sun would rise.  
  
Yu-Baaba scooped up the gold and left, Rin handed Chihiro a mop, "Do you want help with the pigs Sen?"  
  
"No Thank you, She specifically said for me to do it and you should get some rest, you've got a train ticket now, You'll need to talk to Yu-Baaba about leaving," replied Chihiro with a wiry smile.  
  
"That is no problem, my contract ended a few years before you first came I believe, I just had no place to go, and Yu-Baaba isn't used to people not in contract, now redoing or leaving so she never looked at it. Also Haku is the one who goes through the contracts usually he'll say when someone's is up, I don't know why he didn't for mine. A train ticket cost five gold pieces and I only had three, now I have four. I'll give Yu-Baaba two pieces of gold, because that is all she knows that I have. To pay for the food and stuff that I used while I was unemployed," reassured Rin.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku landed at Bunta's house, he changed back to his human form, he was happy that his clothes were dry. Kohaku hoped that Bunta would know what to do, Kohaku understood that he just wanted to see his son, but Chihiro's life was being threatened again.  
  
Kohaku knocked on the door, and waited a minute. There was no answer, Kohaku knocked again, "Bunta are you home?" There was still no answer, Kohaku's hand rested on the door knob.  
  
After a few minutes, Kohaku opened the door, "Bunta?" still no answer. Kohaku slowly walked in he saw the house for the first time. Kohaku realized that the first two times he was there that he never looked at the house, he always had to much to think about. Much like Zeniiba's house it opened up into the kitchen, near the door was a small side desk that held the magick seal. Next to the desk was an open fire place, and on the opposite wall there was the kitchen table and behind that a wood burning green ceramic looking cooking stove. The walls over the table were lined with cupboards. Next to the stove was a door and next to the door a hall way.  
  
Kohaku moved towards the hall way when a shiny piece of green glass, that was laying on top of a piece of paper on the kitchen table caught his eye. Kohaku walked to the table, the piece of paper was a note. Kohaku read the note, "Haku I'm figuring that Yu-Baaba will send you to retrieve Bou, and that once again she put Sen's life in danger. I have created for you and Sen, with help from Bou, a protection necklace, which only protects from such magick spell that alter appearance, and all of Yu-Baaba's evil magick and anyone else's that is similar. Now please tell Yu-Baaba that Bou is alright, and there is no way that either Bou or I will be found. Bou will only be returned to Yu-Baaba when she apologizes and allows me to see my son. Love, Bunta."  
  
Kohaku looked at the necklaces, both of them were identical. The necklace string was a dark blue. There was two pieces of string the both entered a hole in a piece of sea glass, about a foot from the beginning of the string. The hole was going the length of a circles diameter, in a quarter sized piece of pastel green sea glass that was about a centimeter thick. Then through three of the same color beads each one getting smaller. The string looped around and went back through the top two beads and around the edges of the quarter sized piece of sea glass. The string was tied tightly to its self where the string first entered the sea glass, and the it tied back up to the beginning of the string. The 'four' piece of string where tied together making a loop. The string was rather stiff, with a leathery feel to it. Kohaku slipped one necklace over his head and the other in his pocket.  
  
Kohaku picked up the note and ripped it in half, the piece he kept with him read, "Bou is alright, and there is no way that either Bou or I will be found. Bou will only be returned to Yu-Baaba when she apologizes and allows me to see my son. Love, Bunta."  
  
Kohaku placed the note in his pocket and the necklace under his shirt then he left Bunta's house. Kohaku closed the door behind him and changed back into a dragon.  
  
----------  
  
The floor wasn't completely mopped up when the sun began to rise, "You should go to the pigs Sen, I'll finish with the floor," said Rin taking Chihiro's mop.  
  
Chihiro nodded and quickly walked out of Aburaya, she tried to recall the way that Kohaku first took her to the pigs. Chihiro walked into the garden and then she found where the bushes were rather close together and covered in flowers. Chihiro began to walk down the path, not paying attention. Chihiro thought, Chihiro hoped that everything with Bou would be alright and part of her wished that he wouldn't be returned, Bunta was much nicer then Yu-Baaba. Chihiro didn't think of her own life, it seemed that everyone else controlled her life's future except her. Yu-Baaba could turn her to a pig or a piece of coal whenever she wanted, numerous people in the Spirit world wanted Chihiro dead, and if she went back to the human world she would be as good as dead. Chihiro couldn't even just say that her name wasn't Chihiro, because she would need a birth certificate and a social security number, she knew that legally changing her name wouldn't help at all.  
  
Chihiro reached the door to the pig barns and found a note tacked to the door from the guy who usually tens to the pigs. Chihiro read the note, "Thank you for the break. You need to put the pigs from one stall into the empty stall. Then shovel out the newly empty pig stall, using a shovel and wheelbarrow. You can dump the wheelbarrow in the pile out back. Lay down a little fresh straw and fill up the food troth, then bring the pigs back and repeat with every stall. At the end clean out the extra stall. Hay is in the loft and the food is in the food room towards the back."  
  
Chihiro walked in she noticed that the pig stalls had be redone. They were now longer as open and jumbled as they were when she came with Kohaku. They were now like Cow stalls and every four stalls were separated by wooden panels. She figured that between each wooden panel was a stall. And the empty stall was the small original stall to the right of the door. To the left of the door was a ladder up to the loft and the cleaning supplies. In the way back was a second door leading out side and to the right of that door was a couple more rooms.  
  
Chihiro walked to the first stall there was a thin walk way in front of the pigs, and a wider walk way behind the pigs covered in waste. Chihiro walked back to the supplies to see what she had to use. There was a couple shovels varying in sizes, a wheelbarrow, big rubber boots, work gloves, a bucket, and a broom. Chihiro put on the rubber boots and the work gloves they were a little big, but better then none.  
  
Chihiro returned to the pigs and walked in front of them. All the pigs were tied to a metal bar that was a foot above the feeding troth, just like cows only lower to the ground. Chihiro found it sad and odd that all the pigs were humans that were being treated as cows, and being eaten by spirits, gods, and other humans sealing their fate to be the same. Chihiro just figured they changed it to this method after she left so they wouldn't loose track of which pig was which. So the could properly threaten to kill parents, sisters, brothers, friends, children. And know who's pig relative was who, since they were going to eat Chihiro's parents the first time if she didn't comply.  
  
Chihiro untied the first pig and climbed over the bar pushing the pig out of the stall, the pig went out reluctantly. Chihiro lead it to the empty stall opening the gate with her free hand, Chihiro lead the pig in the stall. Chihiro walked out of the stall and closed the gate. Chihiro did the same with the next three pigs, each time was harder then the last.  
  
Chihiro retrieved the biggest shovel and the wheelbarrow bringing them back to the pig stall. Chihiro shoveled all the pig waste onto the wider path and then shoveled it into the wheelbarrow. They wheelbarrow was full with only half the waste. Chihiro pushed the wheelbarrow towards the back, she hadn't gone a meter when the wheelbarrow tipped. Chihiro sighed, refilling the wheelbarrow and slowly walking towards the back of the pig stalls. The wheelbarrow tipped about five more times, until Chihiro finally made it out of the stalls. Chihiro dumped the wheelbarrow in a big pile of waste and walked back in.  
  
Chihiro climbed up into the loft and throw down ten bails of hay. Chihiro got down from the loft and removed the bailing twine from one of the bails of hay. Chihiro picked up the first two pieces of straw, one each hand, and spread them over the first two pig places. Chihiro went back grabbing two more and spreading them over the next two pig places.  
  
(a/n: for non-farming readers, cow stalls work this way, almost exactly at least milking cows, I don't know if it is all cows. There is normally a ditch for the waste, some are electronic and remove the waste automatically. Cows are usually brought out to the pastor to graze, and for a more thoroughcleaning . Bails of hay, the rectangular ones are about a meter long, and a foot high and wide. They come in easy pull apart pieces that are clumps of hay about four inches thick, there is about ten pieces in a bail. I personally never tended pigs only cows, chickens, turkeys, and horses. I do know that our pigs were really just left without cleaning, because their sty had no floor and we didn't have them in winter. so having them set up like cows gives them order, and Yu-Baaba a hard job to give Chihiro and makes it easier to write.)  
  
Chihiro picked up the bucket and walked to the food room. On the door there was a sign that said "Food" Chihiro opened the door and a strong smell of rot reached her nose. Chihiro walked in to find a huge pile of kitchen leftovers, Chihiro scooped up a pail full and walked back to the feeding troth of the first four pigs and dumped in the slop.  
  
Chihiro returned to the 'empty stall' and one by one returned the pigs to their original places. Then Chihiro moved onto the next four and did the exact same for them. Each new set of pigs Chihiro was a little faster and a little less clumsily with the wheelbarrow. Also each new set of pigs, made Chihiro more hungry and tired, but she trudged along.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku was flying high over the island returning from Bunta's it was about noon. Kohaku was just about to land and go into Aburaya when he spotted Chihiro dumping a wheelbarrow of pig waste and walking back into the barn. Kohaku flew towards the pig pens, he figured after he left Yu- Baaba's Chihiro was told to clean the pig stalls.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro was happy that she had finished the first pig barn, she only had to do the second and she would be finished. It took her from sunrise till noon to do the first one and that was about seven hours or so. Chihiro hoped that Yu-Baaba and Rin wouldn't be made if she went to regular work late.  
  
Chihiro walked towards the front door only to see Kohaku standing there, "Kohaku! Did you bring Bou back?" Chihiro asked a little worried.  
  
"No, I found a note saying that if Yu-Baaba apologized and allowed Bunta to see Bou then Bou would be returned. There was also a present for you from Bunta, to protect you from Yu-Baaba's magick," replied Kohaku handing Chihiro the necklace, "you look tired, what are you doing here?"  
  
Chihiro took the necklace and put it on, "Thank you Bunta, its beautiful," Chihiro said Kohaku looked at her strangely, "Yu-Baaba said I had to clean the stalls. I am very tired and hungry I haven't had any dinner or sleep and I have one more barn to clean."  
  
Kohaku gave Chihiro a hug and said, "Well you wont have to work tonight." Chihiro just shook her head. "Well I got to go to Yu-Baaba I doubt she went out knowing Bou was missing, and I'll see about getting you some food and sleep time."  
  
Chihiro nodded as she walked to the second pig barn. Kohaku turned and changed into a dragon. Kohaku flew strait into Yu-Baaba's window, as he expected she was wirily passing back and forth.  
  
Kohaku started to change into his human form but before he could finish Yu- Baaba grabbed him and shook him, "Where is Bou? Did you find them?" Kohaku still couldn't answer, Yu-Baaba throw him on the ground and quickly turned back to her pacing.  
  
When Kohaku was finished changing he handed Yu-Baaba the note from Bunta. Yu-Baaba read the note, "Well I wont! Ever! You'll search again tomorrow!"  
  
Kohaku looked at Yu-Baaba who looked as if she was going to cry, "And when I don't find Bou? Are you really going to live with out your son, just so you wont have to apologize?"  
  
Yu-Baaba considered what Kohaku had said, for about an hour. Kohaku stood there unmoving and quiet till Yu-Baaba answered, "Alright Haku, a week, when he isn't found in a week, I'll abide."  
  
"And Sen?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Fine I wont make her disappear unless Bunta doesn't abide, but that's all that will change understand!" replied Yu-Baaba sitting down.  
  
"Can I at least bring her food?" asked Kohaku, after waiting a long time for Yu-Baaba to be completely lost in thought.  
  
Yu-Baaba wasn't paying attention she was thinking of Bou being with Yu- Baaba's ex in-laws. Bunta not being the worst of them, Yu-Baaba considered Bunta's mother as the worse. Yu-Baaba just replied with, "Uh-huh."  
  
"And not working tonight?" asked Kohaku hopefully.  
  
That caught Yu-Baaba's attention, "I told you that the only change was that she wouldn't disappear if Bunta returns Bou in a week when you don't find him! And that is all, one more word and I'll kill her in front of you!!" Yu- Baaba had stood up and some how towered over Kohaku who in the last seven years had grown taller then Yu-Baaba. Kohaku quickly backed away nodding, Kohaku reached the door and ran out.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro dragged a left over bail of hay back up into the loft, there wasn't as many pigs as the first stall. Chihiro had gotten into a fast paced rhythm of cleaning up the oddly set up pig stalls. Chihiro laughed as she rethought of her human pig cow idea and laughed. Chihiro swung the bail of hay into the loft and the dragged her self up. Chihiro lay on a few hay bails and fell asleep her foot hanging over the edge.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku ran down to the kitchen and picked up a few rice balls. It had taken him surprisingly a few hours with Yu-Baaba, it was nearing time for Chihiro to do her normal job. Kohaku hoped she was finished with the second barn, he knew there wasn't nearly as many pigs as in the first barn, because they were recently slaughtered.  
  
Kohaku quickly walked out of Aburaya and walked the familiar path through the garden to the pig barns, he was hoping that Chihiro wouldn't be to tired to work in a few hours.  
  
----------  
  
A shadowy figure entered the barn, he looked around for Chihiro. He found his prize, asleep on the top of the loft.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku walked into the second barn, "Chihiro?" Kohaku couldn't see her anywhere amongst the pigs, and she didn't answer.  
  
----------  
  
The Shadowy figure had held his sword over Chihiro's heart, he quickly brought it down on Chihiro. The sound of Kohaku's voice made him miss his mark and stab the hay bail. Removing his sword shook Chihiro a little, causing her over sized boot to fall.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku began to walk towards the back of the stall looking for Chihiro when he heard a noise behind him. Kohaku turned around to find one oversized rubber boot laying on the ground near the ladder to the loft. Kohaku looked up to see the small foot that it once was on.  
  
----------  
  
The Shadowy figure backed into the shadows hoping Kohaku would leave. While he knew that Kohaku couldn't be killed.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku ran over and climbed the ladder, when Kohaku reached the top, Chihiro was sound asleep on some hay bails. Kohaku sat down and watched Chihiro sleep for a half an hour.  
  
Kohaku knew that Chihiro was beautiful, and happy now that they were back together. He also knew that she had all these people on her mind all these words said, threats made, and attempted murders. They didn't bother her like they should of, but when she was awake it was more obvious. Kohaku hated having to wake her up when her mind was free and clear, when her beauty double.  
  
Kohaku gently shook Chihiro awake, he had to for her own life's sake. "Wake up Chihiro I have some dinner for you and then you've got to go to work," whispered Kohaku. Chihiro groaned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Chihiro slowly sat up and looked at Kohaku, "Where are we? How long have I slept?"  
  
"We're in the pig barn, I don't know exactly how long you slept but you've got to go to work now," said Kohaku, Chihiro moaned, "not until after you eat." Kohaku smiled holding out a dumpling.  
  
Chihiro took the dumpling and gave a short tired laughed, "Thank you Kohaku." Chihiro ate the dumpling and climbed down the ladder. Kohaku followed her, at the bottom Kohaku took Chihiro's hand and led her back to Aburaya. She had to clean up Kawa no Kami's mess and Kohaku had to look for Bou.  
  
----------  
  
The Shadowy figure laughed, he had been so close to completing his task. He thought when the boy was asleep he was dangerous to me and even when she is alone he always comes at the right moment to save her. The boy has luck, in saving the girl, and he is a thorn Yu-Baaba wont let me remove. For me to kill her, he has to be completely out of the picture. Without killing him or kidnapping him, Yu-Baaba wont like it. But what could I do? Yu-Baaba will like it less if she lives to much longer...  
  
Author's Note: disclaimer to the pervious author's note about farming, If that is not how you did your farm animal(those who have/had them) I'm sorry it is how I did it and I grew up on or small chicken farm (including a year with turkeys) we also kept a few calves. I also grew up on my friends dairy farm, where we kept our pigs, I help with the cows sometimes. I also took horse riding lessen, including tending to the horse. I remember in the movie that there was no pastor for the pigs(if that is wrong sorry haven't seen movie since I got to Switzerland :( so bare with me) and that there was a lot of pigs and not really any room to place all of them elsewhere to clean. I also only remember two big barns for pigs) I also thought it would take a little longer if Chihiro had to do four pigs at a time than all of them. Because when she had to only clean one room then she could shovel all the waste to the far side and then it would be faster to dump then if she had to clean a hundred small sections. This author note was written because I was previously reviewed by a person who positively hated this story and didn't like the parts that had to do with medicine. I do admit that I have no medical experience, and I'm not even a huge fan of modern medicine (I hate needles, and the little pink pills (can't think of name) which made my heart beat faster(hate the sound of heart beating)), and of course I scrunched time, what was I supposed to say Yuuko sat there reading a magazine for the hour or so, it took for the cat scan to be finished, it was an interesting article about woman's health and then Chihiro and Yuuko played 'I spy' for another hour, waiting for results. (I personally know that parents get tired of 'I spy' after 13 years of playing it in the hospital while they're waiting). So I just decided to scrunch time and get to the point. So if you don't like my farming decision and think 7+ years of living around farm animals isn't enough to write this, I think it is. So Happy Reading!  
~Na 


	15. Bunta's Threat aka Chihiro's Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: No matter what the chapter's title may lead you to believe this is not the last chapter! Happy Reading!  
  
~Na  
  
Chapter 15: Bunta's "Threat" (a.k.a Chihiro's Death)  
  
Kohaku was flying high over... well actually he didn't know where he was. Kohaku kept telling himself, I'm not lost, I'm not lost, I'm flying over a forest in the Spirit World (wow so very precise, I'm lost!) I'm not lost, I know where I am, I'm here that is very precise there is only one here and I'm in it, I'm not there, I'm here. Where is here? That would be a good question and better the answer. I've lived here in the Spirit World for how long? And I'm lost. No I'm not lost all I have to do is turn around and fly back the way I came. Kohaku noticed that the sun was on his right side, when he left Aburaya that morning the sun was on his right. The problem was that it was well after noon, so he was already turned around and not heading back to Aburaya!  
  
Kohaku landed in a safe looking clearing in the woods. Kohaku changed back into human form and walked around the small clearing about five times before he stood in the middle face to the sky arm spread out, "I'm LOST!"  
  
"Haku!" said a voice coming closer to Kohaku.  
  
"Bou no!" said another voice, following the first.  
  
Kohaku looked in the direction of the voices, running into the clearing was a nine year old boy. The boy obviously knew Kohaku but Kohaku didn't know him. Kohaku looked closer, the boy was huge, taller then Kohaku, but it was obvious that he was only nine. He was bald, not a shaved bald, but a never had hair bald. His face was a little pudgy and small. It was also obvious that the boy had lost some weight, thought how it was obvious, Kohaku didn't know.  
  
Bunta ran into the clearing, "Bou! No!"  
  
"Bou!?" said Kohaku as Bou picked him up and hugged him.  
  
"Haku! Daddy said no one was coming to play with me, but you came!" said Bou smiling and putting Kohaku down.  
  
Bunta looked angry and stern yet kind and fatherly, "Bou I need you to go home now, I need to talk to Haku." Bou frowned and slumped home.  
  
"Bunta..." began Kohaku.  
  
Bunta still looked angry, "I know Haku, you're here to bring Bou back. Well you aren't going to! I gave you something to protect you from Yu- Baaba's magick. But my magick is something completely different, I hate to resort to such tactics, but I could do twenty times worse then whatever Yu- Baaba would do..."  
  
Kohaku just wanted to strangle Bunta, he had always been nice but now he was threatening Chihiro! Kohaku's dragon rage was boiling up inside of him, but he suppressed it, love for a child is strong, "I'm not going to take Bou. Tomorrow it has been a week, Yu-Baaba will abide and apologize tomorrow. Now could you please tell me where I am?"  
  
"Ok Thank you Haku. Where you are? My normal house is just over there 100 meters or so," replied Bunta confused.  
  
"But then I should have flown out of this forest hours ago!" replied Kohaku shocked.  
  
Bunta stood quiet for a second, Kohaku knew what he was doing, feeling magick. Magick was not always easy to feel, but you could always feel it. Bunta turned pale, "A loop spell, a dark loop, an evil spell created to keep you in the forest. To make you think you were flying further when it would just bring you back to the beginning..."  
  
"What?! By whom, why?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"I don't know but I removed it. Fly home, go now! Don't look back, just get back as fast as possible, I fear..." Bunta trailed off.  
  
"Chihiro!" Kohaku screamed he quickly turned into a dragon and sped off into the sky.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro had just finished scrubbing the last hall in Aburaya. Yu- Baaba had given her a new day task for the past six days, clean the pigs, weed the garden, remove mold and moss from statues, clean chimneys, kitchen inventory, and clean all of Aburaya's floors. Each day the person who normally does it was given the day off and Chihiro had to do it. Chihiro had gone almost a week with the grand total of four hours of sleep, six if she went to bed right then.  
  
Chihiro was very happy, she was finished and could go to sleep. Chihiro's tired smile, turned to a frown when she turned the corner. A small hall was covered with soot, mud, dirt, sludge, mold, grass, dead leave, really everything. The floor could no longer be seen, and someone had done muddy cartwheels on the ceiling! Chihiro dropped all her cleaning stuff she was utterly shocked.  
  
"I...I cleaned this already, I know I did! Mold? How could mold grow that fast? How am I going to clean this all in two hours?" Chihiro sighed and picked up the broom. Chihiro had been so close to going to sleep she could see the door to the woman's sleeping quarter, so close and yet untouchable.  
  
Chihiro grabbed a big pile of debris and looked around. It would take to long to bring each little pile down a few floors and out the door, not to mention any leaf that fell on the way Chihiro would have to clean up. Chihiro looked at the window, she didn't think Yu-Baaba would be to happy about her dumping junk out of the window. But an average of one hour of sleep per every 36 hours, was enough(to little) to impair anyone's judgment.  
  
Chihiro threw the pile out of the window, a wind picked up and threw the debris back at Chihiro. A distinctive laugh was heard, Chihiro shuttered, it was an evil laugh that the wind could not have made, "It's just the wind...(I hope)."  
  
Chihiro brushed herself off and picked up another pile, a laugh was heard one more time, Chihiro ignored it. Chihiro threw the debris out of the window, it didn't fly back at her.  
  
Chihiro turned around in relief, she thought it really was just wind. Chihiro jumped, at the sight of her oversized shadow. Chihiro laughed at her self, what a child she was. Chihiro waved at the shadow, the shadow waved back.  
  
Chihiro smiled and went to turn back to her work, something caught her eye and flashed in her memory of a few seconds before. Chihiro waved at the shadow with her right hand. The shadow had waved back with the hand on Chihiro's right, but it was the shadow's left hand!  
  
It was just an illusion, Chihiro told herself, not enough sleep. Chihiro couldn't help but to look back at her shadow. Chihiro slowly turned her head, her shadow was gone. Chihiro gasped in fright and backed up into dark black arms that 'hugged' Chihiro, it was all that separated Chihiro from the window. Each of the black hands held a knife one at Chihiro's neck the other at her stomach.  
  
Chihiro was too afraid to speak, a laugh was heard again, not to far from Chihiro's ear. The knife began to slowly move back across of Chihiro's stomach. The knife cut Chihiro's uniform and sliced the skin, Chihiro let out a short yelp. Chihiro's heart was already beating incredibly fast, the inch or two of cut cloth and skin was soaked in blood. The Knife at her throat began to slowly move. It was only a cat scratch on her neck but it hurt more the anything. As the black hand pressed the knifes harder to Chihiro's skin, Chihiro took a step back trying to walk through her capturer, escaping the knives.  
  
To Chihiro's surprise she had successfully walked through the capturer, though it was difficult. The sudden release of the small amount of pressure that was on her back, made Chihiro fall backwards.  
  
Before Chihiro fell out of the window she saw her capture, a shadow, a transparent, non solid shadow. Chihiro fell hard on a rather large private balcony on the next floor below. She was surrounded by the debris she had thrown out of the window. Was it a good thing that the balcony was there? Chihiro didn't know, no thought ran through her brain.  
  
The Shadow looked down at Chihiro and laughed, "She's dead." The Shadow turned and with a flick of his wrist all debris disappeared, including the mud on the ceiling.  
  
The shadow faded away and reappeared in Yu-Baaba's room. Yu-Baaba who was nervously pacing, and hadn't noticed him.  
  
"She is dead," said the spirit bowing.  
  
Yu-Baaba looked at him and smile, "Well at least something good happened this week."  
  
"What do you want me to do with the body?" asked the Shadow moving towards Yu-Baaba.  
  
"Well where is it now?" asked Yu-Baaba, she figured it would be best if the body was found.  
  
"One floor below the woman's sleeping quarters, on a balcony," replied the Shadow.  
  
Yu-Baaba smiled an evil smile, "On a rather large balcony? Large enough for a dragon to land?"  
  
The Shadow nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Leave it there! Don't touch it, its better then I hoped, that's Haku's balcony."  
  
"As you wish," said the Shadow fading away. Yu-Baaba laughed.  
  
Author's Note: Keep in mind this is not the end. That means a few thing, there is a funeral and then it ends, or Kohaku seeks revenge, or...(something not so sad)...  
  
~Na 


	16. “She is Dead to Us”

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Don't want to contain you to long to finding out what happens next... Happy Reading!  
  
~Na  
  
Chapter 16: "She is Dead to Us."  
  
The rain softly began to fall, and a cold harsh wind blew in. Kohaku arrived at Aburaya just when everyone was beginning to work, he had made incredible time, though he didn't notice. As Kohaku scanned the hurrying workers for Chihiro, he was pulled back to reality. He must tell Yu-Baaba the Bou was not found.  
  
Kohaku hurried up to Yu-Baaba's room, still keeping a look out for Chihiro. When Kohaku entered the room Yu-Baaba was pacing, she looked like a nervous wreck. Yu-Baaba didn't at all look like herself, her hair was messed up and she was looking more her own age.  
  
Yu-Baaba noticed Kohaku standing in the door. Kohaku braced himself for her inflamed charge and verbal lashing, "He wasn't found? Well yes tomorrow I will apologize if Bunta shows up. If he doesn't then you must leave a note at his house and we'll hope that he finds it and comes, but until then we must wait." Yu-Baaba picked up her tea cup but had to steady her shaking arm, as she drank.  
  
Kohaku just starred at her, she was scaring him. Yes Yu-Baaba was this mean (basically evil(in most points)) old lady, but to see her so weak and scared was just a 180 in the wrong direction. Kohaku felt sorry for her, but he wasn't stupid. Yu-Baaba might be suffering, but that is no reason to let the thought that Kohaku would suffer the rest of his life with out Chihiro.  
  
"And Sen? Will she disappear if Bou isn't returned tomorrow?" ask Kohaku quietly.  
  
"Haku I'm weak, and worried, she wont disappear tomorrow. I'm not using her anymore to control you, I just hope that you are kind enough to stay and work for me. But for now just go and rest," replied Yu-Baaba setting down her tea and turning towards the window.  
  
Kohaku looked at her in disbelief, Yu-Baaba couldn't have been serious. And yet that she was, Bou's disappearance had finally caught up to her in full fold, that even threatening Chihiro wasn't going to bring Bou back. In reality only Bunta could return Bou, and Yu-Baaba was praying and hoping it was tomorrow if not that second, or better six days before. Yu-Baaba mumbled something, that Kohaku didn't understand, Kohaku bowed and left.  
  
Yu-Baaba's mumble grew louder and clearer, "She wont disappear, because tonight she'll be found... how could I use her if she is dead?...You'll be too depressed and too kind and be under my contract forever...Rest, let her dead body rest in your arms and your soul can rest from the putrid human that you tried to purge it with! She's Dead, cold and Dead!" Yu-Baaba laughed, an ear piercing, evil cackle of a laugh, a laugh that held sadness and triumph.  
  
Yu-Baaba's laugh reached Kohaku's ears but he was too busy looking for Chihiro or even Rin and didn't hear it for what it was. Kohaku looked into all of the bath stall, trying to find them. The longer it took him the faster he walked trying to find Chihiro. Rin stood right in Kohaku's way, when Kohaku almost broke into a run. Kohaku surprisingly didn't notice Rin, Rin grabbed his arm as he ran by, "Haku what's wrong?"  
  
"Rin, oh good I found you, where is Sen?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Sen? I told her last night to go somewhere and get some sleep, I would cover for her, and I figure that is where she is now," replied Rin eyeing Kohaku suspiciously, Kohaku didn't look at all well.  
  
"Well I must go find her, do you know where she is sleeping?" Kohaku asked looking around, and fidgeting.  
  
"Haku you need to let her get some sleep and you need to sleep as well," said Rin.  
  
Kohaku looked like he was about to faint, "No, I must..."  
  
Rin grabbed Kohaku's arm, with a strong grip, "No! you need rest." Rin dragged Kohaku, who went willingly, not wanting it to look to strange.  
  
Rin walked right to Kohaku's door and opened it. The room was cold and dark the curtains from the open balcony door were softly fluttering in the cold night's wind. A faint smell of rotting wet leaves lingered in the room, Rin looked disgusted at Kohaku, "And this is how you choose to live?"  
  
Rin moved to close the balcony door, Kohaku would really be sick in a room that was as cold as it was then. Rin put her hand on the balcony door and moved it no more the two inches when she stopped and starred at what laid on the balcony floor. Rin was to shocked to speak or move, she just starred at the pale wet body that laid in front of her.  
  
"I know the view is great from here," said Kohaku walking over to the door. Kohaku smiled and turned to Rin to say something else.  
  
Rin looked pale and almost dead, a tear trickled down her cheek and splashed on the balcony floor, in the mess of raindrops. Kohaku's smile left his face as he followed Rin's gaze.  
  
Kohaku said nothing when he saw the lump of pale, frozen, wet flesh of Chihiro. Kohaku quickly moved to Chihiro's side, lifting her head to his lap. Kohaku's other hand rest on Chihiro's stomach where it touched cold thick liquid. Kohaku looked at his hand, his blood red hand. Kohaku picked Chihiro up and brought her into the room, Rin stayed unmoved.  
  
Kohaku laid Chihiro on the bed, and covered her with a blanket, "Come on Chihiro, come on wake up please." Kohaku was lightly rubbing Chihiro's cheek, trying to stir her.  
  
Rin snapped out of the trance she was in, closing the balcony door, "Haku she is dead." Rin walked over to Kohaku and stood behind him.  
  
"No she isn't!" Kohaku replied.  
  
"Haku her skins the wrong color, her blood cold, she is dead. I know how you feel, I'm sorry."  
  
Kohaku turned to Rin tears streaming down his face, "No, no you don't know how I feel Rin. She is alive, she is just cold, wet, and hurt."  
  
"Haku the rain, if she was alive the rain would have woken her," Rin cried, "it's not going to make you ever feel better if you don't except the fact that she is dead."  
  
"Well if she's dead she would be here," said Kohaku, looking hopeful.  
  
Rin put her hand on his shoulder, "Then she would be just like the rest of the human spirits, just shadows of their former self roaming the streets at night. She is dead to us."  
  
Kohaku stood up and looked down at Rin, "No, I wont allow it!" Kohaku felt weak, "she isn't dead!" Kohaku collapsed into Rin, they both sat on the floor crying. Their hot tears no longer stung, their cold cheeks were warmed. The room seemed warmer in temperature but cold, and sad in spirit.  
  
A faint scratchy cough was heard. Kohaku quickly got up on his knees and looked behind him, there was no one there except Chihiro. Rin heard the cough as well but shook the idea that Chihiro was still alive, out of her head, but the hope lingered.  
  
Kohaku, and Rin stood up, "What are we going to do?" said Kohaku looking at Chihiro.  
  
"I don't know, bring her to Kamajii, Yu-Baaba, someone, "replied Rin. Rin leaned over and brushed some hair off of Chihiro's face. Rin froze, Chihiro's cheek was warm, and even in the dark you could see the returning color.  
  
Rin removed the blank from Chihiro and felt he arms, neck and stomach. They where all warm, from the inside. "Rin what are you doing?" asked Kohaku confused.  
  
Rin grabbed Kohaku's hand and placed it on Chihiro's heart, "She's alive!" smiled Rin.  
  
Kohaku's face lit up he sat on the bed next to Chihiro and picked her up, "Chihiro wake up come on," Kohaku's hand went to Chihiro's lips he could feel a faint breath, then his hand moved once more to her stomach. Kohaku's finger tips touch warmer fresh blood, "Rin there are bandages in the top drawer."  
  
"What top drawer? It's to dark," replied Rin. Kohaku snapped his fingers and a light turned on. Rin looked around, it was really a simple room there was the bed with white sheets, with bright blood red stains. Next to the bed was a small nightstand, that stood two inches from the closet. On the other side of the room was a small desk and chair.  
  
Rin quickly opened the drawer and pulled out the bandage, that lay on top of a bunch of random junk. She handed it to Kohaku, "She needs dry clothes, Haku."  
  
"Well she can where one of my old uniforms, there in the closet. One that is a little smaller then what I'm wearing now," replied Kohaku pointing to the closet.  
  
Rin walked over and opened up the door, no one else wore Kohaku's uniform so he had all of them since the time that he had came to Aburaya to the present. Rin riffled through the clothes until she found on that would almost fit Chihiro.  
  
Rin brought the clothes back to the bed. Rin removed Chihiro's wet shirt and threw it on the ground. Rin untied Chihiro's apron so that she could see the cut, with Kohaku's help Rin wrapped the small but deep cut.  
  
Rin picked up Kohaku's oversized shirt and pulled it over Chihiro's head. Rin patted down the shirt and apron, using the wet apron to wash off the blood before she took it off of Chihiro and threw it on the floor by the shirt.  
  
Rin quickly changed Chihiro's pants and then recovered her with the blanket. Kohaku was still holding Chihiro, who was increasingly warmer and more colored (from pale dead white to a normal ton).  
  
"I'm going to go tell Kamajii, but I think that it will be a little to suspicious if you are carrying her down to the boiler room. But I'll ask Kamajii," said Rin getting up and walking out of the door, Chihiro's wet clothes in hand.  
  
Kohaku kissed Chihiro on the forehead and rocked her back and forth, "Oh please let her be alright, please," Kohaku prayed to any god that might have heard him. Kohaku was getting tired, he gently laid himself and Chihiro down on the bed. Kohaku drifted into a light sleep, a sleep of blood red dreams and torture.  
  
Kohaku's eyes shot open, he was breathing hard and sweating, "Chihiro!" Kohaku looked over Chihiro was still laying next to him, the sunshined brightly through the window it was eleven or so in the morning. Kohaku looked at Chihiro and smiled, she was looking much better.  
  
Kohaku brushed some hair out of Chihiro's face. Chihiro's eyes fluttered open, "Kohaku!" she whispered(yet it was a excited, happy, healthy whisper), "Oww..." Chihiro's hand tried to move to touch her forehead, but she just let out a short scream instead.  
  
"Chihiro, I'm so glad you are awake, you were almost dead," said Kohaku smiling.  
  
"I know, This shadow attacked me when I was cleaning an extremely messy hall, I fell out of the window trying to get away from him," replied Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku sat up, and looked down at Chihiro. The door slowly creaked open Kohaku jumped. Kamajii walked into the room carrying a bag.  
  
"Rin had told me you were both asleep when she went to tell you to bring Sen down to me so I figured I would come to you," said Kamajii walking over to the bed.  
  
Chihiro let out a scream, of fright, at the sight of Kamajii. Then a second scream of pain as she tried to move away from Kamajii and closer to Kohaku.  
  
"What's wrong Chihiro?" asked Kohaku concerned.  
  
"Sen are you ok?" asked Kamajii placing one of his hands on her forehead.  
  
Chihiro flinched and held back another pain induced scream, "How does this monster, Chihiro?... you called him? Know my name?"  
  
Kamajii and Kohaku starred at Chihiro, "Chihiro is your name," said Kohaku after a minute.  
  
"No my name is Sen," replied Sen.  
  
Kohaku looked at Kamajii who was shacking his head, "She has lost her memory."  
  
"But she knows me and she told me what happened to her," replied Kohaku, Kamajii just shrugged his twelve shoulders. Kohaku turned to Sen, "Sen what happened before the shadow tried to kill you?"  
  
"I told you I was cleaning," replied Sen eyeing Kamajii suspiciously.  
  
"And before that?" asked Kohaku.  
  
Sen looked at Kohaku, "What's wrong Kohaku? I mean why do you want to know what I did before I was cleaning?" Kohaku looked at Sen, waiting for his answer, "I was... umm... I was... I don't know."  
  
"It's ok Sen, This here is Kamajii, he is a doctor," replied Kohaku removing the blanket and getting up. Sen mumbled some complaint that Kohaku didn't hear. Kohaku paced back and forth as Kamajii looked at Sen's wounds.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, Kohaku quickly walked to the door and opened it a crack, Rin was standing there. Kohaku opened the door wider and let Rin in.  
  
"How is she Haku?" Rin asked looking over his shoulder at the bed.  
  
"She seems to have forgotten everything except for me, or at least my name, that she is named Sen, and the attempted murder, that led her to falling on my balcony," replied Kohaku sadly.  
  
Rin gave Kohaku a hug, "She doesn't even remember Kamajii her own grandfather? Oh I'm so sorry! Why did this have to happen to her? Hasn't she lived through enough torture?"  
  
"I don't know Rin, I just don't know," replied Kohaku a single tear trickled down his face.  
  
Kamajii walked over to Rin and Kohaku, "Both arms are broken, as well as her right leg, and a few of her ribs are sprained, she'll live, she'll be fine in a month or so, I used my strongest magick remedies for her wounds."  
  
"That's good, she'll be alright," replied Rin. Kamajii lowered his head.  
  
"She doesn't recognize you, Rin, she has forgotten everything," replied Kohaku.  
  
Rin smiled, "Almost anything." Rin's face turned to a frown, smiling was to hard.  
  
"She's Dead," said Kamajii, Rin and Kohaku looked at him shocked, "The Sen... umm... Chihiro(?) as we know her is dead. Yes her body is alive, but her mind and soul are lost to us."  
  
Author's Note: Hey at least she is alive...right? Hey yeah I'm sorry guys this story really morph into something with way more violence then I originally wanted, I hope it is still slightly good and worth reading (**Wishes on a Star**) well Happy Reading! Please review, I wanna know what y'all think (I'm a Maine-ah, I just felt like writing y'all) And thanks to all the positive (and negative) reviews I've previously received! Merci!  
  
~Na 


	17. Outer Wounds Healed

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 17: Outer Wounds Healed  
  
Yu-Baaba smiled to herself as she sat at her desk looking over paper work. It was dark and everyone was 'happily' working, there was no complaints, no problems, Sen was taken care of. Yes of course she still lived a minor fault in the main objective... ok major fault, that main objective was not complete. In some ways it was better then if she had died, she never complained, and always worked with no problems, and the best thing is she kept Kohaku right where Yu-Baaba wanted him. Sad and obeying her every word.  
  
Sen her self was 99.99998% healed(in Yu-Baaba's mind Sen has no brain, but for those who believe she is smart, only her body is healed). Well, there was no more pain or broken bones, they had long since been healed. But her mind was lost to everyone except Kohaku and her heart was lost to even him, her true love. At this though Yu-Baaba chuckled.  
  
Yu-Baaba had everything she had before Sen had ever came. Kohaku completely (almost, he wont steel(anything with the word 'magick' in it, at least.) and he wont maim) under her control and her beautiful baby boy had returned at the week mark.  
  
For Bou, Yu-Baaba had to sacrifice a lot, she had to apologize, offer Bunta a second home at Aburaya to use when he wanted, Bou had to be allowed to visit Bunta's mother, Bou went on a small diet (which wasn't helping, he lost a little weight but couldn't loose anymore), Yu-Baaba could no longer pay a human spirit who was just walking around the streets, like the rest of them, to kill Sen or Kohaku (or anyone else(for both killers and victims) (How did he know?!?(Yu-Baaba still doesn't know) though Bunta only told Yu-Baaba, that he knew what she did). This was all very hard for Yu- Baaba to except in the beginning but she had a long time to accept it. Bou had been back for six months, and Yu-Baaba had even gotten used to him looking his own age.  
  
Yu-Baaba just sat there doing her work and amusing her with the thought that Sen wont even hold Kohaku's hand anymore. Her own love trickled into her thoughts, what really happened nine years ago between Bunta and Yu- Baaba? Yu-Baaba no longer knew, but that didn't mean she was going to go running into Bunta's arms, Yu-Baaba thought,...or maybe... NOT! Yu-Baaba shook her head removing that ugly thought the thought of love out of her head.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku walked into his dark room and stepped over Sen/his sleeping roll and sat on the bed. He let out a big sigh and flopped down on the bed. Kohaku thought, Chihiro... I mean Sen, still doesn't remember who she is. Sen still has problems with the other workers in Aburaya and insist on sleeping in my room. But she wont get near me! I insist she take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor, she insists the other way around. So we switch off, I thought she loved me, I don't mind sharing my bed I mean I know she doesn't mind it, to much(I think). And if she was uncomfortable with that, fine! I have no problem, but I would like her hand there when I reach for it or my hand to rest on her shoulder before she steps out of reach. In the end of it all I really just want her well again. I think Rin is getting tired of being called: Rim, Rum, Rumi, Ruin, Rini, I think I even heard Sen call her Nir. And of course Kamajii is Chihiro... "Chihiro!" Kohaku finally said out loud.  
  
"Haku?" said a soft woman voice from the door. Kohaku knew it wasn't Sen, she no longer knew him by that name, he was Kohaku even in front of the workers. But the voice was really to soft, quiet and shy to be anyone he knew. But since it was at his door he knew it was Rin.  
  
Kohaku didn't sit up to look at his visitor, "Yes Rin?"  
  
"About a week before Sen's accident I received a train ticket, and was planning on leaving. I didn't right away because you were always away and Sen was being run ragged I knew I had to make sure that she wouldn't disappear. Now that threat is gone, as well as her memory of me. I don't know if I should get on that train or stay here, have a new life, or the same, be Rin or Rumi?" Rin snickered at her last remark but went back to her shy disposition. While Rin had talked she slowly waked into the room and stood in front of Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku sat up, the room was still dark, "I...I don't know Rin, I got to many problems of my own, sorry."  
  
"What problems?" asked Rin looking concerned. Kohaku had told no one that Sen no longer loved him, no longer knew what the word meant. He thought about it for a second.  
  
"...uh..." Kohaku poorly began to say.  
  
"Rum!" said a voice in the doorway.  
  
Kohaku and Rin looked at Sen as she walked into the room, Kohaku snapped his fingers and the light came on, in the dark he could see that she carried dinner.  
  
"It's a good thing I brought a third bowl of rice with me," said Sen. The third bowl was balanced between her arm and chest.  
  
Kohaku quickly walked up to her to help bring the food in, "Let me help you," Kohaku said reaching for the balancing bowl.  
  
"No I got it," replied Sen sharply turning from Kohaku and almost dropping the balancing bowl.  
  
Without thinking Kohaku put one hand on Sen's shoulder to stop her and the wobbly bowl from falling, his other hand went to the bowl.  
  
Sen sighed and gave Kohaku a nasty look, a look that manly said 'get your hand off me,' but her mouth said, "I said I got it, my shoulder isn't going to fall and neither was the rice before you came." Kohaku let go of her shoulder and then quickly grabbed the bowl as it tilted away from Chihiro.  
  
Sen flashed a friendly, innocent, playful look at Kohaku. He was her best friend, that she always remembered, while Rini was her best friend that she just recently met(a/n: Sen's thoughts her if you couldn't tell) neither were more or less. Sen walked over to the small table that was put in the room because Sen was being bothered by the other workers. They kept trying to dump their work on her, or saying that she owed them money. So Sen would leave Kohaku's room, go work, maybe pick up dinner, and return to Kohaku's room. Anywhere else that she went was only with Rin and maybe Kohaku.  
  
Sen set down the two remaining bowls that she had and removed the three sets of chopsticks she had neatly laid in her apron pocket. She neatly set the chopsticks by the two bowls and the remaining at the spot adjacent to hers. She sat down on the floor and waited for Rin and Kohaku to sit down. Kohaku set the bowl of rice he was carrying on the table before sitting down at that place next to Sen. Rin sat across from Kohaku giving him a questioning look.  
  
----------  
  
Sibliy what are you doing here? asked Joshua in Sibliy's head walking up from behind an invisible Sibliy, who was standing in Kohaku's open door, trying to control her laughter.  
  
I'm testing my invisibility spell, I'm not like you Joshua. And you Joshua what are you doing here? asked Sibliy.  
  
Making sure you don't kill anyone, you've still got two years, replied Joshua.  
  
Oh don't worry Joshua. I couldn't kill her now, she is so funny. Sen has forgotten everything except Haku and she doesn't even remember loving him, just watch, Sibliy snickered.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku got a strange feeling that there was another person in the room. Kohaku glanced over his shoulder expecting to see one of the workers in the door. But there was no one that he could see. The feeling grew stronger Kohaku on instinct reached for Sen's hand that laid on the floor.  
  
Sen quickly pulled her hand away before Kohaku could touch it, she stood up and walked to the door, "I'm sorry I forgot to close the door when I came in."  
  
----------  
  
See I told you, said Sibliy as the door slammed on her face.  
  
Yes, yes now lets go home, beckoned Joshua, fading away with Sibliy.  
  
----------  
  
Sen walked back and sat down at the table, Rin was starring at her, Rin stood up and walked around the table. Rin grabbed Kohaku's arm just as he was putting rice in his mouth. Rin gripped his arm hard pulling Kohaku up, his chopsticks and some rice fell to the floor. "Excuse us Sen, I really need to talk to him," apologized Rin dragging Kohaku out of the door.  
  
Rin closed the door behind them and looked up and down the hall no one else was there, "What is wrong with her, I thought she remembered you?"  
  
"She forgot that she ever loved me, that I ever loved her," sullenly replied Kohaku not looking into Rin's eyes.  
  
"Can that even happen? And for how long has this been going on?" asked Rin worried.  
  
A tear trickled down Kohaku's cheek, he wiped it away and looked at Rin, "ah..ah..I guess it can, because it has. Since right after the accident, at first it wasn't so bad, so obvious."  
  
Rin just shook her head, she was stunned. Kohaku turned and opened the door Rin made no movement to follow. Kohaku stepped in and closed the door, but only half way so Rin knew she could come back in if she wanted.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything while Ruin was here, but now she is gone," Said Sen, Kohaku was surprised to see her only a few steps from him, "You have to stop this, this acting like we, we are... are..."  
  
"In Love," Kohaku replied his voice trembling, another tear escaped, though he tried to hold it back.  
  
"Yes in love. I mean you're a great guy Kohaku my best friend, I would probably... probably... What's that word?" Sen yelled at Kohaku frustrated.  
  
Probably?... Probably, thought Kohaku as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Kohaku chocked back the tears with a cough, "Love."  
  
"Yes love. I would probably love you if you weren't acting like I already did!" Sen yelled there was anger in her eyes.  
  
"It's a spell, a spell!" said Rin bursting in the room, "Haku you need to hug her, hold her, kiss her, something. You know she really loves you, you really love her. I know this and I don't know love!" Rin was yelling at Kohaku. Kohaku was crying, it was like someone turned off the light, not just the light the sun. he just shook his head. He loved Sen if she wanted him in another world that is where he would go.  
  
Rin walked up to Sen putting both hands on Sen's shoulders as if to shake her awake. Rin looked strait into Sen's brown eyes, "Look at him, you can't honestly tell me you don't love him? That you don't remember that?" said Rin starring at Sen, Sen didn't look at Kohaku, "Chihiro! Look at him! Come on Sen!"  
  
Sen glanced away from Rin's stare and caught Kohaku's eye. His big pools of the most beautiful green that he had for eyes. A pink shoe flashed in her mind... then riding a dragon through water... pressing her hand against Kohaku's after he put a berry in her mouth... Kohaku with a weak goofy yet reassuring smile in the garden... then gripping the horns of a bloody dragon... then slowly falling through the air a tear trickled up and Kohaku so happy and free... and then the final flash was of her hand slowly slipping away from another, not wanting to ever let got though it had to.  
  
Sen quickly looked away from Kohaku's stare she looked at the ground and then closed her eyes a few tear drops hovered on her eye lashes, a whisper of the past she had forgotten slipped into her mind, 'Because I know that your Kohaku would never want to see you like this.' Sen thought but who had said that to her, was this, this Kohaku crying in front of me, mine? she opened her eyes the hovering tears slipped down her face. She looked into Kohaku's eyes once again. A picture formed of her running around an injured unconscious younger Kohaku, 'Haku!' she was say and something about returning a seal Kamajii and Rin were in the back ground saying something about love.  
  
Sen blinked her eyes away from Kohaku's gaze. Rin's hands still lay on her shoulders. Sen pushed Rin out of the way and walked out of the open door, as she closed the door she said, "Sorry Rin."  
  
Author's Note: Don't hate me because she forgotten love! She is remembering give me credit for that. Sorry it took so long to post the Chapter. Happy Reading!  
  
~Na 


	18. Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: It might have taken me a while to post the last chapter, but at least it was posted with this chapter. Happy Reading! ~Na  
  
Chapter 18: Memory  
  
The sun had already kissed the horizon, when Sen walked out of Aburaya. She was surprised to see the sky all orange and pink, had it really taken this long for dinner?  
  
Sen ran to the edge where the field should have been, to where her last flashback that only involved her and Kohaku had been. She was disappointed to see the water that seemed to stretched on for almost forever, she could see the far side , but could never get to it.  
  
Disappointed Sen quickly walked back through the empty streets, she was going to the garden, and if that failed to help her remember why she had seen such things she would go to the boiler room.  
  
Sen stopped right before she stepped on the bridge, although she wasn't sure why. She took a deep breath and continued to walk on, restraining from breathing. As soon as her foot touched the bridge a memory came flooding back. Sen was clinging to Kohaku as they walked across the bridge, then a frog, a garden and the steep stairs that made her slam her face in the wall. The memories really flashed in her mind to fast to decipher them all. They continued on, Kamajii in the boiler, and the Susuwatari, Rin and the fried newt, then the elevator with Oshira-Sama, then she was in Yu-Baaba's room. She wrote something down on a piece of paper and it flew to Yu-Baaba, but she couldn't read what it had said. Sen just figured it was her name, Sen, but it looked to long to just be Sen. Then Kohaku came in and Sen had said her name was, 'Chi...Sen' the end a little solemn.  
  
Sen looked around she had been so caught up in the pictures of the past that played in her mind, she hadn't realized she was even still walking, or that after she stepped off the bridge she was breathing and no longer holding her breath. Sen stood in the garden in the same spot that Kohaku had given her, her clothes back.  
  
Sen reached out a hand and took the imaginary clothes, that she had really taken back when she was ten. Laying on top of the clothes was her farewell card, Sen squinted to read the card out of her memory, she couldn't. All she could read, all that was written on her imaginary card was, 'Chihiro'.  
  
"Chihiro..." Chihiro said, her head whipped up brushing away her imaginary clothes and card, they were no longer needed. Chihiro ran into Aburaya and directly to Kohaku's room.  
  
Chihiro whipped opened the door, the light sliver fell on a figure in the bed. Kohaku had cried so much it wore him out the light didn't even stir him from his sad induced sleep. Was it really his turn to sleep in the bed? Though Chihiro, she couldn't remember though it wasn't the worst thing to forget. He either slept in the bed to let Chihiro think she won and he would sleep in his bed. Or he did it to make her mad, but the logic in that she didn't see. But that was not what mattered.  
  
Chihiro softly closed the door and walked over to the bed. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see that Kohaku slept on his back right arm above his head and left arm across his stomach. Chihiro quietly slipped under the covers next to him, she picked up his left hand in her right.  
  
Kohaku didn't wake up, Chihiro whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry. I love you Haku." Kohaku still didn't wake up. Chihiro laid down still holding Kohaku's hand.  
  
Chihiro closed her eyes, a small thought of fear entered her mind, fear for her own life. In Kohaku's sleep he gripped Chihiro's hand ever so slightly, the fear was gone. Chihiro thought as she drifted off to sleep, When was the last time I feared for my own life? She thought about her own question. Ten I must have been ten, before I moved was the last time I cared about what happened to me. After I moved I only cared about my parents and Kohaku. Ten was the beginning of all of this,... no four was the beginning, it just didn't take shape till I was ten. And seventeen is when I fear my life again when I have nothing to fear, no hand I'll have to let go. I wish this happened when I was four, or at least ten.  
  
Chihiro was asleep, it might have been pointless thinking but that was all it was the pointless thinking before sleep, the thinking of a normal girl with nothing else to worry about except the hand that held hers.  
  
----------  
  
Rin slowly opened the door to Kohaku's room it was time for Chihiro to go to work and most likely Kohaku as well. The light from the door shined on two bodies lying in the bed, the light bothered neither. Rin closed the door and walked to Yu-Baaba's.  
  
Rin returned to Kohaku's room, about an hour later. Just like the first time the light from the door shined on the two sleeping on the bed and stirred neither. Rin laid a note on the small dinning table, and left.  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku woke up to the sound of someone dropping a few empty trays outside of his door. Kohaku didn't recognize the sound in his half sleep, his eyes slightly hurt from crying the night before. Kohaku brought his right arm down slowly it had fallen asleep, in the position he had it in. his right arm lower to the bed but didn't touch the sheets instead it touched long brown hair and another arm. Kohaku woke up completely and blink in surprise that he hadn't realized as soon as he woke up that Chihiro laid next to him, or felt her fingers interlocked with his.  
  
Kohaku sat up, and let go of Chihiro's hand. Chihiro grunted half asleep and preceded to take a hold of Kohaku's hand once more. Chihiro patted Kohaku's stomach a few times before she woke up. Chihiro propped herself up with her left elbow and looked at Kohaku.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said such things to you. I love you Haku," Chihiro said with tired eyes and a weary smile, but they were pure and Kohoku could see that she truly meant it.  
  
"Don't worry about it, all that matters now is, your well," Kohaku smiled and brushed some of Chihiro's brown hair out of her face.  
  
Chihiro smiled, "But I could use some more sleep." Chihiro flopped down on her stomach, her right hand went once more for Kohaku's hand.  
  
Kohaku held Chihiro's hand and laid back down, "Me too." They closed their eyes to go back to sleep. Many running feet noisily passed the door.  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro both sat up quickly, "Work!"  
  
They scrambled out of the bed, "What time is it?" asked Chihiro fixing up her hair in the same old ponytail.  
  
"I don't know, why didn't Rin wake us up?" Kohaku replied quickly making the bed. They both went to the door. Chihiro was still fiddling with her hair she tilted her head, "Are you ready?" asked Kohaku he knew that the second they stepped out of the door someone would tell them that Yu- Baaba wanted to see them.  
  
"...Yeah...Wait, what is that?" said Chihiro pointing to a piece of paper on the dinning table.  
  
Kohaku quickly walked to the table and picked up the note, he read, "Sen and Haku you two were so peacefully sleeping I didn't want to wake you up. Don't worry about work and don't worry about me. I decided I was going to leave today, and I knew if I waited for you two to wake up then I most likely wouldn't get out the door. So good-bye I'll miss both of you and I promise I'll visit someday. While I was in Yu-Baaba's she inquired after Haku, I told her, 'Sen had a relapse, and Haku is taking care of her.' Well Yu-Baaba said it was ok and that you two weren't allowed a vacation or something like that. Well anyways I suggest that Sen you don't leave the room today and Haku very seldom if at all. I'm glad that your better Sen, I'll be seeing you. Love, Rin."  
  
As Kohaku had read Chihiro had walked closer and read the end of the letter to herself over Kohaku's shoulder, "Good-Bye Rin."  
  
Kohaku turned around and hugged Chihiro, "I love you Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro leaned forward and gave him a small kiss, "And I love you Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."  
  
Kohaku gave Chihiro a funny look at the sound of his full name. Chihiro laughed, Kohaku kissed her. 


	19. Afterwards

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Happy Reading! ~Na  
  
Afterwards  
  
Sibliy didn't return to kill Chihiro. Li grew impatient in her revenge and one night while Sibliy slept Li kidnapped her. Sibliy woke up at the roller rink in the human world, it was shortly after sunset. She ran to the Spirit world gate, a wolf blocked her path. The wolf walked towards Sibliy and as it did, the wolf morphed. Slowly going up on it hind legs as the fur changed to clothes, and skin. Sibliy's sister Li was the last person she killed. The blood on Sibliy's hands wasn't even cleaned off before police brought her to jail. Li didn't go to the Spirit world like a human nor did she go as a spirit. Some say that she guards the entrance, and only those who are like Chihiro. Strong enough to return to the human world can pass. Sibliy on the other hand begged Joshua to kill her, saying they would both just return to the Spirit world. She as a canine spirit . Although he was no longer allowed to kill, he killed her out of 'love', Joshua was never see again. Sibliy returned to the Spirit world a shadowy silhouette of her former self, wondering the streets by Aburaya at night, like the rest of the human spirits. Dak is said to have gone and helped Li guard the door, as proper and peaceful 'guardians', other say it was love, but no one knows for sure.  
  
Mr. Tsumi was never cleared of his 'false diagnosis'. And Chihiro's original doctor was never questioned about his. Osonyo decided she was going to wait a year before collage, she couldn't decide if she wanted to be a Doctor, Psychiatrist, or a Lawyer. She wanted to help people like Chihiro, who were only victims. Mr. Tsumi sat Osonyo down and told her of the Spirit world and all the stories that ran through their family, ending with Chihiro and Kohaku.  
  
Yu-Baaba and Bunta never got back together and never will. They have reached the 'Civilized' stage. Although Yu-Baaba doesn't seem to notice Bunta is slowly taking over Aburaya.  
  
Kamajii's granddaughter (not Chihiro. His granddaughter,a seemingly spider spirit like Kamajii) came to Aburaya, insisting that Kamajii retire and she take over his job. Yu-Baaba agreed and now Kamajii's granddaughter runs the boiler, while the semi-retired Kamajii serves as doctor.  
  
Rin or Wonderer Rin as she is now better know as, got on the train and went as far as she could go. Now she is slowly walking back to Aburaya. On her way she'll take any job she can get for some food, a place to rest, or even the smallest piece of gold. When asked why she'll do the dirtiest jobs she just replies, "Have you ever worked at the Bathhouse Aburaya? Well I have, I scrubbed sludgy tubs everyday, without a change. Today I muck out your pig stalls, tomorrow I wash windows at the glass house, the next day I baby-sit for the 'lady with too many children', today I'm in the forest, tomorrow the mountains, in a week by the sea. I'll eventually make it back to Aburaya and if by then if I want normality in its sameness then I'll stay and if not, I'll say 'hi' and then 'bye' and see what lies on the other side of Aburaya."  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku, or Sen and Haku. They are both freed now, by what had plagued them, trapped them. They are another story that might be told another time, even if it never reaches paper or word processor. Though my finger will strike not another key to say what happened to these two after they were freed. Although you, you may, lift a finger and strike a key. 


End file.
